


Between the Raindrops

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 63,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward IV consents to a marriage between Richard and Anne and they are married shortly before Richard comes to Middleham to train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Years later, when Anne looked back at her wedding, what she remembered the most was the gaity. Everyone had been happy that day. Her father, her mother, the King, sometimes she did wonder if it was the last truly happy event they'd all attended together. Child marriages were not unusual for those of their station. Her own parents had married in childhood, and had been fortunate that it had turned into mutual respect and love. 

Anne had known Richard her entire life. He'd always been the quietest of the York brothers, the kindest, the one who had not minded spending time with her, nor had ever called her a baby. She thought perhaps he understood, since he too was the youngest in his family. After the wedding, Richard had come to Middleham to train in the arts of chilvary and war, which meant they were able to see a lot of each other. It had been planned that when Richard left Middleham, that she would go back to London with him. 

The four years they'd spent at Middleham had given them the chance to really know each other. As young as they were, and considering they were already married they were seldomly chaperoned. They often went riding together, evenings were passed in the solar with the rest of her family, and some of Richard's fellow pages. The only disturbance during those years had been the growing distance between her father and the King. It was something neither she nor Richard ever spoke of. 

Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Richard had received the summons from his brother to return to court. He'd come to tell her himself, and within a fortnight, they'd left Middleham behind. It had been a jubliant Richard who had crossed the drawbridge as they left, for his training was over, his brother had recognized him as a man who was able to perform his duties. Anne though, had been filled with trepidation as she'd crossed the drawbridge, she was leaving her family behind. Of course, she knew a wife went with her husband, and she'd always known this day would come; but she couldn't help but worry a bit about the future. She knew her father was unhappy that he was being pushed aside for the Queen's Woodville kin. It was something she and Richard had discussed privately a few times, and he felt Edward still held her father in high esteem. What she questioned though was whether her father still held Edward in high esteem. 

"Anne." Richard smiled. He'd dropped back to ride beside her for awile. 

She nodded, looking over at him, smiling just a bit. When Richard saw her smile did not reach her eyes, he mentally berated himself for the way he'd ridden out of Middleham. He should have realized that for her this journey would be difficult at times. He slowed his horse a bit, and reached over for her reins for a moment to do the same for hers. 

She glanced over at him. "What is it?" She questioned. 

He smiled ruefully. "I thought we could ride together for a bit, and talk privately." 

She nodded. "Of course." She smiled again, and this one came closer to reaching her eyes. She'd always enjoyed riding with him. 

"I should have taken more thought of your feelings, especially as we were leaving Middleham." He said softly. 

She shook her head. "There was nothing wrong with your jubilation. You've been recognized as an adult. Your training is over, and you will begin to serve the King." 

"Ah, but for you this means leaving home." He said softly. 

She looked sad for just a moment. "You're right it does, but I've always known this day was coming, so yes the sadness I feel is from leaving my family. But the trepidation, oh that's from something else entirely." 

"What troubles you?" He asked. 

"You say the King still holds my father in high esteem, but what happens if my father does not hold the King in high esteem?" She said softly. 

"You believe he does not?" He asked incredulously. 

"You know how angry he's been over the marriage, over some of the decisions which have been made since then."

He nodded. The Earl's feelings against the Queen were very well known at Middleham,, and thus well known to Richard. He glanced over at Anne, watching her closely. "What has he said to you?" He asked. 

She looked over at him. "Nothing you will like."

"Tell me." He said softly. 

"Last night, he said I should use my influence with you to tell you to be loyal to him." She said softly. 

He looked away for a moment, and swore softly. "What did you say?" He asked. 

"I implied to him that I would." She said softly. "However, a wife's primary loyalty should be to her husband, not to her father." 

"True." He said softly. 

"My loyalty is to you." She said softly

He smiled. "I know that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne's back was turned to Richard when he found her in the garden. It was a warm June day, her thirteenth birthday. He stood there for a moment, studying her, he'd been away on business for the King, so it had been a few months since he last saw her. It seemed that she was taller now, "Anne." He said softly, walking towards her. 

She turned swiftly. "Richard!" She grinned. She'd honestly been feeling a little down. 

He smiled. "Did you really believe I would miss your birthday?" He asked softly, brushing back her hair a bit, and then noticing the pearl earrings she wore. "These are new are they not?" He gently touched one of them. 

"I hoped you would not." She said softly, referring to her birthday. "And yes, the earrings are new, a gift sent from Middleham." 

He nodded. "My men certainly wonder why I've pushed them so hard the last two days to get to London. And I trust your parents are well?"

She laughed softly. "You pushed them to get here?" 

"Nearly forty miles each day." He said softly. "We arrived in London just after midnight." 

"Thank you." She said softly, reaching out and touching his cheek for a moment. 

As she'd reached out to touch him, Richard had noticed the letter which she held in her other hand. "May I?" He asked, reaching for it. Anne nodded and handed it over to him. She watched as he read the letter which had been written by her father, watched as his jaw tightened when he read the end of it; where her father had suggested she remind Richard of their happy times at Middleham and that the Earl of Warwick deserved Richard's loyalty too. 

Richard folded the letter, and placed it in his doublet. He knew beyond a doubt, this was not the first such letter she'd received. "I will reply." He said softly.

"Very well." She nodded, and it seemed as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

He tucked her hair back. "Do not let what he's written bother you." He said softly. 

"You cannot think that I would ever...I am your wife, my loyalty and love are yours." She said softly. 

He smiled very softly. "Is that so?" Of course, he already knew about her loyalty. They'd spoken about that during their travels from Middleham to London, but love that was something they'd not spoken of, not ever. 

"It is." She said softly. 

He kissed her forehead. "You have my love and loyalty as well, Anne." He said softly. 

She looked up at him, and smiled softly. When he moved towards her, she expected him to kiss her forehead again or her cheek. But he did not, no it was her lips he kissed, softly, very gently. She was quite surprised for a moment, and then started to kiss him back. Her first kiss, their first kiss, it had been sweet, gentle, and over all too soon for her. 

"Happy Birthday, Anne." He murmured into her hair. 

"Thank you." She said very softly, as he stepped back. 

He smiled at her. "I do have something for you." He said softly, and took out a small bag, and handed it to her. 

She grinned. She'd never told him of course, but for years it had been his gifts she'd treasured the most. She opened it, and found inside a pearl necklace. She laughed softly. "I would almost think you and my father consulted one another for it seems your gifts match." 

He laughed. "We did not." He shook his head. "I suppose we thought alike." 

She smiled, turning for him to fasten the necklace around her neck, which of course he did. 

"They look beautitful." He said softly. "Like you." 

She blushed. "Thank you." She said softly. 

He reached out, tracing the pearls around her chest, it was the most intimate touch they'd shared, and he hid his smile as she'd shuddered. "You are happy here with my mother?" He asked softly. Their marriage contract had stated that once he left Middleham, she was to stay with his Mother, Duchess Cecily until she was fourteen. 

She smiled. "It's not to bad." She said softly, not wanting to say how much she did miss him. 

"It's only for one more year." He promised softly, leaning in and kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

The coming months were so full of turmoil that Anne barely saw Richard at all. She'd not been that shocked when George had defied the King and married her sister. But what had shocked her was the rebellion led by her father and George against the King. Even more shocking to her was her father's capture of the King. She'd worried about Richard for days, until he'd come back to London. 

"Richard!" She cried out, getting up and going over to him. He'd clearly ridden hard for several days to make it to London. She wrapped her arms around him once she'd reached him "I cannot..." She shook her head. She could not believe her father had gone this far. 

He kissed her forehead. "I know." He shook his head. 

"What happens now?" She asked. 

He took a deep breath, going over to pour a glass of wine for himself. "He's called a Parliament in York. To try to put Geoge on the throne." He laughed bitterly. "

"But they cannot..."

"They will try." He said softly. "I will be leaving for York in the morning." 

Anne glanced over at his troubled face. "What will you do?" 

"Argue in favor of the King." He said softly. He still could not believe it had come to this. How George could turn against Edward was beyond him. He took a deep breath. "There is more." He said softly. 

"What else?" She asked. 

"Your father executed the Queen's father and her brother John." 

She gasped. "Richard,, no...." She shook her head. "How could he have..."

He shook his head. "I do not know." He said softly. Often it seemed to have as if Warwick could not be the same man who had trained him. 

She pulled away, going to the window. "He will die." She said softly. 

"Anne...." He moved over to her. 

"My father." She said softly. "He will die. A traitor."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You must not worry." He said softly. 

She swallowed. "I cannot help it." 

He gently pressed down on her shoulders, turning her around to face him. Taking her hand in his, he said. "I am certain everything will be fine." 

"How can you be so certain?" She looked up at him, disbelieving. 

"You must remember Edward loves and esteems your father." He said softly. "Edward will forgive, welcome them back." 

"You sound certain." She said softly. 

"Your father is our cousin." He said softly. "George is our brother. Look at how many Lancastrians Edward has forgiven over the years. He will forgive your father."

She took a deep breath. "I will trust in your words, husband." She said softly. 

He smiled, slipping his arm around her shoulder, and pulling her close against his side. It was something he'd been doing more frequently as of late. "I hope you will always trust my words." He said softly. 

She smiled. "You've never given me a reason to doubt you." 

"And I hope I never do." He murmured. As he moved closer, she realized he intended to kiss her. That too, was something which had been happening with more frequency since her birthday. He often would bring her a little gift for her each time he came, or pick flowers as they walked in the garden. It almost seemed as if he were courting her or wooing her. She found herself quite enjoying his attention and his kisses. The first touch of his lips to her was slow, gentle, easy; he pulled her closer against him slowly deepening the kiss. 

"Richard." She murmured, moving her hands up to his hair. 

He pulled back, looked at her and smiled. "I thought I would stay here tonight." He said softly. Normally, he stayed at Westminster, while she lived at Baynard Castle with his mother. That would change once they consummated the marriage, she would live with him then. 

She nodded. "I would like that." She said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anne looked up as the door to her chambers opened that evening. It was late, so she'd long since changed into her nightgown and she wore a wrapper over it. "Richard." She smiled, finding herself a bit shocked at his appearance. Always when he came to see her, he was formally dressed, but tonight he'd shed his doublet and wore only his shirt and breeches. The last time she saw him in only his shirt they'd been at Middleham,

Richard watched as she looked at him, took in his appearance. He couldn't help but notice the change in her eyes. "Come here." He said softly. 

She swiftly covered the short distance between them. "I don't believe you've been this informal since Middleham." 

He laughed softly. "If you saw me like this at Middleham, then you were spying." 

She blushed. "I admit I used to watch you with the other pages." 

"Ah, did you?" He smiled. "Why?"

"Because..." She seemed to think for a moment, and of course he noticed she was still blushing. "I was curious." 

He smiled. "Perhaps someday we'll fully satisfy your curiousity." 

"And how..." Her face was still flushed. 

"You'll see." He said softly. He reached out, touching her braided hair. "Will you take you hair down, please?" 

She reached back, unbraiding her hair and letting it fall down her back and over her shoulders. He reached out, running his fingers through her hair. 

He smiled down at her, as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close against him. She gasped softly, and wrapped her arms around him. His own eyes closed, almost involuntarily, and he lowered his lips to hers. She felt so right against him, in his arms. It was the first time he'd held her this closely, this intimately, and all he wanted was to pull her even closer. He was surprised by how much holding her like this was effecting him. He knew he loved her, she was his wife, so of course he loved her. But this feeling, it was different; it was heady, like nothing he'd felt before. He stopped fighting the urge to deepen the kiss, and pulled her closer to him. 

Anne found herself clinging to him. At the moment, it seemed as if Richard were only anchor to the world. While they had been kissing with much more frequency since her birthday, it had never felt like this to her. She gasped as he pulled away a bit. "Richard?" She immediately realized his breath was as ragged as her own. 

Richard was still holding her close, his chin resting on top of her head. He gently kissed the top of her head. "Shhhh." He said softly, soothingly. '

"Why did...." She asked. 

He pulled back a bit, and then lifted her chin to look at her. "Because if I had not, we would have ended up in bed." He replied honestly. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He knew then for certan, what he'd already instinctively known, she was not ready. When she started to speak, he placed a finger over her lips. "Shhhh, it is fine." He said softly. "Why don't we go sit for a few minutes?"

Anne nodded, her thoughts in turmoil as he led her to the other side of the room to the cushioned settle. 

Once they were seated, he turned to her and said softly. "I love you." He noticed she immediately relaxed upon those words. 

"Of course I know that." She said softly. "I've always known that."

"Always?" He smiled. 

"You've always treated me with love and care." She reached for his hand, and he let her take it. 

"Yes, I suppose I have." He said softly. "And I’ve always been honest with you.” 

She nodded. “You have.” 

“Right now, I want to be very honest with you.” He said softly. “Kissing you like that...it was like nothing I’ve ever felt before. For me, it was a very short distance from that to the bed.”

“I liked the kissing.” She said softly. 

He chuckled, taking her hand and kissing it. “I know that.” 

“How?” She asked. 

“By your response.” He softly replied. “Which was just about equal to my own.” 

She couldn’t help but blush at that, but she met his frank gaze. 

“Anne, what I felt earlier with you, I’ve never felt like that before.” He stroked her hair back as he was speaking. 

“You’ve...”

“If you are asking if I have experience, the answer is yes.” He said softly. He watched her face as she processed what he’d just said, watched her eyes and saw a momentary flash in them. He hid his smile and waited for her to speak. When it seemed she would not, he said softly. “You do not like the idea of another woman in my arms, do you?” 

Anne glanced up at him. They’d always been honest with each other, and it seemed he’d already realized how she felt. “No.” She said softly. 

He gently stroked her hair for a moment, thinking. “How much do you know...”

She gave him a look. “Middleham was a garrison, I grew up around an army. I know there are needs that men have, and there are women who are....not as virtuous as...” She was quiet for a moment. “But I don’t remember you...” No, she’d never noticed him with anyone at Middleham. 

“I didn’t.” He said softly. “Only after we came to London, at Westminster...” He shrugged, knowing she would understand what he was saying. 

She nodded, then she moved closer on the settle, closing the little distance he’d put between them when they’d sat down. He slipped his arm around her, and pulled her against his side. They’d often sat like this in recently months. “I am a man.” He said softly. “I do have needs, physical ones, but tonight has shown me what you stir within me is much more than that.” He kissed the top of her head, and after a few moments, he felt her nod. 

They sat like that for several minutes, in the silence, just enjoying each other’s closeness. “The hour grows late.” He said softly, after looking at the candles. “You need to sleep.” So did he since he was leaving for York in the morning. 

“Stay?” She asked softly. She wasn’t ready to let him go yet. 

Richard thought for a moment. An entire night in bed with her, after earlier he didn’t think he could do that. “Until you fall asleep.” He replied, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Go on to bed, I’ll join you in a moment.” He gestured to his boots, which he would need to remove. 

After removing his boots and extinguishing most of the candles, Richard went to join her. He laughed softly, as he approached the bed. “Seems we both like the same side.”

She laughed softly, as she scooted over to the other side to make room for him. 

“You did not have to do that.” He said softly

“This will be my side from now on.” She said softly, as he pulled her to rest her head on his shoulder. 

“Sleep.” He said softly, kissing the top of her head. Soon her even breathing told him she had fallen asleep. He decided to wait a few more minutes before leaving. Truthfully, her bed was comfortable, much more than his own; or perhaps it was having her laying against him, that was something he’d looked forward to for months. He turned his head, letting his chin rest on top of her head, it wasn’t long long until his eyes closed, and he too was asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after dawn, Anne made her way to the stable yard. She’d awakened alone, as she’d expected, but she did what to see Richard off; if he’d not already left. When she reached the stables, she saw Richard and his men preparing to leave. She stood back for a moment watching. The last time she’d observed him like this had been when they’d left Middleham, and he’d been a jubilant boy then. But today...today he was a man, one who was very sure of himself and his command. She realized she wasn’t the only one who had grown up in the last year. 

Once he noticed Anne, Richard immediately came over to her. Since his attention was focused on her, and her attention on him neither noticed the smiles that were exchanged by Francis Lovell and Rob Percy, both of whom had been at Middleham with them. 

“You’re up very early.” He said softly, reaching under her shawl to touch her hair. “And you didn’t take the time to put your hair up.” 

She smiled. “I wanted to see you off.” 

He grinned at her for a moment, before moving them to a more secluded area for a bit of privacy. He pitched his voice so only she could hear. “You are very beautiful while sleeping.” 

She blushed, and looked up at him. “You stayed and watched me?”

“Actually I ended up falling asleep also.” He smiled. “Then in the middle of the night, the fire had burned down, and I got under the covers with you.” 

“Then I did not dream that.” She said softly. 

“You’ve dreamt of me?” He asked softly. 

“Yes.” She said softly. 

Her flushed face told him all he needed to know about those dreams. “When I return, you must tell me about those dreams.” He spoke softly in ear. Her only answer was to nod. 

He kissed her forehead, then a moment later, he pulled her close against him, laying his head on top of hers. “Pray for me.” He said softly. “For all of us.” 

She nodded. “I already am.” She said softly. 

“George cannot...” He shook his head. “He’s my brother, but him as King would be a disaster.” 

She nodded, starting to rub his back. She wanted to tell him to take it easy while riding to York, but knew it would do no good at all. 

He groaned very softly. “How’d you know I needed that?”

“Because I’ve always watched you.” 

“You have?” He said quizzically. 

She nodded. “I am your wife, it is my duty to care for you.” 

“Then you know?” He said softly. 

“That your back troubles you?” She said softly. “Yes.”

“Compared to my brothers...” He said softly, it was a feeling he didn’t give voice to often, but it felt safe to do so with Anne. 

“You are perfect for me.” She said softly. “Any other man would tower over me. And I don’t believe I would care much for that.” 

He nodded, then knelt in front of her, and she realized he wanted her blessing before he left. She reached out, placing her hands on his head, as she’d watched her mother do to her father so many times. 

After a moment, he stood and kissed her hand. “I feels as if I am going into a battle.” 

“And you will be victorious.” She said softly. 

“Pray it is so.” He murmured. 

She noddded, as he pulled her close and kissed her, just as he had last night. “That is a promise between us, Anne.” He murmured. 

“A promise?” She questioned. 

“Of what is to come.” He said softly. 

She blushed. “Then I look forward to it.” She whispered. 

“You cannot imagine how much I do.” He said softly. He took a deep breath. “I must take my leave.” He said softly. 

When they walked back into the main stable yard, all of his men were mounted and waiting his return. He kissed her cheek, and then went to mount his stallion. As he led his men towards the gate, Richard turned in his saddle, and lifted his hand to Anne in farewell. She returned the gesture, and then watched until they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne could hear the horses in the courtyard, so she went to look out the window. Several weeks had passed since Richard had left for York, the news of the Parliament had only reached London yesterday. Her father had been unsuccessful, had not been able to make George king. While she was relieved, she could not help but wonder what would happen next. Her father still held the King. She watched as Richard dismounted in the courtyard. Looking at him, she was almost certain he’d come directly to her. She knew he would be told she was in her sitting room, and she immediately poured a glass of wine for him, knowing he must be thirsty after the long ride

Richard had come quickly, quietly to her rooms, and stood watching her as she poured the wine. He realized then that she had observed his arrival from the window. He’d thought he saw her looking out when he’d glanced up. “Anne.” He said softly. 

She turned around quickly, smiling at him. “Welcome home.” She smiled softly, moving over to him. 

He laughed softly. “Perhaps you shouldn’t come too near, I am dirty and dusty from the road.” 

“I care not.” She said softly, closing the short distance between them, sighing softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “Word of the York Parliament reached London yesterday.” She said softly. “They were not successful with making George king.” 

He took a deep breath. “No, they were not.” He would not tell her about the way her father had looked at him as he’d argued for Edward. 

“What happens now?” She said softly. 

“They’ll have to release Edward.” He said softly. “There’s really no other choice. I don’t believe your father has the stomach to kill him, at least not now, nor do I believe George does.” 

She nodded. “Then we wait and see.” She said softly. 

“Yes. “He said softly, picking up the glass of wine she’d poured for him and sipping it. “Thank you for this.”

“I thought you might be thirsty.” She said softly. 

“You were right.” He said softly, rubbing his eyes. 

She moved back over to him. “How far did you ride today?” She asked softly. 

“About 35 miles.” He replied. He’d been racing to get back to London, and it seemed that was catching up with him. 

She reached out, gently brushing his hair back. “And you’re exhausted.” 

He looked down at her, almost ready to deny the exhaustion, then thought better of it. “I’ve not slept well since I left.” He said softly. 

She frowned. “You’ve not?”

He shook his head. “I tell you not to worry, yet I turn around and do the same.” He said softly. 

“You’ve been worried about Edward since he was captured.” She said softly. “That’s natural.” She brushed his hair back again. “And now you worry that you are wrong, and my father will not release him.” 

“What do you think?” He said softly. 

She thought for a moment. “He’s played his hand and it has failed. He has no other choice but to release Edward.” 

He took a deep breath. “You are right.” He said softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas at court was always full of gaity and frivolity, and this year was no different. However, there was also a tension in the air. The prodigals were returning. Anne stood outside with Richard, watching as they arrived. She glanced up at him, her hand tightly clasped in his

He leaned down to speak to her as the King greeted both Warwick and George. “All is not as well as Edward would like to think.” He whispered to her. 

She nodded. “No, it is not.” She glanced up at him as they watched George not even bother to return Edward’s embrace. “Father is hiding it much better than George.” 

“George has never been able to hide anything.” He muttered. He sighed softly, as Edward came back up the stairs. “Enjoy the Yuletide season with them, Anne. God only knows where we all will be in a year.” He squeezed her hand, and then gave her a small push to encourage her to go down to her family. 

Anne quickly descended the steps, and went immediately to her father. As she approached his back was turned to her. He was talking softly to George as her mother and sister got out of the litter. “Father.” She said softly. 

He turned quickly looking at her, noticing immediately how much she’d grown since she’d left Middleham. Laughing softly, he said, “This grown up young woman cannot be my Anne.” 

Laughing softly as well, she stepped into his open arms. “I suppose I have grown up a lot.” 

“You have.” He kissed her forehead, releasing her to go greet her mother and sister.

“Mother.” She said softly, once she’d reached them. 

“Anne.” The Countess nodded, reaching her hand out to her daughter who took it. Anne was not surprised by this greeting, for her father had long been the more affectionate of her parents. “You look well. Life in London and at court agrees with you then?”

Anne smiled. “Yes, it does.” She replied, softly. Anne then moved over to her sister, and grinned as she hugged her. “Oh, I have I missed you, Izzy.” 

Isabel hugged her close. “And I have missed you, Annie.” 

Anne pulled back, and she could easily read the strain on her sister’s face. “I was happy for you when I learned of your wedding.” She said softly. 

There was a ghost of a smile on Isabel’s face. “Thank you.” 

Anne glanced up at her older sister, sensing all was not well. “What is troubling you?” She asked softly. 

“We’ll have an audience with the Queen, and she’ll know...”

“She’ll know?” Anne questioned. 

“The coronation robes were taken from Westminster, and were being fitted for me.” She said softly. 

Anne squeezed her sister’s hand, as they walked up the stairs. “When the audience is over come to my rooms....mine and Richard’s, we’ll talk. 

“Alright.” She nodded. As they reached the top of the stairs, where Richard was waiting, Isabel stopped for a moment, and then said softly to Anne. “I’m with child.” 

Anne grinned and hugged Isabel again tightly. “I am so happy for you.” 

“Me too.” Isabel said softly, she glanced over her shoulder, and saw her father and mother waiting the the doorway. George had gone on inside. "Father and Mother are waiting for me." She said softly. 

Anne nodded. "Then I will see you shortly." She smiled. After Isabel had left, Anne went to where Richard stood waiting for her. She placed her hand over his. Neither of them realized her father stood in the doorway observing them. 

Richard turned to her smiling. "Unless I misread your reactions with Isabel a moment ago, she is with child." He said softly. 

She grinned. "You are correct." 

He leaned towards her as he spoke. "George is pleased then." He said softly. 

"We didn't speak much about George." She said softly. "But she doesn't seem like herself to me though." 

Richard slipped his arm around her waist. "The last few months have been difficult for you, and I would imagine they have been even worse for her." 

She nodded, absently. "I believe you are right." She said softly. 

He kissed the top of her head, feeling her shiver a bit in the cold air. "You're freezing." He said softly. "Why don't we go back to our chambers? There's a warm fire waiting us there." 

"And what will warm me?" She asked. "You or the fire?" Anne heard his low chuckle in her ear, and felt the laughter he was suppressing. 

As they turned as one towards the door, her father slipped away into the shadows; not wanting them to know he'd been watching. He'd always encouraged their closeness at Middleham. Clearly his earlier actions were bearing fruit now. They seemed closer than ever, and he found himself wondering how soon, Anne too, would make him a grandfather. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel had knocked on the door to her sister and brother-in-law's chamber, but had received no answer. As soon as she stepped in, she saw way. Anne was sitting on Richard's lap, and they were kissing, quite passionately. Anne's hands were running through his hair, and....Isabel stepped back, closing the door silently behind her. She knew she would never want anyone to see her and George in such an intimate state, not that they'd done anything outside of the bedchamber, and for her it had been nothing like what she'd just observed. She waited several moments, and then opened the door, calling out. "Annie?" 

Anne immediately stood, but wasn't able to move far, because Richard kept hold of her hand. "Come in, Izzy." She called. 

"I hope I am not disturbing you, but Anne did invite me." Isabel smiled. 

A moment later, Richard stood, he had been trying to straighten his clothing. "You are always welcome here," He said softly. He held Anne's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I will go and let you talk." He said softly. 

Anne shook her head. "No, we'll go to my chamber." She smiled up at him for a moment, before letting go of his hand and going over to Isabel, and taking Isabel into her own chamber. 

Richard sighed for a moment, watching Anne go. He also waited for the moment, when Anne would realize exactly how dishelveled her appearance was; her hair was partially unbraided, and when Isabel had called out, he'd been unlacing her dress. He closed his eyes for a moment, then groaned softly as he allowed himself to imagine exactly where they would have been if Isabel had waited five minutes. A couple of moments later, he heard girlish laughter erupt from his wife's chamber, and realized Anne had noticed her appearance. 

As he was going to his own chambers, he heard the door to Anne's chamber opened, so he turned around. He could not help but grin at her. 

"We are posting guards outside the door." She announced, referring to his wish to do so, after his brother the King had walked in on them in a similar state a couple of weeks earlier. 

Before Richard had the chance to answer, she'd closed the door to her chamber, and again he could hear laughter. This time he was certain it was Isabel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel was laughing softly as Anne closed the door to the chamber. "Should I expect to be an aunt soon?" She asked. 

"What?!" Anne cried out. "Oh, no....Richard and I...we've not. No." She shook her head. 

"Yet you're sitting on his lap, kissing him?" She laughed. "Not to mention your hair is half undone, and..." She moved Anne's hair so she could see the lacings of Anne's gown. "Your gown was definitely being unlaced. And you've not consummated?"

Anne shook her head. "No, not yet." Although she was realizing that if Isabel had not come when she did, they probably would have ended up in her bed. 

Isabel looked at her speculatively. "Oh, I'd wager you will before Yuletide is over." 

Anne looked over at her. "You're probably right."

"It's..." Isabel murmured. 

"Izzy?" Anne asked, feeling concerned by her tone. 

She closed her eyes for a moment. "It hurt the first time." She said softly. 

Anne turned to look at her. "I know." She said softly. "Duchess Cecily....she spoke with me after my birthday." 

"Why then?" 

"The first time Richard kissed me was on my birthday." She grinned. "And then afterwards, he kissed me more frequently, and now..."

"And now?" Isabel asked. 

"When we're alone, it seems we are kissing and touching all the time." She blushed. "I like it." 

"You and Richard, you've know each other so long, know you were married so long, I guess it has all felt natural to you." Isabel said wistfully. 

Anne turned towards her. "Things with you and George have not been that way?" She asked. 

After a moment Isabel shook her head. "My marriage it seems it has been more for them than for me." She said softly. 

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. 

"Father and George, they seem to be more concerned with the politics than with me." She lay her hand on her stomach. "And this baby, they view him as an heir, especially since Elizabeth has only had girls." 

"Oh Izzy." Anne said softly, stroking her sister's hair. 

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't love him." She said softly. "But I do and I want him to adore me the way Edward does Elizabeth and Richard does you." 

"Izzy, I cannot speak of how Edward came to adore Elizabeth, but I can tell you that what you view as Richard's adoration of me is a recent development." 

Isabel shook her head. "No, he's always adored you." 

"He was always kind, considerate, but he says himself that he's only fallen in love with me in the last year or so." 

"So you believe George will come to love me?" She asked. 

"Yes." Anne nodded. "Give it time."

Isabel nodded, closing her eyes. Anne started to gently stroke her hair again. "You're tired, aren't you?" She asked softly. 

"A bit." She nodded. "I should go." 

Anne shook her head. "No, stay. No one will disturb your rest." Anne pulled the covers around her, and stayed until she'd fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the last night of the Christmas festivities and Anne sat next to her sister at the banquet, they were laughing and talking quietly to each other. Richard watched them from across the table. He'd enjoyed seeing Anne happy the last few weeks, not that she wasn't normally happy. But he knew her family was very important to her, and the distance between them had weighed heavily upon her. 

Since they'd arrived it seemed Anne had spent every moment she could with Isabel. It was not something he did not mind at all. He knew of their closeness, their bond, honestly it reminded him of how he felt about Edward. It wasn't like he was unable to spend time with her. They were together every night in the privacy of their rooms. Since Isabel had walked in, they had not been as intimate. He sensed that confused Anne on a few levels. Oh, they still kissed and touched, but he did not let it go as far as it had that day. It was not that he did not want her, on the contrary he wanted her desperately. But he knew once they consummated, he was going to be loathe for either of them to leave their bed, and he knew she needed this time with Isabel as much as Isabel needed the time with her. He was patient, he could wait, a few more hours or days. 

Richard turned as Lord Warwick said something to him, which he honestly had not heard, he'd been so deep in thought. "I apologize Lord Warwick, my mind was wandering, and I did not hear what you said." He said politely. 

"I've been observing you and Anne during the celebrations, seems that you have grown closer than you even were at Middleham." He said softly. 

He smiled. "Yes, that is true." 

"You are aware of what the marriage contract says about consummation?" Lord Warwick's voice was low enough that only Richard could hear him. 

"Hmmmm." He nodded, sipping his wine. He did not care to have this discussion publically, nor at all truthfully. 

"She must be 14, unless..." He shrugged. "Unless of course her mother and I agree she is ready earlier." 

Richard glanced at Anne, realizing she'd saw that he and her father were talking. He nodded subtlely to her to indicate he would tell her later. Then he turned back to Lord Warwick. "And do you?" He asked. Honestly, he did not care if they did not. He was her husband, he knew beyond any doubt in his mind she was ready to competely be his wife. 

Lord Warwick took a sip of his wine and a few bites of his food before answering. "Yes." Richard's only response was a slight nod. "I admit I do not much like the idea of her at court." He looked around disdainfully. 

"Careful, my Lord Warwick." Richard said softly. "Your true feelings may show." 

Warwick looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?" 

Richard looked at him, glad their low conversation seemed to be only attracting Anne's interest. "I observe, I notice everything around me, more than most people suspect I do." 

Warwick took another drink of his wine, but did not respond. 

"The day that you arrived, I told Anne to enjoy this season with her family, because God only knows where any of us will be in a year." He said pointedly. 

"Sound advice." Warwick remarked. 

Richard looked over at him. He could remember when he'd admired Warwick, and in truth he could not forget the past. The man was his father-in-law, and he also knew beyond any doubt Anne had always been his favorite child. "You need have no worries for Anne, she is my wife, and under my protection." 

He nodded. "I do not worry about her. Although I must say I find myself wondering when she too, will make me a grandfather." 

Richard took a sip of his wine. "I am certain we will work on that soon." He said evasively. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne's arm was in Richard's as they left the banquet to go back to their rooms. She sighed softly, and he glanced over at her. 

"How early do they plan to leave tomorrow?" He asked softly. 

"First light." She replied. 

"Then I will see that we are up to bid our farewells." He said softly. 

She squeezed his arm in reponse. "What were you and my father talking about earlier?" She asked as he opened the door to their rooms. 

He laughed softly. "Our marriage contract." 

She stiffened. "What about it?" 

He gently rubbed her back, wondering why the subject had caused her to stiffen. "The contract says we are not to consummate until you are at least fourteen." He said softly. "Unless both parties agree for it to be earlier." 

She looked up at him. "So he was telling you that we cannot...for months....no." She shook her head. "Absolutely not. What concern is it of theirs at any rate? 

"Anne..." He tried to interrupt her. 

"Do you not realize..." She shook her head. "Richard, I dream at night of what it will be like to lie with you. I want to be your wife in every single way, and there is nothing I want more than that." 

At her words, all thought of his earlier conversation with her father left his mind. He pulled her tightly against him. "Do you not realize how much I want that too?" He said softly. 

"Lately, it has seemed..."

"You mean since your family has been here, I've not been as passionate." He said softly. 

"Yes." She looked up at him. 

He gently touched her cheek before speaking. "Understand this Anne," he said softly. "Once we make love, I am going to be loathe to let you leave the bed."

"You...." 

He stroked hair back, which he had started to take down from its braids. "I have wanted you increasingly for months." He said softly, then looked into her eyes, his gaze frank and hungry. "I want you." He whispered. "So much that I ache for you." 

She looked up at him, not blinking away from his gaze. "Then what exactly is it we are waiting for?" She asked. 

With her words, his control snapped, and Richard pulled her tightly against him, and kissed her deeply, hungrily. As her arms wrapped around him, and her fingers sought the curls at the back of his hair, he pulled back a litte. "You are sure?" He whispered. He had to ask it, had to know. 

"Yes." She whispered, pulling him back to her. 

With that, he took her hand into his, and pulled her into their bedchamber. That night, she became his wife in every way. It was gentle, passionate, intense. Richard took his time, savoring every moment, every touch, wanting to make her want him, just as much as he wanted her. For Anne, the experience went well beyond any of her dreams. She murmured his name, over and over again, delighting in the feel of his hands and mouth upon her skin. 

The entire experience was shattering to her, and she lay close in his arms, as she calmed. Turning her head on the pillow, she leaned over and kissed him. "Why did we wait so long?" She murmured. 

"I wanted you to be ready." He said sleepily. "And to want me as much as I want you." 

"You still want me?" She said softly. 

Richard turned to look at her, brushing a bit of her hair from her face. "I will always want you." He murmured. 

She sighed very softly. "As for the other part, I believe you were successful." 

He laughed very softy. "Oh, I know I was." He grinned, pulling her close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Anne was down in the courtyard early to bid farewell to her family. Richard stood back watching her. He had no idea what they coming months would bring, but he was troubed by Warwick and especially by George. 

"Write me, Annie?" Isabel said softly, hugging Anne. 

"Of course, I will ask Richard about coming to your confinement also." Anne said softly. 

"Oh, I hope you are able to come, Anne." Isabel hugged her one final time and then moved to get into the litter. 

Anne stopped her for a moment. "Remember, our wager?" She asked. 

Isabel turned back, her eyes dancing. "Of course." She nodded. 

"You were right." Anne said softly, then a smile spread over her face. 

Isabel took her arm and led her away from the litter. "You are fine?" She asked. "It didn't hurt too much?"

Anne shook her head, blushing. "No, Richard was...very considerate." 

Isabel laughed. "Perhaps we'll both be mothers sooon." 

Anne couldn't help but grin. "Perhaps we will be."


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Anne felt upon waking was the chill of the room. For the last two months, Richard had absolutely forbidden the servants to enter their chambers until he called for them. Pulling the covers tighter around her, Anne snuggled back against him, seeking his warmth. She heard Richard groan very softly, and knew he would be awake soon. Oh, she could help him along with the process of awakening, for she'd found several interesting ways to awaken him in the last few months; but she was content to just snuggle against him. She revelled in their intimacy, and if she read Richard correctly, so did he. She knew there were many days he'd prefer to just say in bed, and honestly so would she. Despite the months of nightly intimacy, sometimes more than once a night, the passion between them had not diminished. But spending an entire day in bed was not to be, Edward had been giving Richard an increasing amount of responsibility. Anne could not help but be proud of that, she was proud Edward realized Richard would remain loyal to him, and to him alone. 

Anne moaned very softly, as she felt his fingers begin to trace patterns on her stomach. For her the only thing that marred their intimacy was that she'd not conceived yet. Given her mother's problems with child bearing she'd hoped she would conceive as easily as Isabel had, but that was not to be. She was relieved it did not seem to bother Richard at all, he'd said nothing about her not being with child yet. 

"I trust you slept well." Richard murmured, remembering it had been well past two when they'd finally fallen asleep. 

"Yes." She murmured, as his hands started to move up, and her breath caught as she realized this was one of those mornings when he did not intend to leave the bed without making love one more time. She sighed very softly, wrapping her arms around him, as they kissed. She gasped again as he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. The first time they'd made love this way, she'd been uncertain, but she'd soon discovered how his eyes would never break contact with hers, how he gave her complete control of what was happening. Raising herself up, she leaned down and kissed him deeply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the winter months turned to spring, news of rebellion reached London. Richard rode off to gather his men to join the King in putting down the rebellion. It was the first time they had been separated since becoming intimate, and frankly it was about to drive Anne crazy. She missed him more than she thought possible. She found herself hating to go to bed alone. She'd become so very used to having him in the bed next to her, to talking late into the night about anything, and everything, and she desperately missed their intimacy. 

She was also concerned about Isabel, it had been weeks since she'd received a letter from her sister. That told her more than she wanted to know about who was behind the rebellion. Honestly, she could not believe her father was being so stupid. She knew Isabel's confinement was beginning, and she felt such a strong urge to pray for her sister, that seemed to be all she could do for Isabel. 

By early May, the rebellion was defeated, and before Richard returned to London, word had reached the city that her father and George were feeling to Calais. Then the horrible rains started, it rained for hours, and looking out the windows at Baynard's Castle, Anne could tell there was a storm over the Channel. She hoped her father and George had not been foolish enough to take her mother and Isabel with them, and prayed her father would not be lost at sea. She knew her father was Richard's enemy now, the King's enemy, but he was still her father, the man who had cherished her since she'd been a little girl. 

When Richard returned to Baynard's Castle, he found her sitting in the gardens. He took a moment to observe her, perhaps he was delaying the inevitable, he did not want to have to tell her any of this, nor did he want her to hear of it from anyone but him. He could only thank God that Anne had been with him, and not with her family at Warwick Castle. He took a deep breath, stepping forward. 

Anne heard footsteps on the path, and immediately looked up. "Richard!" She ran over to him, so happy to see him that she didn't immediately notice the look on his face. 

He wrapped his arms around her tightly when she reached him. "Missed you." He mumured. He couldn't really put into words how much he'd missed her. 

When she heard his voice, Anne immediately realized there was something wrong. "What is it?" She asked softly. 

"Let's go inside." He said softly, taking her hand into his. 

Anne glanced up searching his eyes before nodding. There was a grief in his eyes, she couldn't have imagined what had happened. She knew the King had to be fine, or news would have reached them long before. Then she thought of her father, and grew worried. "My father?" She asked softly. 

He squeezed her hand. "Has landed in France. Calais remained loyal to the King." He said softly. 

She closed her eyes for a moment. At least he was safe. "Then he is an exile now." She said as they reached their rooms. 

"Yes." Richard nodded, as he closed the door behind him. "Anne....there's more." He said very softly. 

She quickly turned to face him. "What?" She asked fearfully. 

He took a deep breath, walking towards her. "They took your mother and Isabel with them." 

"No..." She shook her head. "No....Izzy was in her confinement, they couldn't have....no..."

He took her hands into his. "They did." He said very softly. 

"But they have all landed safely in France?" She asked. 

He nodded. "Yes..." 

"But..." She whispered. 

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Isabel went into labor aboard the ship." He said softly, gently rubbing her hands. 

"No!" She shook her head. 

"Sweetheart...." He said very softly. "Isabel survived." 

She looked up, reading his eyes. "The baby?"

"Our nephew did not." He said very softly, knowing this would break her heart. He'd read the letters she and Isabel had talked about the baby, how much they both were looking forward to the baby's arrival. 

"Oh, God...." She whispered, then she broke away from him, fleeing into their bedroom. 

Richard stood there for a moment, wondering if she needed a few minutes alone. But then he heard her almost scream, and he rushed into the bedroom to find her kneeling on the floor sobbing. He immediately went over and knelt with her, wrapping her up tightly in his arms, and letting her sob against him. Once she'd calmed a bit, he gently picked her up and carried her over to their bed, where he helped her to undress, and then pulled the covers around them both. He wrapped her up securely in his arms, as she still sniffled. 

"Richard, why did they...." She could not understand why her father and George would have taken Isabel with them. Did they not realize the dangers? 

"I have no idea, sweetheart." He said softly. "She would never have been harmed, you know that."

"Of course I do." She said vehemently, and then was quiet for several moments as he stroked her back. "He won't stand for exile." She said very softly, referring to her father. 

"No, he will not." Richard said softly. 

"And he has good relations with the King of France." She replied. 

"Louis will use him against us." Richard said softly, sighing softly. "You will remain safe, that I promise you that." He stroked her hair back. 

Anne nodded, not able to tell him it was not her own safety that concerned her, but his. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard walked into their rooms, his mind reeling about the latest revelation about Warwick. More and more he found himself thanking God Anne was his wife, and he could see to her safety. He shuddered to think of what would have happened to her if she'd gone into exile with her father. 

She looked up as he came into their room, and immediately sat her embroidery aside. "What is it?" She asked. 

He'd moved over to the table,and was pouring a glass of wine for each of them. "It seems everyday brings some fresh new hell." He muttered, moving back to her with the wine. 

She took the glass from him. "What has happened now?" 

He stared at her for a moment, noticing how losely she held the wine glass, he reached over and took it from her. "Your father has made an alliance with Margaret of Anjou." He said softly. He still couldn't believe it. 

"W-what?!" She realized why he'd taken the wineglass from her, for she surely would have dropped it. 

He nodded, reaching the wineglass back to her, watching silently as she quickly drained the entire glass. "Of course, the alliance was set up by King Louis."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She muttered. 

"Exactly." He nodded. 

"What is holding the alliance together?" She asked. "I cannot see that my father would truly trust her, nor can I see her truly trusting him." 

He shook his head. "I've thought the same." He brushed his fingers over her hand, stopping to play with her wedding band. "She kept him on his knees for at least a quarter hour, made him swear the allegiance on a fragment of the True Cross." 

"As much as it pains me to say this, I believe I would have liked to see him on his knees." 

At that Richard laughed. "Me too." He said softly. He held his hand out to her, indicating he wanted her to come sit on his lap, and she quickly moved over to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Know this, whatever happens, you will be protected." 

She drew back and looked at him. "There's something you aren't telling me." 

He sighed softly. "You're right there is." He nodded. "Some of Edward's sources have said there's a secret clause in the alliance, and that it states you will marry Edward of Lancaster." He gently rubbed he back as he spoke. 

"What....how can that...." She shook her head. "How is that even possible, we are married." 

He shook his head. "No idea." He said softly. 

"Hell will freeze over before I will marry Lancaster." She said vehemently. 

At that Richard couldn't help but laugh, for he'd practically shouted those very words to Edward. "That's what I told Edward. He believes nothing will come of it." 

"Why?" She asked. 

"Do you really believe Margaret would want a Royal Duchess of the House of York as a bride for her brat?" He said softly. 

"Highly unlikely." She agreed. 

He nodded. "She might have accepted it if you were still a virgin, but as we both know that is no longer true." 

She laughed just a bit. "No, even though I have not conceived, I am most definitely no longer a virgin." 

He immediately got up and went to kneel in front of her chair, taking her hands into his. "Do you really believe it bothers me that you have not conceived yet?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "Allow me to reassure you it does not, sweetheart." 

"It does not?" She asked. 

"No." He shook his head. "When the time is right you will conceive." He gently kissed her. 

"I worry sometimes that I am like my mother, and Isabel conceived so quickly." 

He smiled, stroking her face. "Do you really believe daughters would bother me?"

"You need an heir." She said softly. 

"And we will have heirs." He said softly. "But I will love equally any children we are blessed with; for they will be a part of us, a part of our love." 

With that Anne slipped gratefully into his arms, sighing softly as he reached up to undo her hair. 

"Relax." He said softly, kissing her. "Do not worry so, we will conceive when God wants us to conceive, worrying is not going to change that." 

"You're right." She said softly. 

"However, that does not mean we cannot practice." He grinned. 

She laughed very softly. "Are you trying to say you want me in bed, Richard?" 

"Oh, I believe you've known that since I took your hair down." He laughed, standing and then helping her up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few months seemed to be a flurry of activities, Duchess Cecily had sent word to George that he would be welcomed back by Edward if he chose to leave Warwick. When Lady Sucliff had travelled to France, Anne had been able to send a letter to Isabel. Richard was gone a lot raising men for the King. He exhausted himself so much doing it that Edward finally sent him home one evening, saying that if Richard came back to court the next day, he would throw him into the Tower to rest. Anne had laughed so much at that, even though Richard had glared at her for a moment when she laughed. She'd immediately put him to bed, to sleep; and had not been surprised at all when he'd fallen asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow. He'd slept straight through the night. The sleep had been good for him, and since Edward had forbidden him to come to Court the next day; he kept Anne in their bedchamber the entire day making love. 

Within a month, they learned her father had landed with an invasion force from France. Richard's men were mustering outside the city, and he would take them and join Edward to go and face her father. She walked into their bedroom, finding him in prayer at the pri-dieu in front of the window. She walked quietly up behind him, watched as he finished his prayers and stood. 

"I take no pleasure in this, sweetheart." He said very softly. 

"I know you do not." She said softly. She knew her father would either die on the battlefield or be executed as a traitor. She'd accepted that from the moment he'd fled England. 

"Pray." He said softly, kissing her forehead, before kneeling again for her blessing. 

Anne reached out, placing her hands on top of his head, tangling them a bit in his loose curls. She then moved her hands down, tracing her fingers over his face, as if she wanted to memorize its contours. "Come home to me, Richard, my darling." She whispered. "Come home to both of us." She said very softly. She was almost completely certain she carried their first child. 

He smiled softly, warmly at her. "I wondered when you would say something." He said very softly. 

"You knew?" She questioned. 

"That you've not bled in a couple of months? That you're ill often in the mornigs? And there are certainly other things I've noticed." He said very softly. 

"I was waiting until I was certain." She said softly. 

He'd realized that of course. "Promise me you will take care of yourself, for you are the most precious person in the world to me." He gently touched her still flat stomach. "And so is our child." 

She nodded, blinking back the tears, as he turned to leave. Her hand went up to the crucifix, she wore around her neck, and as he reached the door she called him back. 

"What is it?" He asked softly, walking back to her, and watching as she removed the crucifix. 

Anne held it out to him. "Take this, so you'll have something of mine." 

Richard nodded, taking it from her, and slipping it into a pocket. Then he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her very gently. As he pulled back he saw his own fears that it would be awhile before he saw her again reflected in her eyes. "I promise I will come home to you both, no matter how long it takes." 

Anne nodded, not trusting herself to speak, she let him go. As he crossed the threshold of their bedchamber, she turned back to the pri-dieu, picked up her rosary, and knelt to pray.


	6. Chapter 6

The first rumors of defeat reached London at the beginning of October. At first Anne could not believe them at all. She could not imagine Richard or Edward fleeing for their lives. Until she received a hastily scribbled note from Richard, she did not believe them. He'd written they were fleeing for Burgundy, and suggested she stay with either his mother or seek sanctuary. He'd also advised her to trust her father under no circumstances. 

After a night's deliberation and prayer, Anne decided to join her sister-in-law, the Queen and seek sanctuary at Westminster Abbey. As the Queen and a Royal Duchess, they were gien the best chambers available. The Queen was given the Jerusalem Chamber; where the bishop normally lived. Anne's chamber was the next best chamber, it was comfortable and most importantly secure. 

Within the week, Anne could hear the victorious Lancastrians parade into London. Anne was never certain if it was the sight of her father's jubliant face near the head of the Lancastrian army or the baby which made her so ill; but she was quite surprised to awaken and find the Queen placing a cool, damp cloth on her forehead. 

"You passed out." Elizabeth said gently. 

Anne struggled to sit up. "I have never passed out in my life." 

Elizabeth laughed softly. "You will find now that you are with child, you will do a lot of things you've never done before." 

Anne looked at her in shock. "You knew?"

"Even if Richard had not told Edward, who sent a letter asking me to keep an eye on you, I would have realized it from the way you've feltthe last few mornings and evenings." 

Anne nodded. "The King asked you to keep an eye on me?" 

Elizabeth smiled at that. "Edward believed it would set his little brother's mind at rest." 

Anne couldn't help but laugh at that, it did sound so much like Edward and for that matter like Richard. 

"I admit to be surprised you've chosen to seek sanctuary." Elizabeth said. 

Anne smiled. "Richard's letter said to seek sanctuary or stay with his mother." 

"You get along well with Duchess Cecily, it surprises me you didn't go to Baynard." 

Anne smiled again. "He also said to not trust my father under any circumstances." 

Elizabeth's eyes darkended with interest. Anne was quiet for a moment before explaining. "Richard and the King believe there is a clause in the alliance between my father and Margaret d'Anjou which says I will marry Edward of Lancaster." 

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide with shock for a moment. Edward had not told her anything about this, nor had her mother's Burgundian cousins. "Somehow, I doubt you will need to worry about. You are married, it's been consummated, and you carry your husband's child. There's nothing they can do to change it." 

Anne nodded. "You're right, they can't change it, but what they could do is execute Richard as a traitor." 

Elizabeth shook her head. "Do you truly believe they will return only to be killed?" As Anne looked at her, Elizabeth realized how young Anne truly was, only a few years older than her own sons. How strange it seemed to be feeling sympathy for Warwick's daughter. 

"No." Anne shook her head. "I don't believe that at all. I do believe both of our husbands would fight through whatever they have to in order to come back." 

Elizabeth placed her hand on her own stomach, and looked at Anne. "They have good reason to fight." 

Anne glanced towards the windows, they could hear the Lancastrians outside. "Let them celebrate today, but they will not celebrate for long." 

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at that. "No, they will not." She agreed. "And your father?" She asked. 

"The moment he decided marrying me to Edward of Lancaster, he lost my respect." She said softly, fierecely. "If his own daughter seeking sanctuary can do anything to undermine the alliance, then I am proud to do my part to see York restored to the throne."

Elizabeth watched her for a moment. "You know I believe I might come to like you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anne was surprised that her father did not seek her out. She knew he would come to see her at some point, and she was very prepared for that. But that he waited until the end of November was something she found rather strange. When a priest came to inform her that Lord Warwick wished to see her, she replied that she would be happy to met with him in the Bishop's chambers. 

Anne walked into the Bishop's chamber, and could not help but stare at her father for a moment. He seemed to be waiting for her to curtsey to him as she had as a little girl. Well, he would be waiting a long time for that. She was a royal duchess, and he was a traitor. She would not curtsey to him. Looking at him, she couldn't help but think treason and betrayal did not set well on his shoulders. 

"I was informed you wish to speak with me, Father." She said politely. 

He nodded. "I trust you are well, Anne." 

"I am." She nodded as he sat down. Really, she was still standing and he was going to sit down? 

"I am certaIn the past few months have been difficult for you." He said eventy. 

She sat down. Difficult?! He had no idea. "Yes." She replied. 

Of course, he noticed how distant and cool she was being. She'd never been that way with him before. "You will not be harmed, Anne." 

She inclined her head a bit. "Even Lancaster does not harm women." She said pointedly. 

He decided to ignore the barb. "You should return to our home." 

"I am a married woman, my place is with my husband." She replied. 

"Your betrothal to Richard is at an end." He said softly. 

"My betrothal?" She asked completely in shock. 

"Yes." He explained. "There is a better match for you." 

"A better match?" She said. She lay her hand against her stomach, feeling the roundness which was hidden by her loose fitting dress.

"Yes." He nodded. "Edward of Lancaster. You would be Queen of England someday." 

She shook her head. All this time she'd held out hope that Richard and Edward were wrong, that her father had not done this. She wondered what had happened to the father of her childhood. She'd always been his little girl. When had his ambitions become more imporant than that? "Edward of Lancaster?" She muttered, shocked. 

"Yes." He nodded, growing excited. "And your son, my grandson will be King of England." 

"Doesn't matter which daughter is on the throne, as long as one is." She muttered. 

"You will give me the respect I deserve, daughter." He said softly. 

With that she stood, her voice rising with each word she said. "The respect you deserve, Father? The respect you deserve! Tell me just exactly what is it you've done in the last two years which has earned respect? Was it when you captured the King and held him prisoner? Was it when you rebelled against him? Or was it when you forced both him and and my husband to flee for their very lives? To escape with only the clothes on their backs? Tell me which of those actions, should I respect?"

"You have no right..."

"Oh, but I do, My Lord Father." Her words were laced with sarcasm. "You may have forgotten things but I have not. I have been married to Richard since before he came to Middleham. Perhaps you remember the day, I believe it was the last happy one we all spent together. As for the respect you deserve, I lost my respect for you when I learned you would marry me to a monster to further your own ambitions. Understand this, I will never marry Edward of Lancaster." 

"You will do as I say." He said through clinched teeth. 

"Tell me Father, did you promise them a virgin bride, because if you did....it's a litte too late for that."

He blinked. "You have consummated?" 

She nodded, holding back on telling him about the baby. 

Lord Warwick was quiet for a few moments before speaking. "Your husband is an attained traitor."

"Then you have attained the father of your first grandchild." She said softly, her back turned to him. Turning around, she continued. "If you believe you will break my love and loyalty to Richard then you are sadly mistaken, Father." 

"And what about your loyalty to me?" He asked. 

"You broke it when you decided your ambition was more important than your daughter." She turned and swiftly left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Richard found Bruges had not changed much in the decade since he was last here. It was nearing Christmas, and he could not help but remember what he'd told Anne last Christmas. Little had he realized he would be the one in exile. He'd thought it would be her father, or that Lord Warwick would be dead. 

He sat down at the small desk, unfolding Anne's letter again. He was so grateful to his sister Meg, who was always willing to send his letters to Anne. Her most recent letter had been very long, three pages in length. She'd described, in detail, her confrontation with her father. He had to admit he would have loved to have been there. She'd clearly been so angry with her father, he could tell by her handwriting she'd still been very angry when she'd started to write to him. He knew Warwick must have been shocked by how she'd acted. He wasn't though, he'd know for awhile that when pushed to it, she did have a temper. He was quite proud of her for standing up to her father, and of course had written that in his reply to her. 

He was never able to adequately express in his letters how much he missed her. Thoughts of Anne were the last thing on his mind at night, and he thought of her first upon awakening each morning. He was glad she'd chosen to go into sanctuary instead of staying with his mother. He had no concerns for her safety. He also had to admit he relished the uncomfortable situation it created for Warwick. His own daughter taking sanctuary, yes that was a ringing endorsement for the man. 

He wanted more than anything to be home with Anne. He wanted to be there with her through this pregnancy. She was carrying their first child and he was missing every moment of it. If there was anything he hated Warwick for, it was that; for driving him out of the country while Anne was pregnant. She always said in her letters that she was fine, she was well, but he wanted, no needed to see that for himself. He needed to see her, to touch her, to reassure himself that she truly was well. He'd wanted so badly to be able to watch as her stomach swelled with their child, to feel the child moving and kicking within her. Perhaps it was a silly notion, but he'd wanted to be able to lay his head on her stomach and talk to the baby. Those were the things he was missing, thanks to his own father-in-law. 

Plans were being made though for their return. Hopefully, Meg would be able to convince her husband, the Duke of Burgundy to fully support Edward. He was more than ready to go home. He wanted his wife, and if he had to fight his way through Warwick and Margaret d'Anjou's Lancastrian armies to get to Anne, then he would. He would fight the legions of Hell itself to get back to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Anne stood near the fire warming her hands. She'd been standing near the window watching the snow fall, it had started early that morning and the outside world was blanketed in white. She wished she could go outside and enjoy the snow, just as she always had at Middleham. The most recent letter she'd received from Richard had arrived a week earlier. He'd written that he and Edward had been discussing what to do when they returned, and that they'd talked about Richard taking over her father's former role in the North. Her father's northern lands would be given to Richard, and he'd suggested, in the letter, Middleham could be their main residence. Anne had replied that sounded wonderful to her, and it was really more than she could have dreamt of. 

She was startled, a few moments later, when the door opened. When she turned towards the door, Anne found herself even more surprised by who she saw standing there. 

"Izzy!" She cried, and started to go over to her sister. But then, she remember how large she was with child, and that Isabel's baby had died. 

Seeing Anne hesitate, Isabel closed the door and walked over to her. "Look at you." She laughed softly, hugging her. 

Anne laughed softly. "I look like I've swallowed a melon, and I'm only going to get bigger." She still had two months to go with the pregnancy. 

Isabel laughed. "You look adorable." She placed her hand on Anne's stomach, and felt the baby kick. "Oh, he's strong." She smiled. 

"Or she." Anne grinned. 

"Richard will want a boy, I'm sure." Isabel murmured. 

Anne looked up at her. She knew from his letters all Richard truly cared about was her health and the health of the baby. She started to say something, but then thought better of it; for George had clearly wanted a boy. "Oh, Izzy." She said softly. 

"I'm fine, Annie. I only wish..." Anne took Isabel's hand, and led her over to the bed to sit as they had when they were girls. 

Isabel sighed softly. "I blame Father." Then she added very softly. "And George." Anne reached for Isabel's hand and squeezed it as Isabel continued. "If they hadn't rebelled, or if they had left Mother and I here...my baby would have lived." Anne started to rub her back. "Why couldn't they have left us here?" Isabel asked. 

"I don't know." Anne said very softly. "I wish I knew." 

"I'm so glad you were able to stay here." Isabel said softly. 

"You know what Father had planned?" Anne asked softly. When Isabel shook her head, Anne continued, after taking a deep breath. "Father planned to say Richard and I were only betrothed, and marry me to Edward of Lancaster." 

"What?!" Isabel shook her head. "You have to be..."

Anne shook her head. "No, I am not mistaken. Edward and Richard learned of it, and Richard told me. I didn't want to believe it, and part of me didn't until Father told me himself." 

Izzy hugged her gently. "I am so glad that you took sanctuary. You cannot be harmed here." 

Anne nodded. "Richard said he was relieved too." 

"You are in contact with him?" Isabel asked. 

Anne stared at her for a moment, not sure whether she should answer or not. 

"George hates Lancaster." She said softly. "When they land, he will fight by his brothers' sides to take the throne back." 

Anne nodded. She'd already known this from before they'd been forced to flee. 

"He has a message for Richard. He said he believed it would show his sincerity." 

"What is it?" Anne asked. 

"To tell Richard that he too remembers Ludlow, and everything that happened there." 

She nodded. "Tell George that I will see that Richard gets his message." 

Isabel nodded. "Is there anything you need, Annie?" 

Anne smiled sadly. "Nothing you can give me. What I need is my husband home." 

Isabel hugged her. "Soon, Annie, soon." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Richard stood on the docks, watching as the ships were loaded. Finally, they were leaving to return home. He was anxious to go. The seas seemed choppy and the weather did not look good though. 

"You're certain you want to sail into his?" He asked Edward. 

"What choice do we have? Warwick has the Channel blockaded, and if we wait it gives him more time to build up strength." 

Richard grimaced and nodded. He knew Edward was right, but his stomach was already starting to churn at the sight of the sea. 

Edward placed a hand on his shoulder. "Think of who awaits you in London, and you'll survive the voyage." 

"I survived the voyage here, didn't I?" Richard said dryly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was March when the news reached London that they'd landed in Yorkshire. Anne was certain they'd not planned to land in Yorkshire, as her family was powerful in Yorkshire. She would have expected them to land a little further down the coast. 

The morning Anne looked out and saw the Neville and Lancastrian guards, who had surrounded the Abbey for months were gone, she knew the Yorkist army had to be close to London. She went down the hall to see if Elizabeth had noticed it as well. Strictly speaking, Anne should have been in confinement for the baby was due any day now, but they'd not really been able to do a proper confinement as they were in sanctuary. 

When Anne walked, or rather waddled, into Elizabeth's rooms, she was greeted by the youngest of the princess, Cecily, who was barely two years old. During their time in sanctuary, Anne had come to adore the little girl, and she reached down and took Cecily's hand as she searched for Elizabeth. 

"Have you looked out?" Anne asked when she found Elizabeth. 

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "Should I?"

"The guards are gone." Anne replied. 

Elizabeth went to the window and looked out. "Edward is close then." She said softly. 

"Yes, they have to be." Anne said softly. "There's no other explanation."

Elizabeth smiled. "Then it appears, Richard will be home when your child is born." 

Anne smiled softly. "Yes, it does." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night had fallen before Edward and Richard entered Westminister Abbey. Richard went immediately to Anne's chambers. He expected her to be asleep, so was not surprised at all to find curled up on the bed. He did not want to startle her at all, and spent several moments just watching her. "Anne..." He said very softly. 

She immediately opened her eyes. "Richard?" She asked softly, thinking she was surely dreaming. 

He sat down on the bed. "You're not dreaming sweetheart." He said softly. "I'm here." He said softly brushing her hair back. "I'm home." 

"Richard." She said softly, sitting up. She reached out and touched his face, just as she had when she'd given him her blessing before he'd left. 

"Oh God, Anne." He whispered, hugging her gently. "Missed you, more than you can ever imagine." He said softly. 

She gently kissed him. "No, I believe I can, for I've missed you just as much." 

"Oh God Anne..." He whispered, letting his hands run down her body, and to her stomach. "I've missed so much." He said softly. "You know how much I wanted..." 

"Shush." She murmured. "I know, I know, and none of this is your fault. You're alive, and that's the imporant thing."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "We leave in the morning to face the Lancastrian army." 

Anne closed her eyes. "Then it will be over." She said softly. 

"Once there was a break in the weather, I'm certain Margaret d'Anjou, and her brat would have sailed. So there will still be them to take care of." He said softly. 

"So two battles, and then it's over." 

"Yes." He nodded. "But I don't want to think about that right now." He gently kissed her. 

Anne sighed very softly, kissing him. "What do you want to think about?"

"You." He said softly. "Us." 

She smiled softly. "I've missed you." 

He smiled, and gently kissed her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Has it been bad?" 

She shook her head. "No, it's not been, not at all." She took his hand, pressing it to her stomach. "The baby has been strong, kicking so much." 

He kissed her forehead. "Our baby will be fine, and we will hold him or her very soon." 

"It truly does not matter to you if we have a boy or a girl?" 

He shook his head. "Not at all. Anne, we're so young. We're going to have many, many more babies." 

She smiled softly and nodded. She reached up, touching his hair. "You've let it grow out."

He smiled. "I can cut it, if you want." He said sotly. 

"Don't you dare." She said softly. "I love it like this." 

He laughed softly. "More for you to run your fingers through."

"Exactly." She said softly, kissing him. 

He sighed very softly, kissing her slowly letting it deepen. 

"Richard." She murmured. 

"Shhhh." He said softly. "Just kiss, that's all." 

"Yes." She whispered. 

Much later, Richard wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. "Sleep." He said softly. 

She sighed softly, sleepily. "You'll wake me when you leave?"

"Of course." He said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anne sighed early the next morning as she was awakened by kisses. "Richard." She murmured. 

"Good morning, beautiful." He said softly. 

She sighed softly, opening her eyes. She saw he was already dressed, wearing his armor. "Already?" She murmured. 

"Yes." He said softly. 

She slowly sat up. "Come back to us." She said very softly. 

"I promise." He said softly, standing. He leaned over and lightly kissed her. "Take care of yourself."

Anne nodded, watching as he left. Unlike when he'd left in September, she was not feeling conflicted. She knew they would win, and she did not let herself think of what that would mean for her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Richard's home now, and Anne is clearly days away from having the baby, which will likely happen in the next couple of chapters. As to whether Richard will be back in London by the time it happens, well I'll keep silent on that for now. 
> 
> I doubt I will be writing either Barnet or Tewkesbury in detail. While my degree is in history, I am most definitely not a military historian. Now the political machinatons, that's more my thing. 
> 
> And on another note, I seem to have come up with an idea of a modern Richard/Anne AU. Of course this story, and I Don't Have a Choice, But I Still Choose You will remain my priorities, but I am an American, so would love for someone to Britpick, please.


	8. Chapter 8

Not that long after Richard had left, Isabel arrived to stay with Anne until the battle was over. She sat down on the bed next to Anne. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly. 

Anne opened her eyes and looked up at her sister. Of course Isabel knew her well enough to know she'd not actually been asleep, but only resting. "Ready for this baby to be born." She said honestly. 

Isabel smiled, gently rubbing Anne's stomach. "I am certain you are." 

"The midwife says it will be any day now." She said softly. 

"Are you afraid?" Isabel asked softly. 

After a moment's pause, Anne answered. "Yes, I am." She said softly. 

"Annie...." Isabel murmured. "It will not be like it was was for me. You're here, you've not been moved. You are safe." 

Anne looked up at her and nodded. "I keep telling myself that, but..."

"What Annie?" She asked softly. 

"I wish Richard could be with me." She said softly. "And who has ever heard of that? A husband in the birthing chamber." 

Isabel started to speak, but then she remembered exactly how close Anne and Richard truly were; she imagined the closeness she'd observed over a year and a half ago had only grown. "Annie, if it gets bad enough for you, I will bring him to you." She said after a moment. 

Anne looked up at her. "Promise?" She said softly. 

"Promise." Isabel replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Richard was more than glad the battle was over. He'd emerged from his first battle mostly unscathed, yes there was the wound to his arm, but really that was nothing, only a nuisance. He glanced over at the man whose reins he held. Richard was rather certain his father-in-law would have much rather been killed in battle than to have been captured. But he'd been captured, and Richard had been charged with taking him to London and to the Tower. He was uncertain what Anne would think of it. He remembered from her letters that Anne had been very angry with her father, but he believed Anne had prepared herself for her father to be killed in battle, but he wasn't certain whether she'd prepared herself for his capture or not. He wanted nothing more than to get Warwick to the Tower, and then get to Westminster so he could tell Anne before anyone else could. 

"You're going to say nothing to me?" The Earl of Warwick finally could not stand the silence. 

"And just what do you think I would have to say to you?" Richard asked. 

"We have known each other for years." He replied. "And you are married to my daughter." 

Richard glanced over at him. “Ah, so I am, and my wife will give birth to our first child any day now. I’ve missed most of the time she’s been carrying our child, and just who is at fault for that?”

“You used to not be bitter.” Warwick remarked. 

“I am no longer the boy you knew. I am now a man, a man who fled for his life, and has spent months worrying over his wife. Such experiences change a man.” He handed the Earl’s reins to Rob Percy, and then spurred his own horse a little ahead of the rest of his men. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dropping off his father-in-law at the Tower, and finding an appropriate cell for him, Richard went straight to Westminster. As he entered the corridor where his and Anne’s rooms were located, he was met by Isabel. “What is it?” He asked immediately. 

“You should not come any further.” She said softly. “Anne’s pains began around 2 this morning.” 

His breath caught. “How is she?”

She smiled. “She’s doing well. It will not be much longer.” 

At that moment, almost to make a mockery of her words, Richard heard a scream from their bedchambers, and knew immediately it was Anne. He brushed off Isabel’s restraining hand and started down the corridor to their rooms. As he opened the door to their chamers, he heard Anne scream again. He burst into the room, and found Anne on the bed, surrounded her her ladies, and most surprisingly to him; it was the Queen who was talking quietly, encouragingly to her. He immediately went over to the bed and sat down behind her. “I am here.” He said softly, feeling her lean back against him. “You are so strong, so brave, Anne.” He said softly, taking her hands, just as the next contraction hit her. After that time lost all meaning for Richard, just as it already had for Anne. There was absolutely nothing he could do to help with her pain. All he could do was let her squeeze his hand when it was too much for her, or wipe her brow with the damp cloth Isabel handed to him. After a final piercing scream from Anne, he heard the very welcome, but indigant cries of their baby. “Oh God....” He whispered into Anne’s hair. 

The midwife looked up, holding the screaming baby in her arms. “It’s a girl.” She said, a bit apologetically. 

Richard smiled. “We have a daughter.” He whispered to Anne. 

“Yes.” She said softly. “We do.” She wanted so badly to hold the baby. 

As the midwives started to attend to Anne, Richard went to see the baby. Once the baby was swaddled in the blankets, Isabel handed her to her father. Richard stared down at her. She had already quieted from her earlier cries. “Hello, little one.” He said very softly. “I am your father.” He smiled as she looked up at him. “Feels like we’ve been waiting a long time for you.” He said softly. “I am so glad you are here.” 

When Isabel tapped his shoulder, he turned to her smiling. “She’s beautiul.” He said softly. 

She nodded. “Yes.” Isabel could not help but think how fortunate Anne was, Richard clearly did not mind at all that their first child was a girl. “Take the baby to her.” She smiled softly. 

Richard brought the baby back into their chamber. Anne had been dressed in a fresh gown. Looking at her, Richard could clearly see her fatigue, but also could see how badly she wanted to hold the baby. He sat down next to her, placing the baby in her arms. “Look at her.” He said softly. 

“She’s beauitful.” Anne murmured. 

“Like her mother.” He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly. “She’s ours. Our little girl.” 

“Yes, she is.” He said softly. “What shall we name her?” They’d discussed several names in their letters.

“I want her to have her own name.” She said softly. “Not Anne, Cecily or Elizabeth, maybe in the future we will use those names, but right now...”

He nodded. “What are you thinking?” He asked softly. 

“Eleanor.” She replied. 

“Eleanor.” He said softly, as the baby opened her eyes and looked up at them. “Seems she already knows her name.” He laughed softly. 

“Yes, she does.” Anne agreed, she kissed the top of Eleanor’s head. 

Richard reached for Eleanor. “You’re exhausted.” He said softly to Anne. “Sleep, and I’ll take the baby to the wet nurse. We’ll bring her back when you’ve rested.” 

Anne sighed softly, and nodded. Richard was right, she was exhausted. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” He murmured. 

“I love you.” She said sleepily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, Richard slipped into their chambers. Anne was supposed to be in confinement, and he was not supposed to be there. But nothing else had been normal for them, and he needed to tell her about her father. He sat down on the bed, careful not to disturb her as she was still asleep. 

“Hmmmm?” Anne murmured. 

“Shhh.” He said softly. “Sleep.” 

She opened her eyes. “I’ve not really seen you in months, and you think I want to sleep now that you’re home?” She laughed.

He laughed softly, helping Anne as she started to sit up. He wrapped his arms around her as she lay back against him. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly. 

She closed her eyes again for a moment. “Sore.” She said honestly. 

He kissed the top of her head. “What can I do?” He asked softly. 

“This good. Being held is good.” She said softly. 

He smiled softly. “You know I am more than happy to hold you.” He said softly. 

She ran her fingers down his arm, noticing when he flinched just a little. “You were injured?!” She said quickly. 

“It is nothing.” He said softly. “A nuisance.” 

“The battle....my father....” She said softly. 

Richard closed his eyes. “Your father was captured.” He said softly. “He’s currently in the Tower.” 

She turned her head, burying her face against his neck. “He would have rather died.” 

“I know.” He said softly. 

She took a deep breath. “I’ve hated what he’s done, but he’s still my father....”

“Do you want to see him?” He asked softly. 

Anne thought for a moment. “Do you mind if I do?” 

He shook his head. “No, he’s still your father, no matter what he’s done.” 

“Then I would.” She said softly. 

He nodded. “I will go with you.” 

“Of course.” He nodded. “You’re still tired aren’t you?” He murmured. 

“Yes.” She admitted softly. 

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I’ll stay with you.” He said softly, kissing the top of her head. Her deep, even breathing soon told him that she’d fallen asleep. He gently felt her forehead, which was cool. He sighed softly, closing his own eyes; holding Anne felt right, just as it always did. 

When Isabel came in with Eleanor a bit later, she found both of them asleep. As she put Eleanor in the cradle, she couldn’t help but envy Anne again. Richard was pleased by a daughter, at least this time, and he clearly adored her. She found herself wondering again why George could not love her like that.


	9. Chapter 9

The news of Margaret d'Anjou's landing quickly reached London. The Countess of Warwick had sailed from France with the Lancastrians, and upon learning of her husband's defeat and caputer had taken sanctuary at Beaulieu Abbey. 

The day before the Yorkist army was to leave London, Richard found himself at the Tower to speak with his father-in-law. When he stepped into the cell, he could tell the Earl seemed to be housed in comfort, which he knew would relieve Anne. 

Warwick glanced up. "Richard." He nodded. 

Richard stepped further into the cell. "I have news for you." 

"I understand from the guards you and Anne have a daughter now." Warwick replied. 

Richard could not help but grin. "Yes, her name is Eleanor." 

He nodded. "Boys will follow." 

Richard shrugged. "They will." 

"You have other news?" Warwick asked. '

Richard moved over to the small window. "Margaret of Anjou's ships have landed." 

Warwick immediately looked up. "And my wife?" He asked. 

"Once she learned of your defeat, she took sanctuary at Beaulieu Abbey." Richard replied. 

"You will care for her? Place her under your protection?" Warwick asked. 

That was something Richard and Anne had already discussed. "Yes, as much as I can." He nodded. 

"Thank you." Warwick replied, and then was quiet for a moment. "About Anne..."

Richard's mouth thinned. "Mentioning my wife at this time may not be the wisest action." 

"She told you then." He replied. 

Richard stared at him for a moment. "She didn't have to. Our informaants knew of the clause when the alliance was reported to us. I told her then. I suggested she take sanctuary. Anne already knew when you met with her. Oh yes, she wrote me of that meeting, her anger was clearly read through the letter. Personally, I would have loved to be there." He saId softly. "And Anne's anger was nothing compared to mine. Nothing." 

"I wanted..." 

"No." Richard interrupted. "You were ambitious, and wanted to Anne to further your ambition. You wanted to marry her to a monster. I have been a father for less than a week, but I will never understand how you could have done it." 

"The alliance." He replied. "Margaret of Anjou would not make the alliance without the prospect of the marriage." 

"The prospect of the marriage?" Richard repeated. 

"Yes." Warwick nodded. "The prospect of a marriage I knew was unlikely to happen." 

"You knew it was unlikely to happen?" Richard said incredulously. 

"After my observations of you and Anne at Christmas, I knew you had likely consummated the marriage, and if so the proposed marriage would never happen." 

"You have plots within plots." Richard said, standing. He turned at the door. "When I return I will bring Anne to see you, to say goodbye." 

Warwick nodded. He had no illusions as to what his fate would be. "Take care of her, and do not let her be there when it happens." 

"If you think I would allow Anne to attend your execution then you're a bigger fool than I already thought." He turned and left, letting the door slam behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne sighed softly, holding Eleanor close. So far, she was such a good, quiet little baby. Anne couldn't help but wonder if she was going to have Richard's personality, his quietness. Anne gently stroked Eleanor's hair, which was dark like Richard's. 

"I will never tire of seeing you like this." Richard said softly from the doorway. 

Anne looked up and smiled. "Like what?" She asked. 

"Holding our child." He smiled. 

She smiled softly. "Join us?" She asked softly. 

"Gladly." Richard said softly, moving over to her. He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her, as Anne moved a bit to lay back against him. "How are you?" He asked softly. 

Anne smiled softly. "Very well." She said softly. 

Richard kissed the top of her head. "I went to see your father earlier, told him your mother is in sanctuary." 

"What did he say?" She asked. 

"Asked me to take her under my protection." He replied softly. 

She nodded. "I would like her with us." She said softly. 

"And I will do everything within my power to see that happens." He said softly. He expected problems from George though, especially as George was already talking about Warwick's lands. 

She nodded. "When do you leave?" She asked softly. 

"Tomorrow morning." He replied, sighing softly. Richard knew he had to fight to keep his family safe, but right now he'd much rather stay with Anne and Eleanor. 

"One more battle, than it's over with." She said softly. "Then we can go home to Middleham." 

He smiled softly. "You're right, we can." He said softly, gently brushing her hair back. "Are you looking forward to it, like me?" 

Anne smiled. "Yes, more than you can imagine." 

"Hmm?" He said softly. "Why do you think I cannot imagine?" 

She smiled. "We'll be returning home." She said softly. "All the places we loved, they are ours. We'll raise our children there, just as we grew up at Middleham." 

"And you want that?" He said softly

Anne smiled softly. "Yes." She nodded. "You've thought otherwise?"

"You've loved it at court." He said softly. 

She turned to look up at him. "Because you are here." She said softly. "I realized long ago, my home is with you." She sighed softly, feeling his arms tighten around her, and he nuzzled her neck. 

"It is not fair for you to say things like that, when I cannot make love to you." He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly. "When you return...."

"Ah yes, you are correct." He gently kissed her. "Something to look forward to." 

"Most definitely." Anne murmured. 

Anne woke early the next moring, before dawn, as Richard lightly kissed her face. "Good morning." He said softly. 

"Good morning." She murmured, then remembering he was leaving today, she sat up. She reached up, caressing his cheek, smiling as he turned and kissed her palm. 

"I love you." He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly. "Come home to me." She said softly. 

He nodded, standing to leave. "I will." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the victorious Yorkist army returned to London, it was Richard who led them into the city. Anne could not help but compare how she felt on this day to how she'd felt on that October day when the Lancastrian army had marched in. Today, she felt jubiliant, very proud of her husband, and very much looking forward to seeing him. As the shouts grew louder, she could tell that he was coming closer to the Tower. She held Eleanor close as Richard rode into the Tower on a magnificent white horse. As he came forward to the steps where the entire royal family was waiting, Anne descended the stairs holding Eleanor. Just as she reached him, Richard dismounted, and leaned down to gently kissed her. Anne blushed as the crowd reacted, looking up at Richard's face, she could not help but grin though. 

"Let me take her for a moment." He said softly, reaching for Eleanor. The crowd roared as he held Eleanor up for them to see. Yes, she was a girl, but everyone believed the nursery would fill with brothers for her. 

Anne smiled softly, as they walked up to where the rest of the family stood. Anne exchanged a smile with the Queen as Elizabeth decended to go to her own husband. "Welcome home." Anne murmured as they made it to their places. 

Richard smiled. "You have no idea how happy those words make me." 

Anne looked up. "Oh, I believe I do." She grinned. The answering smiled she received from Richard was wicked and full of promise, and Anne knew she would get little sleep that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anne woke in the middle of the night. The fur covers were pulled close around her, but when she reached across the bed for Richard, she found she was alone. Sitting up, she wondered where in the world he could have gone. She thought of dressing and going in search of him, but then thought better of it. She'd almost fallen back asleep, when the door opened. She searched for Richard and soon found him standing near the fire, which had almost burnout. 

"Richard?" She said softly

He immediately turned to her. "Thought you'd be asleep." He said softly. 

Anne nodded. "Woke up and you were gone." She said softly. 

He moved over and sat down next to her. "Everything is fine." He said softly. 

"You are certain?" She asked. 

Richard turned, wondering exactly how she realized something bothered him. He took a deep breath. "We killed King Hery." He said softly. 

"What?" She said softly, shocked. 

"We killed King Henry." Richard repeated. 

Looking at Richard, Anne realized he told the truth. "Come here." She said softly, wrapping her arms around him. 

Richard shuddered just a bit in her embrace. "Had to be done." He murmured. 

"Yes." She nodded. She could see that of course. 

"Hated it though." He said softly. "The son....no he was no problem, but killing the father...."

"Troubles you?"

"Yes." He nodded. 

"What would you have done?" She said softly. 

Richard thought for a moment. "There was no other choice." He took a deep breath, pulling her close, as he lay down on the bed. "Rest." He said softly. 

"You will be fine?" She asked. 

"Of course I will." He said softly, holding her close. 

She sighed softly, and soon she felt Richard's hands caressing her again. She easily realized that he needed for forget tonight's events. Raising up on her elbow, she leaned down and kissed him deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

Anne was silent as Richard led her down the corridors of the Tower to her father's cell. Two days eariler, the Earl of Warwick has been tried for treason, the verdict had been a foregone conclusion. Deep down, it bothered Anne that her father would be executed for his treasonous activities, while George would pay nothing. Of course, she kept these thoughts to herself, she knew there was no way she could confide them in either Richard or Isabel. 

As they neared the cell, Richard stopped and handed Eleanor back to Anne. "I'll wait here for you." He said softly, kissing her temple. 

"You aren't going in?" She asked. 

Richard shook his head. "You should say goodbye privately, besides there may be things you would prefer I not hear." He kissed the top of Eleanor's head. "I'll be waiting here, and if you need me then just knock on the door." He said softly as one of the guard opened the door. 

Anne slipped inside, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light. "Father?" She said softly. 

A moment later, he stood and walked over to her. "My little girl all grown up, and a mother herself." He said softly, then kissed her forehead. "May I?" He asked softly. 

Anne smiled, letting him take Eleanor." Of course." She nodded. 

He looked up. "How old is she now?" 

"Seven weeks today." Anne replied. 

He smiled softly. "She reminds me of you." 

"She does Father?" Anne asked. 

"Of course." He nodded. "She's tiny, but that's not surprising." 

Anne laughed softly. "No, it is not." 

"Both your mother and sister have been very much on my mind. I worry for both of them." He said softly. 

"Why Isabel?" She could understand his concerns turing to her mother. 

"Because George is...George." He replied. 

"Very true." Anne could not help but think it would have been nice for her father to have come to that realization a few years earlier. 

"And he will use your mother being in sanctuary to his advantage." He said softly. 

"The Beauchamp inheritance." She said softly. 

"Precisely." Her father replied. 

"He already is." Anne sighed softly. Richard had told her only a few days ago that George wanted all of her mother's lands. 

"He's admitted he wants the lands?" Warwick asked. 

"Yes, he has." She said softly, shaking her head. She still barely could believe it. Richard had said he would fight for her inheritance. "Richard has Middleham and the Neville holdings." 

"Edward will have Richard hold the North for them then." He said softly. "Have you wondered why I do not worry for you?" He asked. 

"Why?" She looked up at him. 

"Because Richard is the best of the York brothers, and I know he will take care of you." 

She was quiet for a moment. "Why did you do it?" 

"Disappointment with Edward." He replied. 

"Because he stopped taking your advice and letting you rule?" She asked pointedly. 

"Yes." He nodded. 

Anne sighed softly. "Was it worth it?" 

"Anne..." 

"No." She shook her head. "Answer the question, please. Was rebelling worth it? The stillbirth of your first grandchild? The alliance with Margaret d'Anjou? Driving your daughter into sanctuary? You'll lose your head, for treason, in the morning! Was it worth it?!" She asked. 

As her mother's voice grew louder, Eleanor woke and started to cry. Anne took her and tried to calm her down. Richard was always so much better at calming her though. As Eleanor still cried, Anne went to the door and knocked. Almost immediately the door opened, and Richard stepped inside. Glancing from his wife, whose face was blotchy with her anger, and then at his father-in-law; he realized their conversation had likely grown a bit heated. He reached and took Eleanor from Anne's arms, a bit of amusement clear on his face as he regarded this wife. "Do you want to leave?" He asked softly. 

She shook her head. "No, not yet." 

Richard nodded. "Take as long as you need." He said softly, going to one of the corners of the room with Eleanor. 

Anne turned back to her father, her look expectant, hoping he would answer her. 

Warwick had watched the interaction between his daughter and son-in-law with interest, even with the time spent apart, it was clear their relationship had strengthened. Watching them reminded him so much of his own marriage that it was almost painful. "Anne." He said softly. "You asked if it was worth it, and no it was not." He said softly. 

"Because you lost or because it was wrong?" She asked. 

His eyes closed for a moment. "Because I lost." 

Anne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "At least you were honest." She said softly. She glanced over at Richard, communicating to him that she was almost ready to leave. She stepped towards her father. "You are my father." She said softly. "And I do love you. I will mourn the man you were, the man who raised me. But the man you have become, the one overcome by his ambitions..." She shook her head. "Your grandchildren will know of the man you were, and they will be proud to be partially Neville." 

He swallowed, and then hugged her. As he watched them, Richard almost swore he saw tears in Warwick's eyes, and knew that when Anne turned there would be tears in her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Very early the next morning, Richard sat down on the side of the bed. After a moment, he reached out and started to stroke Anne's hair. She'd tossed and turned most of the night, and had never really dropped off to sleep. Even though her eyes were closed, he knew she wasn't asleep. He wished he did not have to go to the execution. He'd much rather stay with Anne, who most defintely was his priority right now. He stroked her hair back for a moment, noticing she didn't move at all. Leaning over, he lightly kissed her before leaving. 

When Richard returned a couple of hours later, Anne had barely moved at all. Her eyes were still closed, but she held his pillow tightly against her chest. After taking a moment to remove his doublet, Richard sat down on the bed next to her. "Anne?" He said softly

Anne opened her eyes, and looked over at him, through her tears. At this moment, she had no idea what to say. She'd thought she was fine, thought she would be fine, but the moment she'd heard the Tower cannon fire, she'd lost it. She'd only calmed a little just before Richard had returned. 

"Come here." He murmured as he lay down next to her, and pulled her close against him. After a moment, Anne wrapped her arms around him, snuggled close as she sniffled. Richard started to gently rub her back. 

"Do you know what I used to dream of?" She said softly

"What sweetheart?" He asked softly. 

"Years ago, when I was still a girl." She said softly. "I used to dream of us, visiting my parents at Middleham, taking our children with us, I always thought he'd be such a doting grandfather. Especially with grandsons." She said wistfully. 

Richard kissed her forehead. "More than likely he would have been." 

"Those dreams were never to be though." She said softly. "We'll never do that."

"No." He shook his head. "But Middleham is ours, will be our home. We'll fill it with our children, and make new dreams." 

She nodded. "That's true." She said softly, then sighed. "What do you dream of?"

"Regarding Middleham as our home?"

She nodded. "Yes." 

Richard was quiet for a moment, then brushed her hair back. "Escaping the castle and our duties some afternoons and going for rides." 

She smiled softly. "Our rides were always fun." She said softly. 

He smiled softly. "And can be even more fun." 

She raised up to look at him. "And just what are you thinking?" 

Richard smiled, knowing he'd acheived his purpose of distracting Anne. "Think of how many secluded areas there are on the moors. Complete privacy, a basket of food, a little wine, a blanket spread on the ground." He smiled. "A few kisses, which perhaps, lead to more." He watched as her face blushed. 

"Richard!" Anne found herself laughing. 

"You are most delightful when you are blushing." He said softly. 

"You...." She was clearly flustered. 

"You do not like my idea?" Richard said softly, stroking her face. 

"I do like it." She murmured, pressing herself closer against him. Perhaps for a little while she could forget the pain. 

"Anne..." Richard said softly. 

"Please." She murmured. "I don't want to think right now. I want to feel....to feel cherished and loved. You always make me feel that way." 

Richard groaned softly. "You are loved." He murmured. "Very much." He gently pushed Anne onto her back and kissed her deeply as he straddled her. 

Much later, they lay entangled in each other's arms. Richard kissed her forehead. "You're exhausted." He said softly. "You didn't sleep at all last night." 

"If you know that then neither did you." Anne said sleepily. 

He laughed softly. "Not really." 

She snuggled close. "Then we both should sleep." 

Richard sighed contently, his lips gently as he kissed her forehead, and then her cheek. "Sleep." He said softly. "Whatever comes next we will face it together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to anyone who wanted to see Warwick live, but all things considered I could find no reasonable way to let him live. Edward would have been a fool not to execute him, and even if he'd been held by Richard and Anne at Middleham, Warwick would have been dangerous. 
> 
> The Countess of Warwick will make an appearance in the next chapter, and I plan to touch more on George's hunger for the Countess' lands. I cannot see any circumstance where George would not have coveted the lands and inheritance. 
> 
> After the next chapter the story will probably take a small time jump of about a year or so.


	11. Chapter 11

The Countess of Warwick had been surprised to hear the commoditon in the courtyard of Beaulieu Abbey. She'd been even more surprised to look out and see the royal standards. For a moment, she wondered if the King had sent soldiers to arrest her, but her fears were calmed as she recognized both her son-in-law and her youngest daughter. Although she could easily see Edward sending Richard to arrest her, she could not see Richard bringing Anne with him if that were the case. 

She'd known from her husband that Anne had been with child when Richard had fled England. She'd learned only a few weeks earlier that Anne had given birth to a baby girl on the very day of the battle where the Earl of Warwick was defeated. Her past observations of Richard made her doubt he was disappointed by a daughter. No, he would think boys would follow, and for Anne's sake she hoped that would be true. 

The relationship between their youngest daughter and her husband had long fascinated her late husband, as such she was not surprised to see Richard help Anne from her horse. Nor was she surprised by the way his hands seemed to linger at Anne's waist longer than was strictly necessary. She realized they must have left the baby in London as they were not accompanied by a litter. She was disappointed as she would have liked to see her grandchild and at that moment could not see another opportunity. 

She was rather surprised when Richard came on his own to see her. She immediately curtseyed to him, and was shocked when he shook his head indicating there was no need. 

"We are family, Countess." Richard said softly. 

"So we are." She replied. 

Richard regarded his mother-in-law for a moment, he could not help but think she had aged in the last year and a half, but he supposed they all had. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I am sorry for your loss." 

At his words, the Countess felt her pride lift. No, she was not going to cry in front of him, or anyone else. She would remain strong, as she always had. 

Richard watched in silence as she started to crumble. Wordlessly he took a hankerchief from his doublet and handed it to her. He then turned to the window, giving her some privacy to calm herself. 

"I've heard you have a daughter." She said after several minutes of silence.

Smiling, Richard turned to face her again. "Yes." He nodded. "Her name is Eleanor." 

As he'd spoken, she could not help but notice the sterness of his face had softened. He looked more like the Richard she remembered from Middleham. She found herself glad of that, while she was not the most maternal of mothers, she could not imagne Anne married to someone who was stern. 

"I have brought something for you." Richard said softly, taking a sealed letter from his doublet. 

As the Countess took the letter, she immediately recognized her husband's untidy script. "You were there?" She asked softly. 

"Yes." He nodded. "I spoke with him just before the end, and took Anne and Eleanor to see him the day before." 

"Thank you." She said softly. She would read the letter later when she was alone. "You could have sent this by messenger." 

He nodded. "We all have much to speak about. You will join Anne and I for dinner." It was not a question, and after receiving a small nod from the Countess, Richard turned and quietly left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne looked up and smiled as her mother came into the chambers. She noticed immediately the Countess had aged, but after everything which had happened that was to be expected. Anne walked over and hugged her. "Mother." She said softly. 

She did not hesitate to return her daughter's embrace. She had been angry when Anne had gone into sanctuary. But she come to realize Richard had likely ordered Anne to take sanctuary when he fled. She also realized Anne was the only family who cared enough to come to her. She pulled back a little. "You look well, daughter." She said softly. 

Anne smiled. "I am." She nodded. 

"I understand you've had a daughter." She smiled softly. "I would have thought you would have brought her for my blessing." 

"You will see her, Mother." Anne replied, realizing Richard had not informed her mother of their plans for the Countess to live at Middleham with them. 

She nodded, of course she could not help but hope Anne was correct. "What is she like?" She asked. 

"Father said Eleanor reminded him of me." She said softly, a little wistfully. "She's tiny, like Richard and I, has his coloring. She'll likely have curly hair like his." Anne smiled softly. "She's adorable."

"Of course she is." The Countess said softly, realizing she'd never felt that way about her own daughters as babies. No, she'd been disappointed they had not been boys. "Richard was not disappointed she was not a boy?" She asked. 

Anne gave her mother a look, then replied. "No, the only thing that disappointed Richard was he was not able to be with me while I carried her." 

She couldn't help but think how fortunate her daughter was that her husband had expressed no disappointment with having a daughter. No matter how much the Earl of Warwick had loved his daughters, especially Anne, she'd always known there had been a bit of disappointment when they'd first been born. He'd wanted a boy of course, and she'd failed at that. 

"Mother?" Anne said softly, watching her face as the expression changed. 

"You're lucky." She said honestly. 

"That Richard was not disappointed?" She asked softly. 

"Oh yes." She said softly. 

"Father was then?" She said softly. 

At that question, she looked up into her daughter's eyes. "Of course your father wanted boys, all men do." She said softly. "Doesn't mean he did not love you." 

"No, I do not doubt his love." She said softly. 

Just as she said that, Richard walked in, glancing at both his wife and his mother-in-law, he wondered what they had been talking about. He immediately walked over to Anne, took her hand and kissed it. "Dinner is set up for us in the outer chambers." He said softly. 

As the Countess of Warwick went into the outer chambers, Richard held Anne back for just a moment. "Just what were you talking about?" He asked. 

"Eleanor." She replied. 

Richard studied her for a moment. "And that has upset you?" He asked softly. 

She smiled a bit. "No, it has not." She said softly. "She said I was lucky that you were not upset we had a daughter instead of a son, and that Father had wanted boys." 

He kissed her forehead. "Men want sons, that is natural." He said softly. "We want someone to grow up to be just like us." 

She smiled softly as his arms went around her. "Women want sons too." She said softly. "Because they are our legacy." 

He kissed her forehead. "And we will have sons, God willing." He said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne watched quietly as Richard undressed for bed. Watching him was something she believed she would never tire of, she pulled the covers back for him as he came to the bed. 

Richard leaned over and very lightly kissed her. Neither of them were very comfortable with making love while staying at the abbey, so they both were careful not to allow their kisses to grow too heated. He turned to look at Anne. "That went better than I thought." 

She nodded. "Indeed it did." She sighed softly, laying her head against his shoulder. "I was surprised she agreed to come to Middleham as quickly as she did." 

"There was probably something in the letter from your father which told her that would be in her best interest to join with us." 

Anne glanced over at him. "Possibly." She said softly. 

Smiling softly, Richard reached over and brushed her hair back. "What's on your mind?" He asked softly. 

"What she said earlier, about Father wanting sons, I wonder if that is why she was always so cool with me?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head against his shoulder. 

Richard kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps." He said softly. 

"It was strange seeing her without Father." She said softly. 

Richard was quiet for a moment. "Yes, it was." He agreed. He knew the only time Anne had cried for her father had been the day of the execution. Perhaps she'd used the trip to Beaulieu Abbey to bury her grief, but he could not help but think it would be better for Anne to let it out. "You know it is okay to cry?" He murmured. 

Anne raised her head up to look at him. "I am fine." She said softly. As Richard stared at her, Anne's resolve started to weaken. "I'm angry with him." She murmured. 

"I would think that is only natural." He said softly. 

"He always said family was important to him, yet Father's actions tore our family apart, and he tried to tear you and I apart." 

"The explanations he gave, those were not enough?" 

"No." She murmured. 

Richard was quiet for a moment, still stroking her hair. "You've not forgiven him yet?"

She shook her head. "No, and I know I must." Her voice made it clear she did not wish to forgive, at least not yet. 

"Forgiveness costs us, beacause we must let go our our tendencies to want revenge." He said softly. 

Anne thought for a moment, thankful he was listening to her, but not telling her what she must do. She kissed his shoulder. "You're right." She said softly. 

He gently kissed her. "So your mother at Middleham?" He asked, changing the subject. "How are we going to handle that?"

"A suite of rooms for her." She suggested softly. "Far away from ours." She laughed softly. 

He laughed softly. "That can be arranged." 

Anne laughed softly. "Perhaps a tower of her own."

Richard thought for a moment. "Yes, that would work." He nodded. 

Anne sighed softly, snuggling close as Richard wrapped his arms around her. "How are we going to handle this?" She murmured against his teams. 

"One day at a time'" He said softly. 

"You're right." She murmured. "That's all we can do.


	12. Chapter 12

Once they arrived back in London, Anne went immediately to Eleanor's nursery. After nearly a month away, she was very anxious to see her daughter. Smiling softly, she picked up her baby daughter. Of course, she'd grown in the month Anne had been away, which pleased Anne. Thus far, their daughter was very healthy, and that was such a relief. She knew babies were often vulnerable, and of course she prayed daily for her daughter's health. 

A few minutes later, she turned and was quite surprised to find Elizabeth standing there. "I did not hear you enter, Your Grace." She inclined her head, deciding curtseying while holding her daughter would be difficult. 

Elizabeth smiled. "As much as we've been through together, you may call me Elizabeth." 

Anne smiled. "Of course, Elizabeth." She nodded. They had dropped all formality while they'd been in sanctuary, but Anne was well aware that was over. 

Elizabeth smiled. "She has grown." She said softly, looking at little Eleanor. 

Anne grinned. "Yes, she has." She looked closely at the other woman. "Are you with child again?" She asked. 

Elizabeth laughed. "How did you guess?" 

Anne sat down with Eleanor in her arms. "A lucky guess." She said softly. 

"An educated guess." Elizabeth mused. "As, I would imagine your husband is as ardent as mine." 

Anne knew she had to be blushing. "Yes." She said softly. 

"Hmmmm." Elizabeth said softly. "Actually, I have some news for you." 

"What is that?" She asked. 

"Edward has sent George to deal with problems on the Scottish border." Elizabeth replied. 

"George?" Anne couldn't keep the shock from her voice.

"Indeed." Elizabeth replied. 

"George is..." Anne shock her head. She could not help but think Richard would have to go after George. She could not see George handling this well at all. 

"I thought you should be warned." Elizabeth said softly. 

"Thank you." Anne nodded. 

"Of course." Elizabeth nodded. "You've been to see your mother?" She asked. 

"Yes, we did." Anne replied. 

"She is well?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Yes." Anne smiled. "She is." 

"That is good, for your sake." Elizabeth said softly. 

Anne watched Elizabeth for a moment. "How is your mother?" She asked. 

Elizabeth was shocked for a moment, and then answered. "She seems to be rather tired, and I don't know." 

"It concerns you?" Anne asked softly. 

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "Very much." She admitted softly, then she sat down across from Anne. "And there are other things too." 

Anne looked up. "What, if I may ask?"

"Edward." She replied. "He has a new mistress."

Anne's eyes grew wide for a moment, of course she knew Edward had never been faithful to Elizabeth. "She's different?" Anne guessed. 

"How did you know?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Because Edward has never been a man to be faithful." She said gently. 

"Her name is Jane Shore." Elizabeth silently fumed as she said the name. 

"How is she different?" Anne asked. 

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "I walked in on them in bed." 

Anne's mind raced for a moment, if she were to walk in on Richard like that, she had no idea how she would react. She got up, taking Eleanor back over to the cradle. "You are his wife, his Queen." She said softly, turning back to Elizabeth. "He choose you for love, and did not care about the consequences. While this Jane Shore may last longer than most of his mistresses, she's not going to replace you in his heart." 

"Hmmmmm." Elizabeth said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Richard walked into their chambers, he immediately looked for Anne. Finding her standing near one of the windows, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you." He said softly. 

Anne smiled, leaning back against him. They'd only been apart a few hours, but after spending the last month almost constantly together while traveling the time apart had felt a bit unusual. "I've missed you too." She said softly, sighing as he kissed her neck. 

"We must go to the Great Hall to dine soon." He murmured. Of course, that was not at all what he wanted to do

Anne smiled. "Hmmm, and doesn't anticipation make certain things more enjoyable?" She said softly. 

"You are right." He said softly. He kissed her shoulder. "I have a present for you." He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly. "What what might that be?" 

Richard took her hand and led her back into the bedchamber, and then directed her to sit in front of the mirror. Anne was a little surpised as he started to unfasten the gold necklace she'd chosen to wear. "The earrings too?" She asked softly, realizing the present was jewlery of some kind. 

"Yes." He said softly. "We were traveling on your birthday, but I did not forget your birthday." 

Anne smiled, looking up at him. "I am well aware you did not forget." She shivered a bit remembering exactly how he'd awakened her that morning. 

"Close your eyes." He said softly. 

Anne immediately closed her eyes. After a moment, she could feel Richard placing a necklace around her neck, then felt his hand near hers, and realized he was probably placing matching earrings on the table for her to wear. 

"Open your eyes." Richard said softly. 

When Anne opened her eyes, she saw it was a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace, which matched perfectly with her dress. "They are beautiful. Thank you." She said softly. 

Richard nodded, his fingers gently tracing over the necklace. He smiled at Anne's intake of breath as his fingers moved lower to caress the top of her breasts. "Oh, I'll think of a way for you to express your gratitude." He laughed softly. 

Anne looked up at him. "And what might that be?" 

He traced his fingers over the necklace again. "By wearing only this when we go to bed tonight." As she nodded, Richard met her eyes in the mirror, and saw his desire reflected in Anne's eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne sighed softly, snuggling close against Richard. He had just gotten back into bed after taking her necklace and placing it on her dressing table. She snuggled just a bit closer as he started to stroke her hair. 

"Do not be surprised if I am called to Scotland soon." He murmured. 

"George?" She asked softly. 

"How did you know?" He asked softly. 

"Elizabeth told me earlier today that George has been sent to deal with the problems on the Scottish border." 

Richard sighed. "He is my brother, but..."

"You are not certain he is the best choice to deal with the Scots?" She murmured. 

"Exactly." Richard said softly. 

"Hmmmm, we shall see." She replied. "Elizabeth is troubled by Edward's new mistress." 

Richard couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. "Edward will always have a new mistress." 

"She walked in on them, in bed." Anne said softly. 

"Ouch." Richard muttered

"I couldn't help but feel sorry for her." She murmured. "And wonder how I would react...."

"You have no reason to worry about that." Richard said immediately. 

"I know that." Anne murmured. "I am the most fortunate of wives." 

"How so?" Richard asked softly. 

Anne smiled, looking up at him. "We married young, grew together, fell in love, and we are happy. You are a most honorable man, who would never break our vows." 

"You never feared I would, even while I was in Bruges?" He asked softly. 

"No." Anne said softly. 

Richard kissed the top of her head. "I was tempted." He murmured. "Sorely tempted at times." 

Anne looked up. "You were?

Richard nodded. "Edward...." He laughed just a bit. "He thought I was brooding too much. So he thought going to a tavern was a good idea. Of course, he soon was upstairs with a woman. There was another woman I was talking to downstairs." He buried his head against her shoulder for a moment. "Truthfully, it only made me realize how much I missed you." 

Anne reached up, running her fingers through his hair. "You know I never doubted you, not at all." 

"I know." He murmured. "You are the only woman I want." He gently kissed her. 

Anne sighed softly, kissing him. "You are mine." She said softly. 

Richard could not help but laugh softly at her possessiveness. "And you are mine." He murmured, holding her close.


	13. Chapter 13

The Gloucester apartments were a frenzy of activity as Richard walked in that evening. They would be leaving London in the morning. Richard to clean up the mess George was making with the Scots. Anne would travel as far as Middleham with him, while the Countess of Warwick would meet them outside London and travel with Eleanor. After making eye contact with Anne, who was overseeing the packing, Richard went to the nursery to check on Eleanor. 

As he leaned over the cradle, Richard realized Eleanor was awake. "You are turning into quite a little night owl, ma petite." He laughed softly. Hearing her father's voice and laughter, Eleanor started to giggle. 

When Anne walked into the nursery later, she found Richard on the floor with Eleanor. He'd spread his cloak on the floor, and was letting Eleanor crawl on it. Anne could not help but laugh at the sight. 

Richard glanced up and smiled. "What amuses you?" 

"Watching you with our daughter." Anne smiled. 

"Why does that amuse you?" He asked. 

"You're so good with her." She smiled softly. 

"You say that like it shocks you." Richard said softly. 

"Sometimes it does." Anne said as she knelt next to him. 

"Why?" Richard asked softly, gently brushing her hair back. 

"Do you really believe most men would be letting their daughter crawl around on their cloak?" 

"Then they have no idea what they are missing." He replied. 

Anne watched as Richard picked up Eleanor and placed her back on the cloak. Richard had been home for months, yet she had not conceived again. Mostly definitely it was not for lack of trying. 

Richard watched Anne for several moments, studying her face. When he moved over to her, Anne was so deep in her own thoughts that she was startled when he slipped an arm around her waist. Feeling her jump just a bit, Richard kissed her cheek. "Worrying and fretting is not going to make you conceive any faster." He murmured. 

Anne turned to look at him. "How did you know?" She asked. 

Richard smiled. "Because I know you." He said softly, touching his finger to the tip of her nose for a moment. "

"My mother had only Isabel and I, and I so want to give you many children." She said softly. "As large of a family as you grew up with." 

"You forget." He said softly. "I am the youngest. Yes, my mother had many children, but I grew up with George and Margaret." Anne leaned back against Richard, and nodded as he continued. "Do I want children? Of course, what man does not." He brushed her hair back, kissing her neck. "Relax, enjoy Eleanor, enjoy going home to Middleham." 

"I know you are right." Anne said softly. 

"But?" Richard murmured. When she didn't answer, Richard continued. "Do you think that's the reason we make love almost nightly?" 

Anne looked up at him. "A part of it." She said softly. 

"I will not deny that." He said softly. "But that is not the principal reason." 

"It is not?" Anne murmured, as Eleanor crawled over to her lap. 

"Of course not." He said softly. "We should put Eleanor to bed." 

Anne smiled. "And then what shall we do?" 

Richard held his hand out to help her up. "I have every intention of showing my wife how much she is loved." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard could not help but notice how happy Anne was as they came closer to Middleham. She'd been light hearted since they'd left London, but now she seemed positively gleeful. As she spurred her horse forward, he glanced over his men, and then spurred his own horse after her. 

Anne looked back at Richard and grinned, as she heard him coming behind him. "We're almost there." She grinned. 

He laughed softly. "Yes, we are." He couldn't help but grin at Anne. "You are glad to be home." 

Anne glanced over at him. "Yes, that is true." She nodded. 

Once they'd arrived in the courtyard, Richard helped Anne down from her horse. "Welcome home." He murmured. 

Anne slipped her hand into his. "Our home." She said softly. 

"Yes, it is." Richard said softly as they turned to go inside. He would only be able to stay one night, and would leave for Scotland in the morning. 

Anne looked up at Richard and grinned. "Shall we go inside." She said softly. 

"Of course." He nodded. 

As they walked into the Great Hall, Anne froze. She glanced around, realizing little had probably changed since her father had fled to France. 

Richard wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back against him. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly. 

"So little has changed." Anne murmured. 

"Yet so much has." He guessed softly. They were now the lord and lady of the castle. 

"Exactly." She nodded. 

"Come." He said softly. "We'll go upstairs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne sighed very softly, snuggling close to Richard. She lay sleepily in his arms. "Hmmmmm." She said softly, contently. 

"Happy?" He asked softly. 

Anne smiled. "Do you even need to ask?" She murmured. 

He laughed softly. "No, I suppose not." He sighed very softly, nuzzling her neck. Richard not admit he dreaded their parting in the morning. "You will not be alone for long." He murmured. 

She laughed softly. "No, Mother and Eleanor will be here in a few days." She said softly. She had to wonder how her mother was going to take this, no longer being the lady of the castle. 

Richard sighed softly, leaning down to kiss her again. He pulled her closer against him, as his fingers traced over her skin. 

"Again?" She mumured. Not that she minded, at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was up early the next morning, watching as Richard was dressed in his arm. She tried to hide her yawn, but she glanced up at met Richard's amused eyes, and knew he'd noticed it. 

He dismissed his squires, and walked over to where Anne was sitting. "I fear I kept you awake too much last night." He said softly. 

"Do I seem as if I mind?" She asked softly, slipping her hand into his. 

"Not in the least." Richard smiled. 

"Nor do I." She murmured. "After all the bed will be quite lonely during the coming weeks." 

Richard leaned his forehead against hers. "Not for a moment longer than necessary, that I promise." 

Anne nodded. "That I know." 

He kissed her forehead, and then knelt to receive her blessing. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, and then traced her fingers over his face. Anne did not feel the trepidation she'd felt the last time she sent him off to battle. No, this time she knew their parting would be measured in weeks, not months. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within the first five minutes he spent with his brother, Richard was fuming. Was it possible George was really this...well stupid. That was the only explanation. George was content to push the Scots back across the border, but never once did he cross the border to go after them. How could he not see that would be the best way to handle the situation. 

Then there was the problems of the Neville/Beauchamp inheritance. George seemed to believe that because he was married to Isabel, and she was the eldest. Richard knew though that the intention had always been for both of Warwick's daughters to inherit, not to mention the Beauchamp holdings should not be a part of it as their mother-in-law still lived. 

Within a few weeks, Richard's policy of pursuing the raiding Scots across the border had worked, and the Scots were suing for peace. Richard could not help but feel relieved as they rode back towards Middleham, perhaps the North would be a peaceful place for he and Anne to live and to raise their children. 

The sulleness displayed by George was quite the concern to Richard though. He'd always loved his brother, both of them actually. And as the youngest, he'd always looked up to them. But now it seemed as if George were almost a stranger. He could not understand George's hunger for the lands. He felt as if the rebellion and betrayal had changed George forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was sitting on the window seat in the solar, her embroidery stand in front of her, when she heard the commodion outside. Glancing out, she quickly realized Richard had returned. She got up, preparing to run out to him. But before she could pick up Eleanor and go, the doors to the solar opened, and he stood in the doorway. Anne looked up, with Eleanor in her arms. 

"Richard." She said softly, as he crossed the space between them. He soon had her in his arms and was kissing her passionately. "Welcome home." She murmured. 

Richard kissed Anne again, pulling her close. Anne immediately wondered if he would be able to feel the swelling of her stomach while wearing his armor. She'd found out she was with child shortly after he'd left. There was no way she was doing to tell him that news in a letter, she wanted to see his face when she told him so badly. And now, she would be able to. 

After his squires had removed his armor and left the bedchamber. Richard pulled Anne into his arms. Amost immediately he realized there was something different. "Anne?" 

She looked up at him and grinned. "We're going to have another child." She said very softly. 

Richard stared at her for a moment. "You're....with child." 

She nodded. "Only found out a few days after you left. I wanted to see your face when I told you." She murmured.

"I love you." Richard said very softly, his had against her stomach which was only slightly swollen with child. 

Anne looked up, and brushed his hair back for a moment. "That is one thing that will never be doubted." She murmured.


	14. Chapter 14

Anne sighed very softly, opening her eyes. She had not even realized she'd dozed off. Opening her eyes, she noticed Richard still was resting with his head on her stomach. They'd spent just about the entire afternoon since his homecoming from Scotland in bed. He'd kissed her slightly swollen stomach, and had lain with his head against it, talking to the baby. Anne reached down, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

"I've thought of cutting it." He said softly, just to see what she would say. 

"Absolutely not!" She shook her head. 

Richard raised his head up and looked at Anne quizzically before he started to laugh. He was still chuckling as he lay his head next to hers on the pillow. "You need not worry, you love running your fingers through my hair too much for me to ever cut it." 

"Well that's a relief." She muttered. 

Richard gently pushed her hair back, and kissed her. He sighed softly as Anne's arms went around him, pulling him close. "Anne." He murmured. He knew it was wrong, knew the church said a man was not to lie with his wife while she was with child. Although it took everything he had, he pulled away a little from her. 

"Richard?" Anne said softly, a little confused. 

"You know we cannot." He said softly. "You're with child." When Anne sighed, he could hear the frustration in that sigh. "It could hurt the baby." He murmured. 

Anne closed her eyes. "Very well." She murmured. She did not believe it would hurt the baby at all. Would she really want him so much if it would hurt the baby? She rested her head on his shoulder, remembering what she would have given just to have him there to hold her when she was carrying Eleanor. She would be content with having him home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard looked up as Anne came into his chambers, he immediately got up from behind his desk and brought her over to one of the chairs. He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. 

Anne smiled. "We're both well."

Richard's eyes were soft as he looked at her. "Wonderful." He murmured. "There's something on your mind though, I can tell." 

She nodded. "What is going on with George?"

Richard leaned back a little, studying her face for a moment. "He's...." He shook his head. How to explain it? "Sometimes, I'm not certain I even know." 

Anne frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"He's upset over the inheritance issues. Believes he is owed more as he's my older brother, and Isabel is your older sister." 

Anne laughed just a bit and shook her head. "Does he not even realize what he did? He rebelled. He's lucky..." 

"To still have his head." Richard finished for her. Of course he knew it bothered Anne that her father had been executed and George had lost nothing at all. He also knew she'd probably never would have said anything at all to him. She respected his relationship with George. 

Anne looked up, blushing just a bit. "You knew what I thought?" She asked. 

He took her hand and kissed it. "Yes, of course George going unpunished has upset you, I've always known that." 

"You are not bothered by how I feel?" She asked softly. 

Richard shook his head. "Do you truly think your deepest thoughts would bother me?." He took both of her hands and kissed them. "I would never try to tell you what to think or what to feel." 

Anne smiled slightly. "That I realize." 

"What troubles you, Anne?" Richard asked softly. 

"Isabel." She murmured. "I worry for her." 

"Why?" He asked softly. He had no doubt that George would never harm Isabel. 

"I wrote to her shortly before your return. There's been no reply." Anne said softly. 

Richard knelt in front of Anne, taking both of her hands. "You should be prepared that you will not hear from her for awhile. Nor will your mother." 

Anne looked at him for a moment. "What do you mean?" 

"As upset as George is over the inheritance issues, it is possible he will not allow her to write to you or the Countess." 

"You're kidding me." She could not think even George would be that cruel. 

"I will make inquiries about her health." He said softly. 

She nodded. "Richard, I want her here for my confinement." She said softly. 

He kissed her forehead. "You must know I will do whatever must be done to resolve things with George, but he also has to compromise." 

"And George compromising on anything is unlikely." 

"Yes." Richard said honestly. 

Anne nodded, knowing she would have to prepare herself for her sister not being with her when the baby was born. She found herself fighting tears, and as Richard gently pulled her to her feet to hold her, she stopped fighting them. 

Richard gently rubbed her back, letting her cry. He searched his brain, trying to think of a way to distract her away from her thoughts. He kissed her temple. "I am curious..." 

Anne raised her head up to look at him. "What, Richard?" She sniffled a little 

"Do you feel the baby move?" His hand had moved down to her stomach, gently rubbing it. He'd yet to feel the baby move. 

She smiled, and then laughed softly. "Little flutterings, but that will change soon."

"Will it?" He asked softly. 

Anne took his hand and guided it over to the other side. "Actually the baby is here right now." 

Richard gently pressed his hand against her stomach, but still could feel nothing. 

Anne sensed his disappointment and leaned up and kissed his chin. "You'll feel the baby soon." She promised. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had taken to walking in the garden after dinner each evening. Anne's arm would often be tucked into Richard's or they would be holding hands. She found the excursions helped her to sleep. She was sleeping much better with this pregnancy than she had with Eleanor. But then again, she had Richard by her side every night this time. 

That evening, Richard's arm had encircled her waist as they walked, and one of Anne's hands was against her stomach. She started to gently rub it, as the baby was feeling rather active right now. 

Richard glanced over. "You are well?" He asked, perhaps a little worried.

Anne glanced up. "The baby is very active right now." She smiled. 

He grinned. "Do you think..." He said, as Anne took his hand and placed it on her stomach. A few moments later, he felt....something. "Anne..."

She smiled softly. "Yes, that's the baby." 

"Oh...." He said softly, reverently. A moment later, he'd dropped to his knees in front of Anne, and had kissed her stomach. "Your father loves you very much." He murmured. 

Anne had often heard him say those very words in their bed when he would lay with his head on her stomach, but as she felt the baby kick in response to his voice, she couldn't stop the tears which filled her eyes. So much they had missed with Eleanor when the sea had been between them, and she'd lain awake at night talking about Richard. 

"Anne?" Richard said softly, standing and gently wiping her tears. He'd quickly discovered, upon arriving home, that being with child made her very emotional at times. 

She smiled. "Don't mind me." She said softly. "Everything is fine, just so much we missed with Eleanor." 

"Yes." He agreed softly. "That is true." 

Anne raised up on tip toes and gently kissed him. She sighed softly as his arms encircled her, pulling her close. She lay her head on his chest, as he rested his chin on top of her head. 

"You are so beautiful." Richard murmured into her hair. 

She raised her head from chest and looked up. "Am I?" She murmured. She had to admit that the larger she was becoming, the less sure she was of herself, and it was not helping that Richard was only giving her very light kisses and touches. 

"So beautiful." He murmured. "It's all I can do to keep my hands off you." He laughed softly. 

Anne looked up. "Do you think I would want you so much if it would hurt the baby?" She asked softly. 

"You want me?" He said softly. 

"So much." Anne said softly, hopefully. 

As he looked at her, Richard realized he would gladly pay whatever penance was necessary for what he was about to do. The hope in her voice and her eyes was something he could not ignore. He pulled Anne close to him and kissed her in a way he'd not kissed her since arriving back from Scotland.


	15. Chapter 15

Anne was quite amused as she met Richard outside the chapel. Although, she'd never had any doubts of her husband's piety, she knew that was not the only reason he was frequently to be found in Middleham's chapel these days. No, her husband spent much time in chapel due to their nightly activities. Anne often wondered why the priest did not give larger penances to Richard, for the ones he was currently giving were not having the desired effect. No, Richard was back almost daily confessing to having made love to his pregnant wife the night before. Anne had thought of also confessing, and joining Richard in doing penance; but when she'd mentioned it to him, Richard had expressly forbidden her confession. He'd stated he would do enough penance for both of them. 

Richard walked over and took both of Anne's hands in his. She'd been asleep when he'd left their chambers that morning, just as she usually was. "You are well?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, of course." Anne smiled, she had to admit Richard's concern over her health was heartening. Slipping her arm into his, she said softly. "A messenger from George has arrived." 

Richard turned to look at her. "When?" He questioned. 

"About an hour ago." She replied. 

"Why was I not informed?" Richard asked immediately. 

Anne smiled. "You've always said you do not wish to be disturbed at chapel unless it is an emergency." She said evenly. 

"You did not feel a message from George was an emergency?" Richard raised an eyebrow. 

Anne laughed softly. "An emergency means the Scots are on the border or a war messenger from the King. Not a messenger from your wayward brother." She said softly. 

Richard laughed softly. "Even under the current circumstances a messenger from George is not an emergency?"

Anne frowned. "He would not tell me, said the message is for your eyes only." 

Richard nodded. "Then perhaps, we have kept him waiting long enough." 

"He's waiting in the Great Hall." Anne said softly. 

It took several minutes for them to arrive in the Great Hall. Richard had insisted they walk slowly down the stairs, and had helped Anne down each stair. Anne, of course knew she could walk down the stairs easily on her own, but she said nothing to Richard. After all, it was better to humor him. Anne knew that, for some reason, he'd started to worry about her during this pregnancy. 

"Your Grace." The messenger said, bowing to him. "The message I bear is for you alone." 

"Anything you have to say to me, may be said in the presence of Her Grace." Richard said evenly. 

Anne could not help but smile a little at that, and she slipped her hand into his for just a moment. Of course, she knew that Richard would tell her whatever the messenger said, but she loved that he'd just immediately said the messenger could speak in front of her. 

"Your Graces." The messenger said, taking out a sealed letter and handing it to Richard. 

Letting go of Anne's hand, Richard took the letter, and then with a glance to Anne for just a moment, Richard sat down and started to read the letter. 

Anne watched quietly as Richard read the letter. He finished and then turned back to the messenger. "You were instructed to await my reply?" He asked. 

"Yes, Your Grace." The messenger nodded. 

"You will have it by nightfall. Meanwhile refreshments will be provided." Richard then held his hand out to Anne, who placed her hand in his as they left the Great Hall. 

"What does the letter say?" Anne asked as Richard helped her upstairs. 

Richard smiled a bit. "George has taken my suggestions." 

"You mean..." Anne grinned as they reached the landing. 

"You will likely hear from your sister soon." Richard smiled, as Anne hugged him. 

"And just what did you have to give him? George is not doing this from the bottom of his heart." 

Richard sighed. "No, he's not." He said softly. "I am giving him the office of Great Chamberlain." 

Anne looked up at him. "Richard?" She said softly. Of course, she knew that was one of the highest offices he held, and one Edward had given him shortly after they'd left Middleham at the end of his training. 

"Your happiness and peace of mind, those matter much more." He murmured his hand going to her stomach. "Having Isabel with you will make your confinement much more comfortable for you." He said softly, stroking her stomach. 

"That is very true." Anne murmured. She sighed softly, as his arms wrapped around her. "What else has he asked for?"

"Your mother's southern holdings." Richard said softly. "And Edward is inclined to grant them." He knew Anne would not like that at all. 

Anne looked down for a moment. "So my mother is to be punished for my father's treason?"

Richard sighed. He knew he would be unable to get Anne to see it any other way. "Edward wants peace." He said softly. 

"And my mother must be the one to pay the price for it." 

Richard was silent for a moment. "The inheritance will be divided between you and your sister, as if your mother were already dead."

Anne pulled away, going to the window. She was silent as she looked out the window. Richard watched her for a moment, waiting for her to speak. "And my mother?" She finally said. 

"She is safe with us." Richard said softly. "We will give her a home." 

After a moment, Anne nodded. 

Richard walked over to her. "I argued against it." He said softly. "But Edward, he is fearful of your mother marrying again, and to someone who does not support us." 

Anne turned back to face him. "I know you tried." She said softly. 

Richard gently brushed her hair back. "Perhaps, George will be satisfied by this." 

Anne looked up at him. "Yes." She nodded. "Perhaps." She would let Richard believe that, clearly he needed to. As for herself, she did not believe it for a moment. What she hated was that her sister would be caught in the middle of George's schemes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was relieved to hear from Isabel a few days later. She'd been so worried about her sister, but luckily Isabel was well. Anne could tell Isabel was grieved that she had not conceived again since losing her baby nearly two years earlier. As much as she grieved, Isabel still expressed her joy at Anne's pregnancy and, as long as George consented, would be with Anne during her confinement. 

Richard walked into their chambers one evening. Anne's pregnancy was advancing, and they'd found she did not desire love making as much as she had. Richard was not a bit troubled by that. 

When he walked in, Richard was surprised to find Anne sitting in the warm water of the bathtub. Quietly he dismissed her ladies and walked over to her. "Sweetheart." He said softly, kneeling in front of the tub. 

Looking at Richard, Anne could not help but blush. "Richard." She said softly. 

Richard leaned over and kissed her. Anne sighed softly, tasting the wine on his lips. "Oh, that is good." Anne murmured. 

"Hmmm, you would like to kiss?" He said softly. 

"Very much so." Anne murmured. 

Richard sighed softly, kissing her again. "You will allow me to assist you?" He said softly. 

Blushing, Anne nodded. "Yes, if that is what you wish." She closed her eyes, sighing softlyl as Richard took the washcloth and soap and started to bathe her. After several minutes of his gentle ministrations, Richard stood to help her up. 

Richard could not help but notice how much Anne was blushing now. "You are beautiful." He said softly. 

"Truly." She murmured. Lately, she'd felt so large with child, and as if her body was no longer her own

Richard leaned in, gently kissing her, letting his hands run along her body. "So beautiful." He murmured. He gently took the towel and started to dry her gently. "Let me help you to bed." He said softly, helping her to walk over to the bed. Her nightgown lay upon it, so Richard picked it up and slipped it over her head. 

"Stay." Anne mured, gently kissing him. 

"Of course." He said softly, helping her into bed. He leaned over, gently kissing her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was overjoyed a few days later, as she stood in the courtyard as Isabel arrived. She was so very happy to see her sister after so long. "Izzy!" She cried, moving over to her sister just as quickly as she was able to. 

"Annie!" Isabel grinned, hugging her sister close. "Look at you." She said softly, placing her hand on Anne's swollen stomach. 

Anne laughed very softly. "Come." She said softly. "Come see your niece, Richard has her inside." 

"And Mother?" She said softly. 

"She looks forward to seeing you." Anne said softly. 

As they walked into the Great Hall, Richard was waiting with Eleanor, who was standing and holding his hand. The almost eleven months old baby was quite active. 

"Oh, she's standing!" Isabel grinned. 

"Oh, that's not all she can do." Richard grinned. "Do you want to go to your mama?" He asked his daughter, then as Eleanor held on to one of his fingers, she toddled over to where Anne and Isabel were standing. 

"Oh, she's walking." Isabel exclaimed. 

"With a little help." Anne grinned. She was so thrilled to have her sister with her. 

As Richard watched his beloved wife with her sister, he could not but think that giving up the office of Great Chamberlain had been more than worth it. Yes, it had been his most profitable office, but seeing Anne smile like this was worth so much more than the lost revenue. He could only hope George would continue to stay appeased. Although, he did not express it to Anne, he had his doubts about how long George's appeasement would last. There would be a reckoning with George, and he could not help but think Edward was putting it off as long as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Anne smiled to herself watching as her mother and sister talked. Really it almost seemed like old times, and there were times she expected to see her father walk through the door. Of course, she knew that would never be, but still there were times she imagined it to be so. She knew better than anyone that her mother had been so worried for Isabel when the letters had ceased. The Countess was not one to show her feelings often, but Anne had sensed that losing touch with her eldest daughter, after having just regained it, had almost been more than her mother could take at times. 

Isabel sat down next to Anne on the bed. "You look so well, Annie." She said softly, starting to stroke Anne's hair. 

Anne smiled softly. "Thanks." She said softly. The truth was Anne did feel very well, as long as she didn't think about her confinement which would begin in the morning. The time away from Richard, no she did not want to think about that at all. But then again, time with her sister would be wonderful. "How are you?" Anne asked softly. 

Isabel turned to look at her. "I'm not bad." She said softly. 

"You are certain?" Anne asked softly. There was something which just seemed off with her sister. 

Isabel sighed very softly. "Sometimes..." She murmured. 

"What?" Anne asked softly. 

"Remember a few years ago when I hoped George would love me like Richard loves you." She said softly. 

"Of course." Anne nodded. 

She shook her head. "It's not going to happen, Annie." She whispered. 

"Oh, Izzy." She said softly, gently hugging her

"He blames me that we've not conceived again." Isabel said said softly. 

"That is just..." Anne shook her head, fiercely. She then turned her head on the pillow and looked at her sister. "How often are you intimate?" Anne asked. 

"Annie!" She started to laugh. "That's...."

"What?" Anne asked, laughing softly. 

Isabel shook her head. "Personal." She finally said softly. 

Anne turned to look at her. "Don't you remember when we were girls, and we'd lie in bed and talk throughout the night." 

"How you used to dream of kissing Richard." Isabel teased her. 

Anne laughed, blushing a little. "Why yes." She nodded. 

"So you still dream of kissing Richard?" Isabel teased Anne. 

"I don't have to dream anymore." Anne grinned. 

Isabel was quiet for a bit. "Annie?" She finally asked. 

Anne turned to look at her. "What Izzy?" 

"Do you actually like...." She didn't know how to ask it. 

Anne turned to look at her. "Marital relations?" Anne finished for her after a moment's thought. 

"Yes." She nodded, blushing. 

"Yes, very much." Anne replied without a moment's hesitation. 

Isabel's eyes were wide as she looked at her little sister. "Seriously, you do?" She asked. 

"Oh yes." Anne nodded. 

Isabel turned her head away. "Maybe there's something wrong with me." She murmured. 

"No." Anne shook her head. Something wrong with George, probably, but there was absolutely nothing wrong with her sister. 

"How do you..." She turned back towards Anne. 

"Does he touch you?" Anne asked. 

"Anne..." She said softly. 

"No." Anne shook her head. "We've always been able to be honest with each other." 

She shook her head. "Not really." 

Anne closed her eyes. She just could not imagine what it would be like to be without all the little ways Richard would touch her daily. "You've never....felt pleasure?"

"No." She shook her head. 

Anne could not help but think George was a complete idiot. Everyone knew a woman had to feel pleasure too for conception to happen. She reached over and took Izzy's hand. "I'm sorry." She murmured. 

"Me too, Annie." She said softly. "Me too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne smiled, watching as Richard patiently walked Eleanor around their chambers. Their little girl was so close to walking on her own, but right now she seemed to find the world much safer while holding her father's hand or finger. Richard was so patient with her, and loved spending time with their little girl. Honestly, there were times when it was enough to make Anne want to cry. She'd never doubted Richard would be a good father, but she'd quickly realized she'd never been prepared for how good of a father he was. 

She smiled softly, as Richard got into bed with her. She was to go into her confinement tomorrow, but that was something she did not want to think about at all. 

Richard leaned over and gently kissed her. "You've seemed very lost in thought this evening." He remarked. 

Anne sighed very softly, feeling his fingers tracing down her arm. "Yes, that's true." 

"What is on your mind?" He asked. 

"George and Isabel." She murmured. 

"Ahh." Richard said softly. "What about them?" He asked softly. 

She was quiet for a moment. "I doubt you'd like what we discussed today." 

"And what would that have been?" Richard said lightly. 

"Relations between a husband and wife." Anne replied. 

Richard looked up, a little shocked, then he laughed. "Shocking." He murmured. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. 

She sighed very softly. "Actually it's made me thankful for what we have." 

"How so?" Richard asked softly, his hand slipping under her gown. 

Anne gasped softly. "They don't touch like we do." She murmured. 

"You would not be able to stand that." Richard murmured. 

"No." Anne agreed softly, sighing as he gently rubbed her stomach. 

"Neither would I." He murmured. "I like touching you too much." 

Anne smiled softly. "What if I can't sleep while in confinement?" She asked softly. 

"Send Isabel to me, and I will come to you." Richard promised softly. 

"Truly?" She asked softly. 

"Your happiness is more important than anything to me." He murmured. 

Anne nodded, yawning softly. 

"Sleep." Richard murmured. 

She closed her eyes, not able to fight sleep any long. Richard lay awake just holding her close. He could understand her concern over their siblings, but he didn't believe there was anything they could do to change that relationship. He did hope Isabel would be with child again, for he believed that would calm George more than anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel reached over, stroking Anne's hair for a moment. She was tired, so very tired, and everytime Isabel started to drop off to sleep, Anne would move just a little bit, waking both of them up. She could remember times when Anne had been like this as a little girl, of course there was no nursemaid to tattle to now, and Anne certainly would not be in trouble for not sleeping. When she'd been a little girl Anne had been too excited to sleep, Isabel did not think that was the case now. She could tell Anne was tired, exhausted really, but it seemed she just could not get comfortable and stay comfortable. 

"Get Richard." Anne murmured, realizing she was simply not going to fall asleep without him. 

"Are you sure?" Isabel asked. 

"Yes." Anne nodded. 

Isabel got up and slipped her robe on, before going out to get Richard. She found him in the bedchamber and was more than a little surprised to see he was still awake. Actually he looked just about as exhausted as Anne. 

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked. 

She shook her head. "Anne cannot sleep, she asking for you." 

Richard immediately stood. The truth was, he couldn't sleep either. He'd hoped becoming totally exhausted would let him sleep, but so far it had not happened. 

As they entered Anne's confinement chambers, Isabel stopped in the dressing area. "I'll come to wake you." She nodded. 

"Thank you." Richard said softly, then he kissed her cheek. When he entered the bedchamber he immediately could tell Anne was awake. "You can't sleep?" He asked softly, sitting down on the bed to remove his boots. 

"No." Anne grumbled softly. 

Richard hid his smile. He could tell she was exhausted and grumpy, after pulling his shirt off, Richard slipped under the covers with her. As his arms slipped around her, they both sighed. 

"Were you asleep?" Anne said softly. 

"No." He murmured. "Couldn't fall asleep." 

Anne shook her head. She could feel his closeness starting to relax her. "Neither could I." 

Again Richard hid his smile. "Close your eyes, love." He murmured. 

Anne sighed again, closing her eyes as he gently rubbed her stomach. 

"Rest." He murmured, feeling her relax. He'd know all along it would not ake her long to fall asleep. Nor would it take him very long to fall asleep either. He'd been staying up trying to exhaust himself in hopes that he would fall asleep. 

Later, when Isabel looked in on them, she found Richard and Anne tangled together, and sleeping soundly. She remembered other times she'd found them thus, just after Eleanor was born, the Christmas before they'd gone into exile. She always wondered how her own relationship with George could become just as strong and loving, and thus far the solution had alluded her, and it still did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse seems to have figured out, for now at least, how to write the fluffiness of this story. Updates may be more frequent now.


	17. Chapter 17

Anne had to admit, for the most part, she was not finding her confinement to be all that unpleasant. Perhaps it was because Isabel was sneaking Richard in to her chambers nightly. Wrapped up tightly in Richard's arms, Anne slept easily. Of course, she also enjoyed the time she spent with Isabel during the day. When she'd been younger, Anne had naively thought since they would be married to brothers, she and Isabel would spent as much time together in adulthood as they had in childhood. She'd learned, however, that was not to be. 

Anne smiled softly as she felt Richard's lips on her forehead. "It is already time for bed?" She asked softly. 

Richard sat down next to her on the bed. "Yes, it is." 

Anne opened her eyes, and smiled at him. "I've missed you today." She said softly. 

Richard gently pulled Anne against his side. "And I've missed you." He said softly. 

She sighed very softly. "How are you?" He asked softly. When he'd spoken with his sister-in-law, Isabel had stated all indications were the baby would arrive very soon. 

"Better now that you are here." She said softly. 

Richard brushed her hair back. "Rest." He said softly. 

Anne sighed softly. "I feel restless, just like before Eleanor was born." 

Richard moved his hands down to her back and started to gently rub. Anne groaned very softly. "You cannot imagine how much...."

"You needed this?" He asked softly. 

"Exactly." She murmured. 

Richard brushed her hair aside, kissing her neck. "Close your eyes." He murmured. "Now, lean back against me." He said softly. "That's it." He murmured as she obeyed. "Rest." He said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne woke in the middle of the night, as she was racked with pain. Although, she tried to be quiet, Richard woke almost immediately. 

"Anne?" He said softly. 

"Get Isabel." She breathed. 

"Is it time?" Richard asked as he sat up. 

"Yes." She nodded, gritting her teeth. She groaned very softly as he went for her sister. This time felt different like the baby was coming much faster. 

Isabel climbed onto the bed with her. "Annie?" She asked softly. "How is it?" She asked. 

Anne took her sister's hand and squeezed it, as another contraction hit. "Different...." She managed to say. "Faster...." 

Isabel watched as Richard moved onto the bed behind Anne. She watched his presence caused Anne to visibly relax. As he leaned down to speak softly to Anne, she was almost certain he'd kissed her neck lightly several times. 

A few moments later, the midwives bustled in. Of course, they were shocked to see the Duke on the bed with his Duchess, supporting her easily. "You Grace." One of them addressed him. "You can leave Her Grace in our very capable hands, after all a birth chamber is no place for a man." She said reasonably. 

"I will not be leaving my wife." Richard replied. Anne could tell he was becoming agitated, and gently lay her hand on his arm to calm him.

"You do not wish to see what your wife goes through to bring a child into this world, Your Grace." The midwife tried another way to get Richard to leave. 

Just as Richard was about to answer, Anne cried out as her body was rocked by another contraction. Richard immediately turned his attention to Anne, the midwives all put forgotten. He paid no attention as both his sister-in-law and mother-in-law ordered the midwives to attend to Anne and ignore his presence. 

For the next few hours as Anne labored, Richard's attention was focused on Anne and her needs. He whispered to her, wiped her brow, held her between the contractions. When the piercing cry of their child was heard, he found himself burying his face against her damp hair, and wanting to cry. 

"Another girl." One of the midwives said almost apologetically. 

Anne closed her eyes, she was still breathing deeply. She wanted to hold her little girl now. She felt Richard's lips against her neck, and could feel his tears aganist her neck. She knew he would not move so others could see him until he'd calmed at least some. His arms were still around her, and she lay her hand on one of them. 

"Look at her, Annie." Isabel murmured, placing the baby in Anne's arms. 

"Oh...." Anne whispered. "Richard she's perfect." She murmured. 

Richard raised his head from her shoulder, and said hoarsely. "Yes, she is." He reached his hand out, and their little girl soon wrapped her fist around his little finger. 

Much later, Richard helped Anne into the fresh, clean bed. She murmured her thanks, as he sat down next to her. Anne could not help but grin as their little girl was place in her arms. Richard looked over her shoulder. "She looks like you." He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him. "We shall see." She said softly. Perhaps it would be nice for this baby to look like her. Eleanor looked so much like Richard. 

Richard kissed her shoulder. They had discussed names before the baby was born, but Anne had insisted on discussing only boy names. She'd been so certain they would have a boy this time. 

"She needs a name." Anne murmured. 

"So, she does." Richard said softly. 

Anne looked up at him. "What are you thinking?" 

"You still want our children to have their own names? Not Cecily, Anne, or any of the family names." 

"Yes." She nodded. They'd discussed naming a boy Edward, but this little one did not look like a Cecily, Anne or Elizabeth to her. 

"So what shall we name her?" Richard said softly. 

"I named Eleanor. It's only fair for you to name this little one. 

Richard was quiet and thoughtful for several moments, mentally thinking of and quickly rejecting several names. "Alys." He said softly after some deliberation. 

"Alys." Anne murmured, then was a little surprised as the baby turned towards her voice. 

Richard laughed softly. "Seems she knows her name." 

Anne laughed very softly, snuggling back against him. "Yes, it does." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days after Alys' birth, Richard's mother, Duchess Cecily, arrived at Middleham. Anne had always gotten along well with her mother-in-law, so of course she was happy to see the other woman. At first she'd been glad the older woman had arrived after Alys' birth, for she'd been certain Duchess Cecily would have been the only one capable of dislodging Richard from her side. But as Duchess Cecily tried to have Richard leave Anne's chambers, and he refused, Anne realized nothing probably would have dislodged him from her side the night Alys had been born. 

Anne passed many hours enjoying the company of the other Neville women. She learned more about her father than she'd ever known, especially about his younger years. One thing that did bother her was Cecily's clear favoritism to George. She had suggested that Richard should let George have the Beauchamp inheritance as George was the elder Of course none of this was said where Anne's mother could hear it. Richard had ignored his mother's remarks and Anne could not help but feel immensely proud of him at that moment. 

When Richard had entered the chamber, the other woman had retreated into the outer chamber to continue their conversations. Anne smiled softly as Richard sat next to her on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and then kissed the top of Alys' head. "How are you?" He murmured. 

Anne smiled. "We are well." She said softly. 

He smiled, gently kissing her. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly. 

"They've been talking about what it means to be a Neville." Anne murmured. 

"Ah." He said softly. He had to admit he thought of his wife as more Plantagenet than Neville. Perhaps because they'd been married so young. 

Anne snuggled close. "Our children will be proud of that heritage." 

Richard gently touched the tip of her nose. "You will make them proud." 

Anne could not help but smile at that. "Yes." She nodded. 

"I must confess I think of you as more Plantagenet than Neville." He murmured. 

"Why?" Anne said curiously, looking up at him. 

"Look at how long we've been married, you will spend much more of your life as Anne Plantagenet, Duchess of Gloucester than as Lady Anne Neville." 

"Hmmmm." Anne nodded. "True." 

"And I think of you as mine." Richard said softly. 

Smiling softly, Anne snuggled close. "I am yours." 

Much later, Isabel checked in on them before going to sleep. Of course she found them snuggled up together on the bed, sleeping, the covers pulled up around them. During her months at Middleham, she'd made her peace with her jealousy of Anne's marriage. Would she and George have what Anne and Richard had? Honestly, she doubted they ever would. But what Anne and Richard had was unique to them, she and George could build something that was just as unique. She was certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short note on the baby's name. As they are wanting to give the children their own names, while searching for names, I found the name Alys, which per my research is a 15th century form of Alice. 
> 
> Alys was born in late March 1472. The next chapter will jump forward approximately one year or so.


	18. Chapter 18

Spring 1473. 

Anne could hear the pitter-patter of the little feet as both of her children ran into the bedchamber. She could also hear the softer, more measured, booted steps of her husband. Of course, he likely thought her to be asleep, so she decided to feign sleep to see what he would do. 

"Papa?" Eleanor questioned softly. 

"Mama's sleeping." He said softly. 

"Mama's sweeping." Eleanor repeated. 

Anne hide her smile at hearing her daughter's voice. Lately, the child had wanted to repeat almost everything Richard said. 

"Let Mama sweep." Eleanor said softly. 

"That's right." Richard said softly. "We'll let Mama sleep." 

"Sweep!" Anne heard Alys say, in a tone that could only be described as shriek. She turned her head a bit into the pillow to hide her laughter. Trust Alys to be the one who would not stay quiet. From the beginning, it had seemed the personalities of their two daughters were be as different as night and day. 

Richard noticed Anne turning her head, and knew immediately she was awake. He almost laughed to himself. Of course she would feign sleep to see how he would handle the girls, and of course Alys would the one to wake her mother, if Anne had still been asleep. 

He sat Eleanor on the bed, and and the almost two year old girl immediately moved over to her mother. Anne wrapped an arm around her. 

"Mama?" Eleanor said softly. 

"Yes, dear?" Anne murmured. 

"You feeling better?" She asked. "Papa said you sick." 

Anne smiled and kissed the top of Eleanor's head. Her curls were so much like her father's. "Yes much better." Anne laughed softly, as Alys climbed onto her. "Hello to you too." She smiled at her small daughter, who started immediately to chatter, the only recognizable words were mama and papa. 

After sitting down, Richard reached over and picked up Alys. He leaned over and kissed Anne's forehead. "We are very glad you are feeling better." He said softly. 

Anne smiled. "Only a winter cold, nothing serious." 

Richard nodded. "Ah, but the girls have missed you." 

She grinned. "Only the girls?" 

He laughed very softly. "Absolutely not." 

She leaned in to kiss him. "I've missed you as well." 

Richard sighed softly, kissing her back. After a few moments, Alys crawled between her parents. Anne looked down and started to laugh softly, as Richard rested his forehead against hers. After just a moment, Anne reached down and wrapped her arms around Alys, and still laughing started to kiss her. Alys, who was never one to stay still for long, soon started to squirm in her mother's arms, and Anne quickly let go of her. As Alys crawled across the bed, under Richard's watchful eyes, Anne felt Eleanor snuggle close, and Anne wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter. Eleanor watched as Alys crawled over the bed, she couldn't help but think Alys was being silly, after all snuggling against Mama was better than crawling around the bed. 

"You still plan to leave for Isabel's confinement at the end of the week?" Richard said softly. 

Anne looked up. "Yes, unless you have objections." She could not imagine he would object. 

"As long as the physician says you are well enough to travel, it is fine." He replied softly. 

Anne smiled. "Then yes I will." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne had been out of bed for a couple of days. She felt completely recovered from her earlier cold. Actually she had not felt she needed to be confined to bed while sick, but she'd long ago discovered Richard had a bit of a protective streak. Sometimes it was best to indulge his protectiveness. 

Anne could not help the soft sigh that escaped her as Richard wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes for a moment as she leaned back against him. Tomorrow, she would be leaving for Warwick Castle, and as she planned to stay throughout Isabel's confinement, it would be at least two months before she would return. She was trying not to think of how much she was going to miss Richard. 

Richard started to gently kiss her neck. He smiled as she started to moan very softly. "Two months." He murmured. 

"Yes." She said softly. 

"Quite a long time." Richard said softly, as he started to slip her robe from her shoulders. 

Anne smiled. "We've had longer separations." 

He laughed softly. "Good point." 

Anne sighed as he slipped her robe completely off. "You remember that I plan to leave very early in the morning?" She murmured. 

"Oh yes." Richard murmured. "Why do you think I suggested retiring early?" 

Anne laughed softly, turning in his arms to face him. Her hands moved under his shirt. "You do think of everything." She murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne found Warwick Castle had changed little since it had been her home as a little girl. The time spent with Isabel was just wonderful. Unlike Richard, George did not care to visit his wife during her confinement, and as Anne took her meals with her sister, she saw little of George. She had to admit she did not mind that much at all. Although George was her brother-in-law, twice over, he'd never been one of Anne's favorite people. She could not say she was afraid of him, of course she was not, but there was something about George which Anne found she did not always like. Perhaps it would have been different if she trusted he loved Isabel, but after his actions over her mother's lands, Anne found she did not trust George much, if at all. 

Anne silently fumed as George left the chambers after the baby was born. Clearly he was disappointed that Isabel had given him a daughter and not the son he so desired. Anne could not help but contrast his actions with those of Richard at the births of each of their daughters. She sat next to Isabel, and gently stroked her hair. Anne couldn't help but think little Margaret was a gorgeous little baby, and she was so happy she was finally an aunt. 

Weeks later, Anne had said her goodbyes to Isabel and to Margaret, she was quite surprised to find George had come to the courtyard to see her off. "George." She nodded politely. 

"Anne." He nodded, standing near the mounting block. "Allow me." He smiled. 

"Thank you." She nodded. "Margaret is beautiful isn't she?" 

George nodded. "The next one will be a boy. I simply must have a son and heir. Edward is...." George stopped, as if he just realized to whom he spoke. 

Anne was silent for just a moment. "Rejoice in what you have George, perhaps that is the secret to contentment." 

George laughed shortly. "Easy for you to say." 

"Oh, is that so?" Anne asked. Really, how could he think that?

"Of course." He nodded. "Although, I imagine Richard is disappointed you've not given him a son." 

"Hmmmm." Anne was not going to dignify that with an answer. She lay her hand against her stomach for just a moment. She had not bleed since arriving at Warwick Castle. She was almost certain she was with child again, and had certainly suffered more in the mornings than she had with either Eleanor or Alys. 

"And it appears I've touched a nerve." George mused. 

"Think what you will, George." Anne replied. 

"You deny it?" He asked. 

"Tell me, why the interest in whether Richard has a son?" Anne said softly. "Oh, you don't want him to have a son and heir before you? Am I right?" She asked. 

"I am the elder, it is only right for me to have a son first." George replied. 

As much as she tried to control herself, Anne felt her temper snap with those words. Really George had such a large sense of entitlement. "Might I remind you that you would already have a son and heir, if you'd not rebelled and fled to France." 

George paled at Anne's words. "You have no right..."

Anne turned to him, more than a bit of compassion in her eyes. "Be content with what you have George. Right now, that is Isabel and Margaret. My sister loves you." Anne left her own questions of why to herself. "Find your contentment in that, George. The love of your wife and your new daughter." She smiled thinking of her own girls. "I'd wager both of your brothers would say daughters can be a blessing." 

George found himself speechless with the audacity of Anne's words. He watched as she bowed to him, and then turned to mount her horse for the journey back to Middleham.


	19. Chapter 19

Anne was a little surprised and a bit disappointed to find Richard was not at Middleham when she arrived home. His duties often took him away for weeks at a time, so she was used to him being away, but after two months of separation she longed to see him. The steward informed her that he should be home within a week or so, Richard had only gone to York for meetings with the Earl of Northumerland. 

Anne found herself quite busy after she returned home, seeing to the castle, and of course with her daughters. Eleanor was so quiet, Anne often wondered if this was what Richard had been like as a toddler. Since Anne had come home the little girl had almost become Anne's shadow, following close almost everywhere Anne went. Anne found she did not mind this at all. She'd started to bring Eleanor in to sleep with her at night. Eleanor always snuggled close to her, and Anne found she sleep more easily, knowing she was not alone. 

From the indulgent smiles of some of the older servants, Anne guessed Alys was very much like Anne herself had been as a child. Alys was walking down, toddling around everywhere in the nursery. When Anne held her, Alys liked to wrap her little fists around Anne's hair. She was also quite fascinated by Anne's earrings, and always wanted to touch them, and the necklaces. She was already climbing everything in the nursery, and Anne suspected when Alys was a little older she would be climbing trees to watch the pages; just as Anne had done herself. 

It was late evening when Richard arrived home. The ride from York had been tiring, and he wanted nothing more to be in their bed with Anne. When he reached their chambers, he found Anne asleep, Eleanor tucked in next to her mother. He could not help but smile at the sight of his girls snuggled up together. He almost didn't want to disturb them. He sat down on the bed, debating whether he would just lie down next to them, or take Eleanor back to the nursery, so he and Anne could be alone. 

Anne stirred as Richard sat down on the bed. She opened her eyes, and murmured his name when she saw him. 

Richard leaned over and kissed Anne's forehead. "Welcome home." He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you." 

Richard laughed softly. "You were gone longer." He gently picked up Eleanor. "Let me take the little one back to the nursery." 

Anne nodded. "Of course." She said softly, sitting up. She watched quietly as Richard left to take Eleanor back to the nursery. 

When Richard came back to their chambers, he found Anne pouring glasses of wine for each of them. 

Anne turned towards him. "Wine?" She asked softly, smiling. 

"Come here." He said softly. 

Anne quickly moved over to Richard, who wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Welcome home." She murmured. 

"Two months is much too long for you to be away." He said very softly. 

Anne laughed softly. "I doubt you'll have to worry about that happening again." 

Richard frowned. "You mean to tell me you do not plan to go back when Isabel is with child again?" 

Anne was quiet for just a moment. "George and I had words." She said softly. 

"Do I even want to know?" He mused. 

Anne shook her head. "Probably not." 

Richard brushed her hair back. "You feel so very good in my arms." He murmured. 

Anne smiled softly. "Oh, is that so?"

"Very good." Richard murmured and kissed her gently. 

Anne sighed very softly, kissing him back. She'd missed him so much, had missed the feel of his arms around her. 

Richard started to kiss down her neck. "Bed has been lonely." He murmured. 

"Not anymore." Anne murmured, pressing against him. 

Later, Anne snuggled close to Richard. Although they both were tired, neither wanted to fall asleep yet. They wanted to talk, after all they'd been apart for two months. 

"How is our niece?" Richard asked softly. 

"Oh, she is beautiful." Anne said softly. 

He kissed her shoulder. "Not as beautiful as our girls, I'm sure." He murmured. 

Anne smiled softly. "Spoken like a proud father." 

"I am a proud father." He murmured. 

"One can only hope George will grow to be one." Anne said softly. 

"Ah, I wondered when you would tell me what you and George had words over." Richard stroked her hair gently. 

Anne looked up, and sighed. "Isabel has wanted another baby so long, and she wanted a boy so badly...." 

"And George was disappointed they had a girl." 

Anne nodded. "He acknowledged her of course." 

"Of course he did." Richard murmured. "But you wished...."

"He would have been like you." Anne admitted 

"George and I are very different." Richard said softly, still stroking her hair. "You have to remember that. They are different than us." 

"True." She nodded. 

"Isabel is happy?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, she seems to be." Anne murmured. 

"Then is that not what matters? Her happiness. They do not need to be like us to be happy. They aren't us." Richard murmured. 

"She loves him." Anne murmured. "Has always wanted him to love her." 

Richard turned to look at Anne. "All marriages are different. Look at Edward and Elizabeth, look at how often he is unfaithful, but they make it work." He said softly. "We are nothing like that, nor would we ever be." 

"That's true." Anne murmured. 

"George and Isabel have to find what works for them, and that will likely not be what works for us and that is fine." 

After a moment, Anne nodded. "Deep down, you are right..."

"And you know that." Richard finished for her. 

"Yes." She nodded. 

"But it doesn't stop you from know your sister wants what we have." Richard murmured. 

"Exactly." Anne nodded. 

Richard was quiet for a long moment. "Isabel has been pulled from one side to another by your father and George. You have been my wife, I've kept you safe. I think it is only natural that Isabel would want the safety and security you have with me." 

Anne was thoughtful for a moment. "Yes." She nodded. "That makes sense." 

"George has to know his future is with Edward." He said softly. "She will have that security now." 

Anne kissed his shoulder. "I can only hope you are right." After a few moments of silence, Anne took his hand and brought it down to her stomach. 

"Anne?" Richard murmured. 

Anne looked up at him, wondering if he already understood. As she looked into his eyes, and noticed the spark in them, she realized he at least suspected. "I am with child." She said very softly. 

Richard drew her gently down against him. "Oh, sweetheart." He said softly. A baby a year since they'd married. That was something most people dreamed about. He gently, tenderly kissed her. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. 

Anne was quiet for a moment. "There's been more nausea this time." She said softly. 

Richard frowned. "There has been?" 

Anne nodded. "Maybe..."

"Anne?" Richard said softly. 

"Maybe this time it's a boy." She murmured. 

Richard tightened his arms around her. "I am not my brother." He murmured. "I will welcome whatever child you give me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard was often surprised by how much correspondence would sometimes pile up when he was away. Anything really important was brought directly to him, but the less important things were waiting for his attention when he returned to Middleham. He was more than a little surprised when he found a letter from George amongst the correspondence. As he started to read it, he wanted to laugh. He was glad Anne had already told him she'd had words with George, and of course he should have realized George would want to not let Anne have the last word. 

Anne walked into the chamber, a little bit later. "You sent for me?" She asked. Richard did not often send for her like this, so of course she wondered what was happening. 

Richard smiled, and held up the letter. "A letter from my brother." 

Anne frowned for a moment. "George?"

"Oh yes." He nodded. "Would you care to read it?"

Anne took the letter from Richard's hand, and started to read it. "He has got to be kidding!" She said after a bit. 

Richard looked up at Anne, fighting laughter. "Oh, I doubt he's kidding." 

"You give me too much freedom." She looked down at the letter again. 

"Hmmmm, I do allow you to speak your mind, and did you not leave him with a piece of your mind?" 

"No more than I thought he deserved then." Anne muttered. 

Richard choked back his laughter as Anne kept reading. He knew the next part would probably infuriate her. 

"You should make me obey!" Anne cried as she read it. 

Richard could not hold back his laughter any longer. "You must admit, I am a rather lenient husband." He pulled her down to sit on his lap. 

"Hmmmmph." Anne said softly. 

"What did you say to him?" Richard asked softly. 

Anne sighed softly. "That if he'd not rebelled and followed my father to France then he'd have his son and heir." She said softly. 

"That is....true...although perhaps not the...kindest thing to say." Richard said softly. 

"He also said it was only fair for him to have a son before you." Anne said softly. 

Richard was quiet for just a moment. "He cannot control the plans of God." He said softly. "None of us can." 

"Very true." She murmured. 

Richard played with her hair for a moment, before speaking. "I do not care if we have all daughters." 

"I do." She murmured. 

"Why?" He asked softly. 

"I would feel like a failure." She said softly. 

"No." Richard said softly. "You would never, ever be a failure to me." He said softly as Anne looked up. "Never."

After a moment, she nodded. "I believe you." She murmured. 

He lightly kissed her shoulder. "Always believe me." 

Anne nodded, then lay her head on his shoulder. 

"You seem tired." Richard said softly. 

"A bit." Anne murmured. 

"Perhaps a nap?" He said softly. 

"That does sound lovely." She murmured. 

Richard took the letter from her, and picked up some of his other correspondence. "Come." He said softly. 

"You'll nap with me?" She asked softly. 

"Stay with you, besides you sleep better with me there." Arm in arm, they went back to their bedchamber.


	20. Chapter 20

Richard sat down on the bed, Anne had taken to sleeping a lot during this pregnancy, and she was currently taking an afternoon nap. He'd been concerned at first, after all Anne generally had a lot of energy, and was almost never sick. The midwife had eased most of his concerns though by saying each pregnancy was different. There were times though when Richard wondered if three babies in as many years was a little too much for Anne. 

Richard reached down, covering Anne's hand with her own. He could not help but smile as he felt the baby start to kick, but he did not wish the baby to disturb Anne's rest. He leaned down, kissing her swollen stomach. "Shhh, little one, let your mother rest." He said softly. 

Anne sighed softly, waking. She could feel Richard's hand gently stroking her stomach. "Really, I am fine, Richard." She murmured, her fingers tangling in his hair. 

Richard smiled softly, after a moment, he raised up, laying his head next to hers on the pillow. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. 

Anne smiled, snuggling close. "I am well." She murmured. She knew that he worried, and of course she hated to make him worry. She wished she could do something to help him not to worry. 

Richard kissed her forehead. "And that makes me glad." 

Anne sighed softly. Unlike when she was carrying Alys, there had been no need for Richard to go confession most mornings. She'd not felt like making love at all. She loved that Richard still shared her bed though, that almost every night she fell asleep in his arms. On the nights when she did not fall asleep in his arms, Anne was not concerned he was bedding another woman. She knew he was downstairs working, and generally she would wake in the middle of the night, and find him sleeping peacefully next to her. She leaned in, kissing him gently. 

Richard sighed, tangling his fingers into her hair. They were always careful to keep their kisses slow, gentle, and easy; and this was no exception. He sighed softly, letting his hands run down her back, pulling Anne closer to him. 

"Richard." She murmured. 

Richard opened his eyes, gently planting kisses along her jaw. "Do you want more?" He asked softly. 

Anne opened her eyes, searching his face for a moment. "Yes, I do." 

Richard kissed her, slowly letting it deepen. "How much do you want?" He said softly. 

"I want to be touched." Anne murmured, as his hands went to her shoulders to push her gown down. 

Much later, Anne lay quietly in Richard's arms, gently stroking his hair. His head lay against her chest. She'd known he needed this, needed to make love to her, and truthfully she'd needed it too. "You needed that." She murmured. 

"Yes." He murmured, relunctantly. 

"Why so relunctant to admit it?" She murmured. 

"Because I know you've not felt...." 

Anne's fingers were against his lips in a moment. "Shush." She said softly. "What I've felt in the past does not matter." She murmured. "What matters is now." 

"And what is now?" He said softly. 

"Now, is the time I had the same needs as you." She murmured. 

Richard raised his head and looked at her. "Why the relunctance to admit that?" He murmured. 

"A woman should not...." 

Now it was Richard's fingers against her lips which stilled Anne's words. "You are my wife." He murmured. "My lover, admitting you want me is not a sin." He gently brushed her hair back. "

"Then once this baby is born..." She smiled softly. 

"I cannot tell you how I look forward to that." He grinned, holding her close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard tried to hide his grin as Anne walked towards him. Their child was due in approximately one month, and she was certainly waddling now. He couldn't help but find it completely adorable. 

"I noticed your smile." She grinned. 

"Ah, is that so, my lady?" He smiled softly, moving over to her

Anne smiled softly as Richard's hand went immediately to her stomach. "Yes, it is so." She said softly. 

Richard kissed her forehead. "I cannot help it." He murmured. "You are simply adorable." 

Anne smiled softly. "I love you." 

"I love you." He murmured. Richard's arms went around her easily, he started to rub her back gently. "How are you?"

"Well." She said softly. "Seems that we are being snowed in." 

Richard smiled softly. "We are." He said softly. "The girls have quite enjoyed the snow." 

Anne grinned. "You took them out earlier?"

"Yes." He nodded. "They both had a good time." 

Anne sighed softly and nodded. She'd always loved snow, but she knew it was unlikely Richard would let her out of the castle right now

"No." Richard murmured, kissing her temple, and then moving to kiss her cheek. "You are not going out." 

"I did not believe you would allow that." She murmured. Anne sighed softly as Richard kissed her gently. 

"Come." He murmured. "Sit." He took her over near the fire. He watched closely as Anne eased down to sit. "Your back hurts?" He asked softly. 

Anne looked up, grimacing a bit. "Yes, it does." 

Richard moved over and knelt next to her, and started to gently rub her back. "Better?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, thank you." She said softly. Anne sighed, leaning against him. 

"Soon." He murmured. "We'll hold this little one." 

She smiled softly. "Yes, we will." Anne murmured. 

Richard looked up at Anne, studying her face. "You're exhausted." He said softly, standing. "Come." 

With Richard's help, she stood, and with his help went back to their bedchamber. Anne watched as Richard found one of her sleeping gowns, and brought it to her. "I'll help you." He said softly, as Anne turned to let him unlace her dress. Once it was unlaced, he slipped the gown over her head. "There." He murmured, helping Anne into the bed. 

Anne smiled softly as he sat next to her. "You're going to stay?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He murmured. "Close your eyes."

Richard had dozed off when he felt Anne sit up and cry out. "Anne?" He asked immediately. 

"My waters....the baby....it's too soon." Anne said worriedly. 

Richard immediately sent for the midwife. "Shhhhh." He said softly. "Relax." 

"Richard...." Anne said worriedly. 

"I am not leaving you alone." He said softly. 

Anne nodded, leaning back against Richard. She did feel better knowing he was there. 

The next hours were a blur for both Richard and Anne. She could not help but worry, it was too soon for the baby to be born. She focused on Richard's low voice in her ear, reassuring her, praising her, the feel of his arms as he held her. After a final cry from Anne, she heard the baby's cries. "Richard...." She said hoarsely, as the child was placed in the arms of the Countess of Warwick. 

"Our child has good lungs." He murmured, laughing just a bit. 

"Yes, your son does." The Countess said, as the midwives cleaned the baby. 

Anne closed her eyes, as she felt Richard's head against her shoulder. She'd done it, she'd given Richard a son. She closed her eyes against her own tears as she felt Richard's tears on her shoulder. "Son...." She murmured. 

"Yes." He said very softly. "We have a son." He had an heir. He'd always said it did not matter to him if they had sons or daughters, and he'd been telling the truth, but the knowledge he had a son was like nothing Richard had ever felt before. "Thank you." He murmured in Anne's ear. "Thank you for our son." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Richard walked back into their bedchamber, after leaving for several hours to allow Anne to rest. What he saw stopped him right in his tracks. Anne held their son in her arms, against her bare breast, it was clear she was nursing the child herself. "You're nursing him?" Richard asked softly. 

Anne smiled softly. "He's so small Richard, perhaps being nursed by his mother will help." 

Richard sat on the bed, watching both Anne and his son. "Whatever you think sweetheart." He murmured. 

Anne smiled very softly, lookin up at him. "We've not named him yet." 

"Edward." Richard said without any hesitation. 

Anne smiled softly. She'd expected nothing less. She looked down at the baby at her breast. "Ned." She said softly. 

"Ned?" Richard asked softly. 

"We'll call him Ned." She murmured. 

Richard moved so he was sitting behind her. Anne leaned back against him as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "He's perfect." Richard murmured. 

Anne glanced up at him. She was so concerned about Ned coming early. He seemed so tiny compared to the girls. 

"You must have faith, my darling. He will be fine." Richard murmured. 

"How do you know?" Anne murmured, not wanting to even give her fears names. 

"He is a Plantagenet and a Neville." He murmured. "He's a fighter, just like his parents." 

Anne leaned back as the nurse took little Ned to burp him and change him. "Then I must pray you are correct." She murmured. 

Richard took her hand in his. "I am." He said softly, drawing Anne against him. "You've not slept at all, have you?" He asked softly. 

"No." She shook her head. 

"Close your eyes." He said softly. "You must rest." Richard held Anne close as she slowly fell asleep. He knew she was worried, very worried about their boy, and perhaps he should worry too, but Richard could not find it in himself to worry. He had faith their boy, their little Ned would be just fine.


	21. Chapter 21

Anne's confinement had been nearly over when Richard had been summoned to court. Of course, they both were disappointed in the timing of the summons, but there was little they could do about it. Richard had left for court about a week before the end of Anne's confinement. Fortunately their little Ned was thriving now, so Richard was not as worried as he might have been before leaving. He'd not asked Anne to accompany him, even though he'd realized Edward would not have minded it at all. 

In Richard's absence, Anne focused on the children. Although, he was still small, Ned was growing, and he seemed to be thriving. Anne was still choosing to nurse him. She couldn't help but think that had made all the difference with him. She kept his cradle in her bedchamber, and seemed to awaken easily in the night with his slightest sound. 

At nearly three years old, Eleanor was old enough to notice her father's absence, which was something Anne had quickly noticed. Once her confinement ended, Anne started spending as much time as she could with her girls.

"Mama?" Eleanor looked up as Anne tucked her in for an afternoon nap. "Why'd Papa leave?" She asked

Anne brushed Eleanor's curls back. "Because the King called him to court." 

Eleanor frowned. "But why...."

"When the King tells you to do something, you have to do it, Ellie." Anne explained softly. 

Eleanor was quiet trying to understand. "So Papa has to do what the King says?"

"That's right." Anne nodded. 

Eleanor sighed. "Papa will be back." 

"Of course." Anne reassured her softly. 

"When?" Eleanor asked. 

"Court is far away." Anne said softly. "It will likely be a few months before Papa is back." She gently kissed Eleanor's forehead, and after a moment, Eleanor closed her eyes. 

Anne went over to the other little bed, and found Alys standing up. "Not sleepy." Her younger daughter announced. 

Anne bit her lip to hide her smile. "Oh, you are not?" She asked. 

"No." Alys shook her head. "Big girls don't take naps." 

Anne did not remind her that Eleanor was her older sister, and Eleanor was taking a nap. "Do you know how you become an even bigger girl?" Anne asked. 

"How?" She looked up at her mother with interest. 

"By taking a nap." Anne replied, easing Alys down on the bed. 

Alys sighed, falling back against the bed. Her papa would have picked her up and taken her with him. Of course, Alys forgot that she usually fell asleep against her father's chest. 

Anne gently tucked the covers around Alys and kissed her forehead. Anne sat on the bed, until Alys had fallen asleep, then she got up to leave. 

"Your Grace." One of the nursery attendants called as Anne was leaving. 

Anne turned back, and looked at Alys. She immediately noticed her daughter was sucking her thumb again. The habit had been broken months ago. Anne supposed it was Richard's absence that had caused Alys to revert. Anne knew that even at nearly two years old, Alys would probably not say anything about missing her papa. No, this would be the sign of how much Alys missed Richard. "Let her." Anne said softly. "If sucking her thumb comforts Alys, let her." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight of Anne holding their son in her arms was something Richard thought would never grow tired. He knew she had not realized he was home, she was so engrossed in their Edward. From even this distance Richard could see their boy was growing, and he could not begin to express how much relief he felt at that. Anne was such a good mother, and he'd known from the moment he'd been called to court, that she would not go with him, had known she would stay with Edward and their girls. 

Anne turned as she heard footsteps, and could not help but grin at Richard's question about their boy. What especially amused her was his tone of voice. Richard had whispered, it was almost as if he'd not realized Edward was awake. She immediately handed Edward to Richard, who easily took the baby into his arms. Since Richard had been at court, Edward had grown, and of course that was a relief for both parents. She sighed as Richard shifted the baby to one arm, and pulled her close with the other. She lay her head on his shoulder, she'd missed him beyond measure. 

"Missed you." She murmured. 

He kissed her top of her head. "And I missed you." 

Anne smiled, looking up at him. "You are troubled." She said softly. 

"Court is....troubling." He said softly. 

Anne started to gently rub his back. "How?" She asked. 

"My brother..." He shook his head. 

"George?" Anne asked softly. 

"Edward." He corrected. 

Anne watched as he placed their Edward in his cradle. "What has he done?" She asked softly. 

Richard turned back to look at her, and shook his head for a moment. "When Elizabeth had the baby, he was downstairs with two whores." He said softly. 

Anne blinked. Of course she knew Edward was far from faithful. "How do you know?" She asked. 

He laughed, there was just a touch of bitterness in his laugh. "Oh, I was there, along with George and Lord Stanley." As Anne stared at him, he continued. "His wife is upstairs giving birth and Edward is cavorting with his whores as Stanley, the lecher that he is, looks on."

"And you and George." Anne said incredulously. 

"Neither of us liked it." He murmured. 

"Of course you didn't." Anne said softly. 

Richard sat down, pulling Anne onto his lap. "Because I've been with you when Eleanor, Alys, and Ned were born." He said softly. "I remember you screams and cries, and if I were not with you, then maybe..." 

Anne shook her head. "No, you wouldn't. You would never understand how Edward could do that, because it's not in you. If you had not been with me, you would have been pacing outside the chamber doing, cringing with every scream, and no one would have been able to make you leave." 

"True." He murmured. He sighed softly stroking Anne's hair. "Ned is growing." He said softly. 

Anne grinned. "He's growing so much." 

"You are still nursing him." Richard asked softly. 

"Yes." Anne nodded. 

"I thought so." Richard grinned. 

"And just what gave it away?" Anne laughed softly. 

"I am a man who knows his wife's body very well." Richard murmured. "And certain parts of your body are quite....enhanced at the moment." 

Anne could not help but burst out laughing at that. "Richard!"

"Yes?" He murmured. 

Anne sighed softly, remembering exactly how long it had been since they'd made love. "It has been awhile." She said softly. 

"You were seven months along with Ned." He murmured. Their son was now four months old. 

"Yes." She murmured. "That is true." 

Richard gently stroked her hair. "A suggestion for you Anne, an afternoon nap may be a good idea." 

Anne grinned. "Oh, might it?"

"Yes." He murmured. 

"You are not planning to allow me much sleep tonight." She guessed. 

The grin he gave her was quite wicked. "Very little sleep." He said softly. 

"Perhaps a nap is a good idea." She said softly. "And what will you do?" She asked. 

"There are two little girls who are quite anxious to see their father." He said softly. 

Anne buried her head against his shoulder. "Tell me something, do you realize that being such a good father only makes me want you more?"

"No." Richard said softly. 

"It does." Anne murmured. She sat up. "I will nap, and tonight..."

Richard grinned. "Tonight, you will be in my arms." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Richard stepped into the nursery for a moment, he watched his girls as they played. They were twirling. He could not help but smile as he watched them. The music was imaginary, but his girls were having fun.

Eleanor was the first one to notice him. "Papa!" She cried, running over to Richard. 

Richard immediately knelt and wrapped his arms around his eldest child. "How is my Ellie?" He asked softly. 

She hugged him tightly. "Missed you." She whispered. 

Richard smiled softly, immediately reminded of how Anne had hugged him just as tightly as their little girl was now. "And I missed you." Alys had reached him now, and Richard opened his arms to her too, and soon was hugging both of his girls

"And how is my Alys?" Richard asked his younger daughter. 

Alys giggled. "Missed you." She grinned. 

"And I missed you." He said softly. 

"Why you go?" Alys asked. 

"The King asked me to come to court." Richard said softly, after sitting down with the girls. Eleanor was on his right knee, Alys on his left. 

Alys frowned. "Don't like King." She muttered. 

"You mustn't say that." Richard explained. 

"Why?" Alys asked. It seemed reasonable to her. The King had caused her papa to leave for awhile, so she didn't like him. 

"He is the King, and he's also Papa's brother, your uncle." Richard explained. 

Alys frowned, trying to understand. She still didn't like the King, but Papa was home now, and that was good. She lay her head against his chest. 

Richard smiled softly, as he stroked Eleanor's hair. As different as they could be, his girls, and he could tell that already. Eleanor was quiet, and according to Anne, just like him. Alys though, oh she was always talking, and as far as Richard was concerned his youngest daughter was a miniature version of her mother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Richard walked into their bedchamber later that evening, and found Anne talking quietly with her maid. He watched for a moment, as the maid brushed Anne's hair. "Leave us." He said softly after a moment. 

Anne looked into the mirror and smiled as Richard picked up the brush. "Have I mentioned how much I love your hair?" Richard said softly. 

"No." Anne murmured, shaking her head slightly. 

"Your hair is beautiful." He said softly, starting to brush it. "The soft waves around your shoulders, the way it curls..."

Anne hid her smile. Richard was brushing her hair, so gently. "What else?" She said softly. 

"The way it feels." He said softly. "Against me." 

Anne smiled softly. "Napping was a good idea."

"Ah." Richard grinned. "You had a nice nap then? How do you feel now?" 

"Well rested." Anne smiled, as Richard reached over to place the brush on the table. 

"We will need to be quiet tonight." Richard murmured, "Lest we wake Ned." 

"He has been sleeping through the night lately." Anne said softly, turning to face Richard, who held his hand out to her. She slipped her hand into his as he helped her up. 

Richard smiled softly. "Do you remember the first time we kissed passionately?" 

Anne looked up at him for a moment. "Yes. Didn't you say it was a short distance from those kisses to the bed." 

Richard tangled his fingers in her hair. "The distance is even shorter tonight." He murmured. "That's why I've not kissed you." 

"Then we should rectify that." Anne murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

With a soft growl, Richard lowered his head and kissed her deeply, passionately. 

Much, much later, Anne lay exhausted in his arms. She was spent, completely sated, and felt unable to move. She sighed softly as Richard traced his finger over her lips, which were quite swollen from his kisses. She closed her eyes as he gently rubbed her arm. 

"I've exhausted you." He murmured. 

"Hmmmm." Anne nodded slightly. "And don't say you're sorry, because you aren't a bit sorry." She laughed. 

"Not at all." Richard agreed. "Are you?"

Anne smiled softly. "No." She sighed softly. When he'd asked her to trust him, she'd know tonight would be different. And it had been, his mouth..."I hope..." She broke off, feeling just a touch embarrassed. 

Richard smiled softly. "I will." He said softly. He laughed softly, as he felt Anne smile against his chest. He gently stroked her hair for a moment. 

Just as Anne was about to drift off to sleep, she could hear Ned moving in his cradle, and knew if left alone, he would be crying shortly. "Ned's awake." She murmured. "Probably hungry." She started to sit up, but Richard stopped her. 

"I'll get him." Richard said softly. He immediately got up to get Ned. When he came back to the bed, he placed the, now crying, baby into Anne's arms. As he'd felt the chill of the chamber on his skin, he'd also brought Anne's dressing gown, which he placed over her shoulders before placing the pillows behind her. 

Anne looked up. "Thank you." She murmured. 

Richard nodded, his eyes glued to his wife and son. Anne blushed a little under his stare. "Why do you blush?" He asked softly. 

"I think perhaps, this is one of the most intimate moments we've shared." She said softly. 

Richard was thoughtful for a moment. "You're right." He said softly. He kissed her forehead. "You're my wife, the mother of our children, your care for them, nurture them, nourish them. I could never dishonor you as a wife or mother, the way Edward has dishonored Elizabeth." He gave voice to his deepest thoughts in the private intimacy of their bedchamber. 

"I know that." She murmured. 

Once Ned was finished nursing, Richard took him back to the cradle. When he got back into their bed, he found Anne had rearranged the pillows for sleeping. He slipped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. Anne had soon fallen asleep. He sighed softly, enjoying the warmth of having her back in his arms. He'd not mentioned his other concerns to her yet, his brothers' plans to invade France. No, there would be time to talk about that later. He was finally reunited with his wife, and he was going to enjoy having her back in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Anne could not help but notice how preoccupied Richard seemed to be. Even when he'd been playing with the girls, it seemed his mind had been on other matters. Normally, she would have thought his mind was on matters best left in the privacy of their bedchamber, but this time there no teasing or anticipatory glances in her direction. No, if anything there were few glances in her direction, which could mean only one thing; he was hiding something. She imagined something else must have happened at court, something he wasn't ready to tell her, and she could not imagine what. 

If their relationship had been any different, she probably would have imagined that Richard had given into the temptations of court. But Anne's trust in him and their relationship was so strong that never crossed her mind. Not to mention she remembered how fervently he'd made love to her when he came home, and how he still made love to her nightly. 

Anne stepped into Richard's work chambers, and found him at his desk. She stood there several moments without Richard even noticing her presence. “Whatever you are working on, it certainly has your full attention.” Anne laughed softly. 

Richard looked up a little startled. He’d been working on the plans to mobilize the North for the upcoming French campaign; the one he still had not told Anne about. “You are correct.” He smiled. “As always.” 

Anne laughed very softly, as he pushed the chair back and held his arms open for her. 

“Come here.” He murmured. “Allow me to make amends.” 

“And just what do you have in mind?” Anne asked as she settled on his lap. 

“Let me show you.” Richard said softly, before kissing her. 

Anne sighed softly, kissing him. “That is a good way to make amends.” She murmured. 

“That’s what I thought.” Richard murmured. “How are you?”

“Well.” She smiled softly. “And you are preoccupied.” 

“Ah.” He said softly. “I suppose I am.”

“Yes, you are darling. What is going on?” She asked softly. 

Richard sighed, resting his chin on Anne’s shoulder for a moment. “Ned is planning an invasion of France.” He said very softly. 

“An invasion of France?” Anne said softly. 

“Yes.” Richard said evenly. “To take back the lost lands.” He said very softly. At one point, Richard’s father had been in charge in Normandy, and Normandy had been lost after the Duke of York was sent to Ireland. 

Anne was quiet for a long moment. “You wish to avenge your father.” She finally said. 

Richard looked over at her. “Sometimes, I forget how well you know me, sweetheart.” 

Anne smiled softly. “Better than you know yourself at times.” She gently brushed his hair back. 

“You’re right.” He said softly. “You know that....” He seemed to search for the words. 

“You don’t have to explain to me.” She murmured. 

After a moment, Richard nodded. “The invasion was George’s idea.” 

“George? Why?” Anne asked immediately. 

Richard shook his head. “Just why do you think?”

“There’s certainly something in it for George, and it is doubtful he’s wanting to regain England’s honor.” 

Richard laughed. “No, that would be me.”

Anne smiled softly. Of course her chivalric, honorable husband would want England’s glory, and his father’s glory. She kissed his cheek

Richard sighed softly. “I know you will not like to see me go.” 

“No.” She shook her head. “I will not.” 

Richard rested his forehead against hers. “I do not look forward to leaving you.” 

“That I do know.” Anne replied. She also knew that her husband was a born warrior. Anne knew that for whatever reason, which passed all her understanding, Richard enjoyed to fight. She would never say anything to try to hold him back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Middleham filled with men as the North answered Richard’s call to arms, with much enthusiasm. Anne knew Richard was proud of how many men he would be taking with him, it was a great many more than he’d pledged to his brother. For Anne, the days were busy, so the time she spent nursing Ned was always a wonder respite from the rest of the day. 

Ned was still sharing her and Richard’s bedchamber. The added presence of the baby had meant their love-making had to be quiet now. Anne had to admit that had added a new level of excitement. They’d placed a rocking chair near the fire, and Anne was sitting there rocking a bit as she nursed Ned. 

Their little boy was almost seven months old now and growing so much. Looking at him now, one would not suspect he’d been born a month early. Ned was crawling around everywhere, very curious about everything around him. To Anne, it seemed his personality was a mixture of Eleanor and Alys’ personalities. 

Richard would be leaving for London in the morning. Anne honestly dreaded to see him leave. She did wish none of this was happening, but there was nothing she could do to prevent it. All she could do was pray her husband would return safely to her, and to their children. 

“He’s ready for bed?” Richard asked softly. 

Anne looked up and smiled. “Yes.” She nodded, handing little Ned to his father, as she straightened her gown. 

“Go prepare yourself for bed, and I will join you soon.” He gently kissed her. 

“Of course.” Anne nodded. She shut the bedcurtains behind her, and sat on the bed. She sat back against the pillows. She knew Richard would probably not allow her much sleep tonight. No, the last week or so he’d been especially ardent. Several time, she’d awakened in the middle of the night to feel his hands on her, and they’d sleepily made love. Deciding to make things a little easier for him, she untied her gown, and let it start to slip over her shoulders. 

Richard’s breath caught as he saw Anne reclining on their bed. He could not help but think of how beautiful she was, and how much he honestly dreaded parting from her in the morning. 

“You are planning to join me, Richard?” As Anne sat up, the gown slipped further down her shoulders

He laughed softly, moving over to their bed. “Of course..” He said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Anne woke early the next morning, she discovered Richard was already up. She did not think he’d gone without saying goodbye, but she did wonder if perhaps he’d thought that would be less painful. She got up, quickly dressed, once she had a scarf over her hair she was searching for him She could not help but remember another time she’d done this, years ago when her father had King Edward imprisoned, and Richard had been leaving for York. She found Richard in the stable, readying his horse for travel. Anne found herself smiling. He had a squire to do all of this of course, but he’d always much preferred to do this himself. 

“Richard.” She said softly. 

Richard turned, smiling as he saw her. “You should still be asleep, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

“Woke and you were gone.” Anne said softly as Richard wrapped his arms around her. 

“Surely, you did not think I would leave without saying goodbye.” He said softly. 

“No.” Anne shook her head. “But I wanted a private goodbye first.” 

He laughed softly. “That was last night.” He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly, burying her head against his shoulder. 

“Shhhh.” He murmured. “Do not fear, I will always return to you. Always.” He gently rubbed her back. 

Anne nodded. Of course, deep down, she knew that and she believed it. But just as she’d felt strange at their parting before he left to face her father in battle, she felt strange now. As Richard knelt for her blessing, Anne could not help but think this expedition would not go the way he expected.


	23. Chapter 23

Isabel was standing outside as the litter carrying Anne and her children arrived in London. She'd been thrilled to learn that Anne was coming to London to await Richard's return from France, and that she was bringing the children with her. The last time the sisters had been together had been when Alys was born. She couldn't help but smile and marvel at how much her sister had changed as she watched Anne emerge from the litter. Isabel watched as Anne waited for her girls to emerge from the litter. 

Eleanor was almost four now, and with her dark curls was very much her father's daughters. Isabel knew from Anne's letters that her eldest niece was very much like her father. Eleanor was quiet, thoughtful, just like Richard; from her letters Isabel knew her sister just adored her eldest daughter. 

When she saw Alys, who was now almost three, Isabel could not help but think of how much Alys reminded her of Anne as a child. From the letters, she had always sensed Alys was Richard's favorite of the girls, and nothing how much her brother-in-law adored his wife, Isabel realized why Richard adored little Alys. 

Of course, she'd yet to see her nephew Ned, who was now a little over a year old. Isabel had been surprised when Anne had written she was nursing Ned herself. Such a thing was practically unheard of for a noble woman, but Anne had written she was so concerned about Ned's early arrival. Looking at her nephew, in the arms of his nurse, Isabel could not help but think he seemed to be thriving. 

As for Anne herself, Isabel realized her sister was no longer the girl she had been, no Anne was now a woman. She couldn't help but think Anne had become a slightly plump, young matron, and it suited her. 

Isabel watched closely as Anne came up the stairs. She remembered well the difficulties Anne had with sleeping when away from Richard, and was surprised she did not see the strain of Richard's absence on her sister's face. 

"Izzy!" Anne grinned at her sister. 

"Annie!" Isabel grinned. She moved to hug her gently. She stepped back after just a moment, and smiled down at her nieces. Anne was holding both of their hands, Eleanor on her left, and Alys on her right. 

"Girls." Anne smiled. "This is your Aunt Isabel."

Isabel could not help but smile as Eleanor seemed to hide just a little behind Anne's skirts, but Alys stepped forward a little, looking up at Isabel. Oh, the child was certainly just like her mother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was busily directing the servants as they unpacked the things she'd brought from Middleham. She'd put the girls and Ned down for afternoon naps. The journey had not been bad, but perhaps a little slower than Anne truly would have liked because of the children. But then again, watching her girls discover the English countryside had been wonderful. 

Anne turned as the door opened, and immediately dropped into a curtsey. "Your Grace." She said softly 

There was a smile playing on Elizabeth's lips. "My lady of Gloucester, welcome back to Court." 

"Thank you, Your Grace." Anne smiled 

Again Elizabeth smiled. "Once we were on a first name basis." 

Anne smiled. "Elizabeth." She said. She had not wanted to presume they were still on a first name basis. 

"You have brought your children?" She asked. 

Anne grinned. "Of course, they are currently napping though" 

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course, it has been a long journey for them." She moved to sit. "I do hope you realize how proud your husband is of his children." 

Anne grinned as she too sat down. "He has never hidden that pride from me." 

Elizabeth laughed softly. "He spoke frequently of the children before they left for France." 

"Have you heard anything?" Anne asked. 

"They have arrived safely." Elizabeth replied. 

Anne took a deep breath, remembering her trepidation as Richard had departed Middleham. "That is good to know. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne laughed softly as Isabel came into the bedchamber. "Were you thinking we could share the bed like when we were girls?" 

"Of course, is that a problem?" Isabel smiled. 

"Not at all, Izzy." She grinned. Anne pulled back the bedcovers as her sister joined her. 

Isabel giggled. "Are your girls like us, Annie?" 

Anne laughed soflty. "We've usually had them in separate beds." She said softly. "But on the way here, they've been in the same bed. They seem to like to snuggle together." 

She laughed softly. "Alys is just like you as a child." 

"That's what Richard says too." Anne replied, she then grinned. "He tries so hard not to show preference, but Alys is his favorite." 

Isabel laughed softly. "And Eleanor is yours, Annie." 

Anne laughed softly. "She's so like Richard, so quiet, so calm." 

"And Ned?" Isabel asked. 

Anne laughed softly. "He's a mixture." She sighed. "He's so calm, such a good baby, yet he's starting to realize he's special."

"Special?" She asked softly, glancing at her sister. 

"He's our son, our boy as Richard calls him." Anne said softly. She sighed softly. "Richard always said it didn't matter to him, but when Ned was born, it mattered so much to him." 

"And he said nothing against you nursing Ned?" She asked 

"No." Anne shook her head. "He said whatever I thought best was fine." 

"Hmmm." She said softly 

Anne turned to look at Isabel. "How are you, Izzy?" 

She smiled softly. "With child again." She said softly. 

"Oh, Isabel!" Anne grinned. "That's wonderful!" 

"Yes, it is." She agreed. 

"Oh, you must be tired." Anne said immediately. 

"A bit." She smiled. "But it's so good to be with you, Annie." 

"You too, Izzy." Anne murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne had been relieved to receive a letter from Richard, but as she read it she could clearly hear her husband's frustration with his brothers. Again, she remembered how she'd felt when he'd left Middleham. She'd been surprised to learn of Edward's deal with the French, but knew Richard would tell her everything once he was home. 

Due to the letter from Richard, she was not surprised when Isabel left for Warwick Castle, under George's orders. She'd hugged her sister tightly, honestly not knowing when she'd see her again. 

Anne was overjoyed when the men arrived back from France. At least Richard was home safely. At the time he arrived she'd just put the girls down for an afternoon nap, and she was reluctant to wake them. Fortunately, she knew Richard would understand. 

She almost wanted to laugh as she realized Richard did not even notice her coming to him, but as he dismounted the horse at her whisper of his name, she realized exactly how much she'd missed him. As they kissed, she realized his anger at his brother still preoccupied him. She listened carefully as he spoke, her hand gently rubbing his armor. 

Once they had reached their apartment, Richard's squire had immediately removed his armor. As soon as the door closed behind the squire, Richard wrapped his arms around Anne and kissed her deeply. 

Anne groaned very softly as his arms tightened around her, and she ran her fingers through his hair. She groaned as his fingers went to the laces on her dress and started to undo them. She was not surprised that he turned her so he could see the laces, for it seemed Richard did not have as much control as normal. 

Richard lifted Anne into his arms after removing her dress, and carried her over to their bed. As their hands entwined, he kissed her deeply, demandingly. Later they could talk, later he could see the children, but for now what he needed the most was to lose himself in his wife.


	24. Chapter 24

Anne raised up, looking over at Richard who was still asleep. He’d fallen asleep almost immediately after they’d made love, which had not really surprised her. Honestly, she’d thought he looked exhausted. She gently stroked her fingers over his arm, which was across her waist. After a moment, she moved his arm, watching to see if he would awaken. As she realized he would not, she gently slipped out of the bed. She shivered a bit in the chill of the room, as she found her nightgown and robe. She slipped down to the small nursery she’d set up for the children.

“Mama!” Alys ran towards her. 

Anne knelt, hugging her little girl close. She wanted to laugh as Alys squirmed away. 

“Nurse said Papa’s back!” Alys said excitedly. 

“Yes, he is.” Anne nodded. 

“Alys see Papa!” Alys grinned. 

“Papa’s asleep.” Anne explained softly. 

Alys frowned. “Why is Papa asleep?” She asked. 

“Papa has travelled far.” Anne explained. “He’s tired.”

Alys frowned again, pouting. “But Alys not see Papa in forever.” She sighed dramatically. “Alys see Papa now.” 

Anne was struggling so hard not to laugh. When Eleanor came over to her, Anne wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter for a moment. 

“Mama, we’ll be good and let Papa sleep, if you take us to see him.” As she spoke, Eleanor looked over at her little sister. 

“Yes, we will.” Alys nodded at her sister’s prompting. “Alys be good too.”

Anne again held back her laughter. “Very well, girls.” She said softly. Taking both of their hands, she took them back to her and Richard’s bedchamber. Once they walked in, Anne could see Richard had not moved at all while she’d been gone. Kneeling again, she spoke to the girls. “Papa’s still asleep, so you have to be quiet and let him sleep.” 

Alys nodded earnestly, she would listen to her mama and let Papa sleep. After Mama sat her on the bed, Alys crawled over to where Richard lay asleep. She snuggled just as close to him as she could. 

Richard started to wake the moment Alys crawled across the bed. He knew it was his youngest daughter. Eleanor would not crawl across the bed, in face he knew she would not come until he’d shown he was awake. He reached over and started to tickle Alys, who immediately started to laugh. 

“Papa!” She laughed. “Alys missed you!”

He laughed softly. “And Papa missed you too” He said softly, as she snuggled against him. After a moment, he sat up, shifting Alys to one side as he opened his other arm up for Eleanor. 

Eleanor moved immediately over to her father. “I missed you too, Papa.” She said softly

Richard smiled softly, as she snuggled close. “And I missed you.” He couldn’t help but almost want to cry as he noticed how she beamed up at him. Perhaps he did favor Alys a little too much. 

When Anne came back with Ned, who was finally awake, she found Richard sitting up with Alys on one side, and Eleanor on the other. 

Richard smiled softly. “You thought family time would help?” 

“Yes.” Anne nodded, as Eleanor moved over to her, and she placed Ned in his father’s arms. 

Richard could not help but smile. “You were right.” He said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon, Anne found Richard sitting at his desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Do you want to tell me everything?”

Richard sighed softly, pulling her down to him. He shook his head after a moment. “He didn’t even try.” He said softly. “All that time, all the time to raise armies, to take back our lands, and he didn’t even try.” 

Anne gently stroked his hair for a moment as he spoke. 

He looked up at Anne for a moment, before continuing. “He sold out to Louis, for French gold, and the promise of his daughter becoming Queen of France. I took nothing, I do not want a bit of Louis bribes.” He took a deep breath. “And apparently, I am a fool for chivalry. At least I still have my honor.” 

“And you do have your honor.” Anne said softly. “I know just how important that is to you.”

“My honor and my family.” Richard said softly. “Those are what matter. As long as I have my honor and family, then I am satisfied.” 

Anne kissed him very gently. “I know.” She murmured. “I know.” 

He sighed softly. “How quickly can you have everything ready for us to go home?”

Anne thought for a moment. “Two days.”

He nodded. “Then we’ll leave for Middleham in two days.” He gently kissed her. “Thank you for bringing the children in last night.” 

Anne smiled softly. “You needed time with them too.” 

Richard nodded. “And with you.” He kissed her again. 

“And you need more time with me now” She murmured, taking his hand and standing. 

Richard let Anne pull him up. “Anne.” He murmured, pulling her close. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him. “I know.” She murmured “I know just what you need now.” 

“To lose myself in you again.” Richard said as he closed the bedchamber door behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks later, after they’d arrived at Middleham, Anne walked into the hall, and found Richard with a coffer full of gold coins on the table. “Richard?” She asked. 

He looked up, smiling ruefully at her. “Seems Edward has mistaken me for George.” He said as he let some of gold coins drop back into the coffer. “He believes he can buy my honor with a few coins.” 

“That appears to be more than a few coins.” Anne said softly, coming to stand next to him. 

Richard turned and looked down at her for a moment. “I thought my foundations were shaken when your father….” He shrugged, not finishing the sentence. “But now, perhaps none of us have honor, perhaps we are all on our own.” He said softly. 

In that moment if Anne had been her brother-in-law, King or not, she would have shaken him. What could he have possibly been thinking to send these coins to Richard? She had to wonder if Edward really knew Richard at all. “Send it back.” She said softly, firmly. “Show him your honor cannot be purchased.” 

“The insult has already been paid.” Richard said softly. “Perhaps we are all alone.” 

Anne looked up sharply. “We are not alone, Richard. We have each other.” 

He turned and looked down at her for a moment, then his eyes softened as he reached for her. “You are the one foundation which is not shaken.” He said softly. 

“Then put your trust in that, in us.” She said softly. “Just as I do.” 

He held her close. “I need you, Anne.” He murmured. “I need your strength, your will.” 

She lightly kissed his neck. “You have me. You will always have me.” She promised softly, as his arms tightened around her.


	25. Chapter 25

That Richard dwelled upon his problems with Edward, did not surprise Anne in the least. After all, she knew her husband very well. Knew how much he’d always brooded over the things which bothered him. She also knew he’d always been Edward’s man through and through. She’d known that from well before she’d left Middleham with him years ago. And of course the idea that Edward did not seem to know him at all bothered Richard. 

As much as she tried, Anne found there was little she could say to help him through this time. She listened when he needed to talk, and that was about all she could do. He often sought solace in her arms, and Anne gladly gave it to him; day or night, in the bedchamber, or his working chambers. She’d weaned Ned months ago, and for the first time in their marriage, Anne was not overly concerned with conceiving another child. She wanted Richard to know she loved him, to feel that she adored him not matter what. 

He often spent time with their children, and Anne quickly noticed the time spent with their family seemed to help him more than anything. Richard was starting to realize what Anne had realized after her father died, it was their family until which was important now. His greatest happiness was to be found with them. 

Anne approached Richard’s work chambers with some trepidation. She knew a royal courier had arrived earlier. And she could only think that spelled bad news for them. She certainly hoped she was wrong.

“Anne.” Richard softly drew her to his side. “A letter from Edward.” 

As he reached it to her, Anne started to read. She looked up. “A reburial service for your father, and Edmund, and Edward wants you to plan it.” 

“Yes.” He nodded, taking the letter back from her. “I want you to help me.” 

Anne looked up at her husband. “Me?” She asked. “Why?”

“You, my dearest, are my partner, of course I want your help.”

“Then we’ll do the planning together.” She said softly. 

For weeks after the message arrived, Anne was up late each night with Richard as they poured over plans. She was surprised to learn there were things Richard had kept from her regarding his father, that he barely remembered his father at times. That was something, Anne could not understand, she could not fathom not really remembering her father. For the first time, she realized how much her father’s rebellion had probably hurt him. Yet, he’d hidden that hurt to care for her. 

She stood in the courtyard with Richard as he’d prepared to leave. She gently pushed back his curls. “I will be waiting for you at Fotheringhay.” She promised softly.

And of course, she was there, their daughters flanking either side as Richard arrived with the funeral processions of his brother and father. He’d lightly kissed her cheek, before kneeling down and hugging each of their girls. Although, he was careful to keep his face stoic, Anne could read the emotion in his eyes, and could easily tell how rough the journey had been for him. She knew it to be unlikely that she would be able to spend any real time with him until after the reburial tomorrow. That night, he would join his brothers in standing guard over their father and brother. 

Her sister had not accompanied her husband to Fotheringhay, as she was with child. Anne did feel some guilt, as she doubted she would be able to attend Isabel’s confinement. And of course, she wished her sister had been able to come. From what she’d heard, Isabel was having problem with this pregnancy. Many of Anne’s personal prayers were focused on her sister’s strength and recovery. 

The next day, Anne watched Richard closely during the reburial service, and the banquet afterwards. Although she doubted he’d ever admit it, Anne could tell he was exhausted, probably both emotionally and physically exhausted. As soon as she possibly could, she talked him into leaving the banquet. 

As soon as the bedchamber door closed behind them, Richard wrapped his arms around Anne tightly. “Anne…” He murmured. 

“Shhhh.” She said softly. “You’re exhausted, we’ll go to bed.” She gently led him over to the bed, and after undressing him, she got him into the bed. She left only long enough to have her maid unlace her own dress, and when she got into bed with him, clad only in her shift, he wrapped his arms around her, and lay his head against her chest. 

Anne could not help but be reminded of the way Ned would cling to her when he was upset. She’d known from the moment they courier had arrived this entire experience would be rough on Richard. He wanted so much to believe his father would have been proud of him, and of course Anne could see no reason why the Duke of York would not have been proud of his youngest son. From what she’d learned of her father-in-law over the years, it seemed to her that Richard was the one who was the most like his father. 

She could tell by the rhythm of his breathing that Richard had quickly fallen asleep. She honestly doubted he’d had a good night’s sleep since leaving Middleham. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard sighed softly, sitting down the letter which had just arrived from his mother, regarding George and more importantly Isabel. He had absolutely no idea how to inform Anne about any of this. She would be heartbroken of course, especially that she would not be able to be with her sister. He could not believe his wonderfully, vibrant sister-in-law would have such a horrible end. He closed his eyes, praying for her. 

His footsteps were heavy as he approached Anne’s solar. Of course he did not want to tell her, nor would he keep this news from her though. The door to the chamber was partially open, so he stood for several moments, observing Anne. She was at her embroidery frame. He had to smile as he watched her bend over a bit , the light from the window shining on her hair, which she’d left uncovered, falling in waves down her back. 

Anne looked up and saw Richard standing in the doorway. She smiled softly, wondering why he was there, and glancing around the chamber for a moment. 

He looked down for a moment, realizing Anne thought he wanted to make love, which given they’d become more adventurous lately was not exactly an unreasonable thought. 

When he stepped into the solar, Anne noticed the letter in Richard’s hand. “What is it, Richard?” She asked. 

He sat down next to her, there was no easy way to tell her, and perhaps this was the cowardly way out of it. “A letter from my mother.” He reached it to her, watching as she read. He knew immediately when she’d gotten to the pertinent part, as she turned completely white, and he immediately reached out his hand to steady her. 

“Oh, Isabel.” She murmured. 

Richard could hear the disbelief in her voice. “I know.” He murmured. 

Anne looked straight ahead. “I must go to her, of course I have no idea how long….” Her voice cracked. 

“Anne…” Richard shook his head. Surely she could see. Her sister was dying of a highly contagious disease. He hated it, but he certainly would never allow Anne to go to Isabel. 

“I’ll leave in the morning.” She said, talking more to herself than anyone 

“No, Anne.” Richard said softly, firmly. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “Richard, I _must_ , she’s _dying_. She’s my sister, and she’s….” 

“She’s dying of a very contagious disease.” Richard explained patiently. 

“She’s dying, Richard. I simply must be with her!” There was a finality to her words. 

Richard took a deep breath, and said something he’d never said to her, something he’d never expected to need to say to her. “No, Anne, as your husband I forbid it.” His voice was soft, but firm, hearing it his men would have offered no opposition. 

Anne stared at him, completely in shock. “No.” She shook her head. “I will go.” She turned and swiftly left the solar before Richard could stop her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Richard walked towards their bedchamber. He’d decided it best to give Anne some time to calm down, to see reason. He knew she wanted to be with Isabel, and under any other circumstances, he would have not have found that to be a problem. He did not want to prevent Anne from seeing her sister. But he also did not want Anne exposed to consumption. Perhaps, he was selfish, but he could not bear the thought of losing his wife, nor could he bear the thought of their children losing their mother. 

He tried to open the door to the bedchamber, and discovered it was locked. He started at it in disbelief before trying it again. Anne had locked him out of her bedchamber. He blinked, not able to believe it. He found himself trying for a third time, but yes the chamber was certainly locked. 

He knew he could have probably easily kicked it in or something, but he would not do that to her. At least not tonight. No, he would give her the night to cool off, to hopefully see reason, then in the morning they would talk. They would talk about a lot of things. 

He turned and went to his own bedchamber. He was not even really able to remember the last time he’d slept there.


	26. Chapter 26

When the sun rose the next morning, Richard was surprised that he’d slept so well. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept alone while at Middleham. Generally, he did not sleep well when apart from Anne, when she was in the castle. But that night he’d slept decently. As he got up, and his squire helped ready him for the day, he could not help but wonder how Anne had slept; especially as he could hear movement in the chamber next to his own. He could hear soft voices, and what he was certain was the sound of coffers being packed. He supposed Anne was still determined she would leave for Warwick. Of course, he knew such a journey would need his approval. 

He closed his eyes for a moment. He did not want to fight with Anne at all. Especially not now. But he was not going to let Anne put herself in danger, surely he would be able to speak with her, to help her see reason. 

As he listened to the sounds in the next chamber, he could not help but wonder how Anne had passed the night? Had she tossed and turned without him? Had she slept soundly? He hoped she’d not cried alone with no one to comfort her. 

After he was dressed, Richard dismissed his squire. The activity in the other chamber had ceased. He was certain Anne had not tried to leave, for if she had, she would have discovered the precautions he’d undertaken after she’d locked him out of the bedchamber. 

No, she would certainly not be able to ride out of Middleham without his permission. At the moment, her horse could not even be saddled without his permission. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne blinked, as her things were packed. She was struggling so much to stay awake. She honestly knew she was in no shape to leave Middleham today, but she also knew she simply had to be with Isabel, before it was too late. 

She was shocked when the door which joined her chamber to Richard’s opened, and he walked in. Of course when she’d been locking her chamber up last night, she’d forgotten that door. They almost never used it. 

Richard had been relieved to discover Anne had forgotten the door which joined their chambers. He’d actually discovered that last night when he’d turned the knob, but had not opened it. He’d decided it was best to give Anne her night to herself. 

“Leave us.” He said softly to her ladies, who quickly left; leaving him and Anne alone. 

Anne looked at Richard for a moment, not speaking. She crossed her arms over her chest. If she were honest with herself, she wanted nothing more than to go into his arms, and let his presence lull her to sleep. She’d forgotten how impossible she found it to sleep without him by her side. She’d hoped that as angry as she was with him, that she would sleep easily. That had not been the case though, she’d not been able to shut her mind down. And it seemed she’d only been able to keep her eyes closed for a few moments at a time. Honestly, it had been a very long night for her. 

Richard watched her closely for a moment. He could tell she’d not slept much, if at all. He could even tell she was fighting to stay awake right now. He wanted more than anything to take her into his arms, take her over to the bed and rock her to sleep like he would Alys. He imagined she would fall asleep very quickly. 

“I am not angry with you, Anne.” He said softly. 

Anne stared at him for a moment. “I am angry with you.” 

Richard nodded. “Then let’s talk this out.” 

Anne looked at him. “She’s dying Richard. Dying! And you have forbidden me to see her!”

“Yes.” He said calmly. 

As she picked up the hairbrush, Anne was certain it was his calmness which was getting to her the most. Before she could even think of throwing it, he was at her side. 

Richard took her hand, easily taking the hairbrush from her.“Sit.” He said softly. “We’re going to talk” Hearing his tone, most people would not have dared to argue. 

“What is there to talk about?” Anne asked “Either you are going to let me go to her, or you are not.” 

Richard took a deep breath. “Anne, she has consumption.” He tried to explain softly. 

“She’s dying, Richard.” Anne’s voice broke. “My sister is dying.” 

Richard closed the distance between them, his hands going to her waist. “Do you think I want to do this?”

“Then why….” Anne cried, interrupting him. 

“She has consumption Anne, she’s very contagious. You could catch it from her.” He explained. 

“No.” Anne shook her head. 

“You could.” He said softly. “You forget how well I know you. You’ll go and you’ll nurse Isabel yourself, because that is what you do.” He shook his head. “And you may not believe me, but I do understand. I understand that you want to be there, no that you feel you need to be there” 

“Then why….” She asked. 

“Because I will protect you, even from yourself, and there’s one other reason, Anne. Actually three other reasons, our children need their mother.”

Anne gasped at the mention of their children. The moment she put her fist into her mouth to try to stop herself from sobbing, Richard realized she understood what he was saying. She understood she could die, and leave their children motherless. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried. 

After a bit, Anne sniffled. She could feel Richard’s hand under her shift, rubbing her back. She realized he’d unlaced her dress, and he would put her to bed to sleep. She snuggled close to him, just wanting to feel him holding her. She almost felt like she could fall asleep where she stood. 

Richard slipped her dress from her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor, then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He held her close against him, and soon they’d both fallen asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mid afternoon sun was shining through the windows when Anne woke. She sighed softly, against Richard’s chest. Truthfully, she still felt horrible. 

“Ah, my sleeping beauty awakes.” Richard murmured. He’d been awake for a bit, and had decided to be light-hearted with Anne when she woke. He was glad to feel her smile against his chest. 

“I don’t believe I would go that far” She murmured. 

He could hear the congestion in her voice, and reached for his handkerchief, which he handed to her. 

Anne sighed softly, sitting up. “I am sorry.” She murmured. 

He sat up, brushing her hair back. He shook his head. “The apology is not needed.” He said softly. 

“I never thought….” She could not believe she’d not thought of their children. What kind of horrible mother was she? 

“You are not a horrible mother.” He said softly. “Put that thought from your mind.” 

Anne nodded obediently. She wrapped her arms around him again, laying her head on his shoulder. 

He kissed the top of her head. She was still quite tired, he could tell. “There’s one thing we need to discuss.” He said softly. 

Anne looked up. “My locking you out.” She guessed softly. 

“Exactly.” He nodded. “Don’t ever do that again.” He said softly. “That is not who we are.” 

“At the time, it was either lock the door or throw the hairbrush at you. Locking the door seemed the lesser of the two.” 

He fought laughter. “And you saw how easily I handled the hairbrush today.”

She laughed a bit. “I feel fortunate you did not take me over your knee and spank me with it.” 

He was quiet for a moment. “Most men would have.” 

Anne looked up, searching his face for a moment. “You almost did.” She said softly. “You thought about it at least.” 

“Yes, the thought was there. But that’s not….that’s not who we are.” He said softly. “You and I, we’ve always been able to talk” 

“And had I not locked you out last night, we could have talked then.” Anne said softly. 

“And more importantly, you could have slept.” He said softly. 

At the mention of sleep, Anne snuggled closer. She was still so tired. 

Richard tangled his fingers in her hair. “Sleep.” He said softly. “We’ll talk in the morning.” Her deep, even breaths soon told him that she slept again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always tried to write both Anne and Richard as true to their time. Hence the reference to Richard thinking of spanking Anne. Of course, under these circumstances he would not, but as a husband in the Middle Ages, he does expect her obedience, and she was being quite disobedient throughout this. He understands why, he knows she's hurting deeply, and he would never do anything to cause her more pain. 
> 
> Plus as Richard said, that's not the couple or people they are. They've always been able to talk, and he'd rather talk to her about her behavior, than just get angry and punish her for the behavior.


	27. Chapter 27

Richard could honestly say he’d never really felt more helpless than he did during those weeks immediately following the news of Isabel’s illness. He watched as Anne went through the motion of their life. She handled everything which needed to be done at Middleham daily. She took daily naps though, often with their girls, Richard often came into their bedchamber, and found her napping with Eleanor and Alys. During her waking hours though, the melancholia she felt was so evident in her eyes. There was so little he could do. She clearly did not want to talk about it, and he respected that, and did not push her to talk. 

They still shared the bed of course. Richard would have never left Anne’s side during that time, knowing how impossible she found it to sleep without him at her side. She snuggled up to him nightly, and he gently held her, his hands skimming over her skin. He did not ask her for his marital rights. He knew the melancholy she suffered was deep, and he would ask for nothing from her. 

He was not surprised when a messenger arrived from Warwick Castle, he’d asked George to send bulletins on Isabel’s condition if possible. Richard was surprised though to see the messenger carried a letter written in Isabel’s hand for Anne. It was with some trepidation that he sent the letter up to Anne. 

Anne had been spending her days in her solar. Often she had the girls brought in to spend time with her. Sometimes it was painful to watch her Eleanor and Alys together, for it reminded Anne of Isabel and herself. 

She could not shake the melancholy which had come upon her with the news of Isabel’s condition. She was no longer upset with Richard for not letting her to to Isabel. She understood his reasoning now, and in fact she shared it. As much as she wanted to say goodbye to her sister, she had to think of her family. 

She was surprised when her sister’s letter was delivered to her. Anne’s hands were shaking as she made herself comfortable on the bed, and started to read. 

 

_My dearest sister,_

_I hope this missive finds both you and my nieces and nephew well. And perhaps you have news there is another little Gloucester baby on the way?_

_By now, I am certain that you have been informed the physicians have said I am not long for this mortal realm. If I know you, Anne, you’ve wanted to be here with me. And you simply must not do that. If the physicians are correct, and this is consumption, then you must not place yourself in danger. If you have not listened to Richard regarding this, for I am sure he has told you that he will not allow you to come to me, then listen to me little sister. Do not place yourself in danger. You have a family and they should be your first priority. If you have not listened to Richard, then please listen to me._

_The first five years of my life were spent without you, but strangely enough I barely remember them. But my life once you came into it Annie, oh do I remember that. From the time you were a toddler, you were adorably active. Everyone, including me, loved you dearly. I doubt you know this, but Father said I should always protect you. And with that in mind, please tell Richard that what I told him when you first married still remains true._

_You have been my other half, and it has always amused me how you are so fiercely protective of me, but that seems to be the way you are, Annie. You are so protective of those you love._

_With that in mind, I commend my George to your care, yours and Richard’s. For several years, I thought love looks like what you and Richard have. Your devotion to each other is apparent to anyone who sees you. But I know now there are different types of love, and one of those is what George and I have._

_Annie, he cannot accept that I am dying of something as mundane as consumption. He believes I have been poisoned by the Queen. I do not know what he will do when I am gone, but I ask you and Richard to do all that you can to protect him._

_Have a long and happy life, little sister, and please let it be many years before we are reunited above. I will watch over you as always._

_Your loving sister,_

_Isabel_

Richard came into the bedchamber, he had been informed there had also been a letter for Anne when the messenger from Warwick Castle arrived. Of course, he was concerned about her reaction to the letter. 

He found her sitting on the bed, the letter in her lap, as she stared off at the wall. He sat down next to her, and took the letter from her. He gently pulled her to rest her head on his lap as he read. 

Anne sighed softly, as Richard gently stroked her hair as he read the letter. “What did Isabel tell you when we were first married?” She asked once he’d finished reading. 

Richard laughed softly. “That if I ever hurt you, I’d answer to her.”

Anne laughed very softly as she felt Richard gently massaging her scalp. “That does sound like her.” She sighed softly. “What did you tell her?”

He couldn’t help but smile. “That I would remember her words, and I would never hurt you.” He sighed softly. “I was a very earnest 12 year old, if you’ll remember.” 

She laughed very softly “Of course I remember.”

Sensing that talking of the past was perhaps something which could distract Anne from the present, Richard asked. “What else do you remember?”

She laughed very softly. “Just before we left Middleham, Isabel used to tease me because I liked you so much.” She smiled, sitting up, and laying her head against his shoulder. “She used to say you were so serious and you had funny eyes.”

“Funny eyes?” He asked softly. 

Anne shook her head “I have no idea That’s what Isabel would say. Personally, I never saw your eyes as funny.”

“How did you see my eyes?” He asked curiously 

“I’ve always loved your eyes.” Anne said softly, resting her chin on his shoulder. “To me, they’ve always been open, warm, loving.”

He kissed the top of her head. “What else?” He asked. 

Anne laughed softly. “Once we became intimate, there are a few other things I noticed about your eyes. There’s certain looks you get in your eyes at times.” 

He laughed very softly, certain he knew the looks she spoke of. “And what are those looks?”

“Very passionate.” She said softly. “Your eyes say that you cannot wait to be alone with me.”

“And that is usually the way I feel.” Richard said softly. 

“Isabel asked if there is news of a new little Gloucester on the way.” Anne said softly. “We’ve done nothing that would cause that in several weeks.” She murmured. 

“And you have been upset since learning about Isabel.” He said softly. 

Anne was quiet for a moment “I think Isabel writing me was a good thing. She’s….” Anne took a deep breath. “She’s accepted her fate, and as hard as it is for me, I must do the same.” 

“Yes, you must.” Richard said gently. He was surprised when Anne straddled him. “What?” He asked softly. 

“I feel I must thank you. You’ve been most understanding these last weeks.” She said softly. 

He shook his head. “No, there’s no reason to thank me.” 

Anne smiled softly. “Then I must thank you for reminding me what an amazing husband I have.” She leaned down and kissed him. 

He raised up, tangling his fingers in her hair as they kissed. “Anne…” He murmured.

“Richard.” She murmured. “It has been far too long since I’ve been in your arms.” 

He groaned softly as her hands started under his shirt. “That can certainly be changed.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the middle of the night when Richard woke. He did not feel Anne asleep at his side, yet he could hear the scratch of a quill over parchment. He sat up, looking around, and found Anne sitting at his desk, as she wrote swiftly. He knew she was writing her farewells to Isabel, and decided it was best to give her privacy as she wrote. 

He watched as she finished, burying her face in her hands as she put the quill down. Seeing that, Richard immediately went to her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “Come back to bed, love.” He said softly. 

“The letter…” Anne said softly. 

“I will see that it goes with the messenger tomorrow. Come to bed.” He helped her up, and led her back to the bed. He gently pulled Anne close as she cried quietly. 

The next morning, Anne was still sleeping peacefully when Richard woke. As he got out of the bed, he pulled the covers back around her. This would be one of those mornings when he would leave orders for her not to be disturbed. It would be best to let her sleep 

Sitting down at the desk, he picked up the letter, and started to read. He knew Anne would not mind that he’d read it. 

_My most beloved sister,_

_I must say that you know me very well, Isabel. Yes, I did try to come to see you. Richard had to forbid me from coming, and still he had to actually say I could leave our children without their mother._

_No, there is not news of a new Gloucester on the way to share with you. I’m sure you find that surprising, as I remember you once said it seemed all Richard had to do was look at me, and I was with child._

_The truth is, Izzy, I’m not certain how to do this without you. There has never been a time you weren’t in my life. Even the separation caused by father’s actions was temporary, yet this one, it will be permanent._

_Richard and I will do what we can for George, that I do promise you. And for your children. I will see that they know their mother, and know they are Nevilles._

_Isabel, you have been the best sister I could have hoped for, I only wish we had been able to spend more time together in the last few years. Yet, it seems our growing families drew us apart a bit. I will miss your letters, for they have been just like talking to you._

_In so much as I can promise, it will be a great number of years before I join you._

_Your loving sister,_

_Anne_

Richard sighed as he picked up the wax to seal the letter. He honestly wondered if there was anything he and Anne could do for George, for if his brother was set on believing the worst; what could he really do. He watched the wax drip onto the folded parchment, and then picked up Anne’s signet to seal the letter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard was quite enjoying the Yuletide celebrations at Middleham. He was especially enjoying watching Anne as she danced with their daughters. It was a relief to see his wife enjoy herself so much. She’d always enjoyed the Christmas celebrations, and he’d feared she would not be able to enjoy the celebrations. 

He was startled, and honestly none too happy to learn there was a messenger for him. Richard was even less happy to see the messenger was from George. As he heard the letter, he could not help but wonder if there was a way to hide the letter from Anne for the night. 

But he knew immediately he could not do that, after all Anne would know immediately when she looked at him. It was with a heavy heart that he returned to the hall. 

Anne had not immediately noticed Richard’s absence, but she did notice his return. One look at his face, and she knew. Her sister was gone. She gasped, as he came to her, and Eleanor squeezed her mother’s hand tightly. Anne said nothing at first as Richard wrapped his arms around her, then she murmured. “She’s gone isn’t she?”

“Yes, sweetheart” Richard said very softly. “She’s gone”


	28. Chapter 28

After learning of Isabel’s death, Richard and Anne prepared to travel to Tewkesbury Abbey, where she would be buried. For Richard it was a return trip to the site of the battle he’d found years earlier. For Anne, it was just about the most difficult journey she’d made in her life. A few hours before they’d arrived at Tewkesbury, a cold rain had started to pour, and by the time they arrived both were soaked. 

Anne had insisted upon travelling through the rain, and against his better judgement Richard had agreed. It was well after nightfall when they arrived, and again Anne insisted on being taken immediately to the chapel where Isabel lay. Deciding that it would be easier to talk Anne into going inside to dry after she saw her sister, Richard followed her to the chapel. 

Anne stopped in her steps, as she walked into the chapel. As much as she’d tried to prepare herself she was not ready for this at all. Her sister...gone. She’d known it was real, she’d known Isabel was gone, but seeing this made it all too clear for her. She would never hear her sister’s voice again. She felt Richard place his hands on her shoulders, and she leaned back against him, wanting his strength. After taking a deep breath, she went forward and knelt to pray for her sister’s soul. Of course, since learning of Isabel’s illness, Anne had been praying daily for her sister’s soul. After finishing her prayers, Anne cut a small piece of Isabel’s hair, and placed it in the locket, she was wearing. She’d placed a piece of her own hair in the locket before leaving Middleham. She took another deep breath, she felt too numb to cry, as if all the tears in her had already been shed.   
She was surprised George was not there. She’d not thought he would have left Isabel alone, but would have stood vigil over her. 

She turned as the door loudly swung open, and noticed Richard had done the same. She was more than a little surprised to see George walk in. She’d never seen him this disheveled before. There was several days growth of beard on his chin, his eyes were bloodshot; as if he’d been unable to sleep or was drinking too much, or perhaps it was both. Anne watched as Richard went and talked quietly with his brother, and after a moment, the two embraced. 

It was a couple of hours later when Anne left the chapel. She slipped quietly into the chambers she would share with Richard, she did not wish to wake him if he were asleep. 

Richard looked up as Anne walked into their chambers. He’d removed his wet clothes, which were drying by the fire. He immediately went to Anne. “I am sorry, but George was just….I had to try to do something.” 

Anne shook her head. “There’s no need for an apology.” 

“Ah, but I should have stayed to see that you left quickly, and got out of these wet clothes.” 

At that moment, Anne realized her wet clothes had no longer even been registering in her mind. She’d gotten used to the chill against her skin. She sighed as Richard moved her towards the fire, and she held her hands out to warm them. “I did not even think of them being wet.” 

“I know.” He said softly, as he started to undress her. 

She sighed softly as he slipped her nightgown over her head. He’d placed it near the fire to warm, and its warmth enveloped her as he toweled her damp hair until it was dry. She laughed softly. “I must look a fright.” 

Richard laughed and kissed her nose. “Shush.” He said softly, pulling the covers back on the bed, and pulling them around Anne was she was seated. 

“How is he?” She asked softly. 

Richard was quiet as he got into bed next to her. “As you would expect.” He answered. “George is erratic, talking nonsense, and not truly able to accept she’s gone.” He sighed. 

“Talking nonsense?” Anne asked. 

“Stating the Queen had Isabel poisoned.” He said softly. “I’ve tried to talk him into returning to Middleham with us. We could care for him, sober him up.” 

“He’s refused?” Anne asked. 

“He did not come out and refuse, but I doubt he’ll come. I did suggest it would be good for his children to be with their cousins at Middleham. Perhaps he will send them to us for a time.” 

“Oh….” Anne said softly. “That would be wonderful.” 

Richard gently pulled her close. “How are you?” He asked softly. 

Anne was quiet for a moment. “Sometimes, I think I’m going to wake up, and this will all be a nightmare.” She murmured. 

Richard tightened his arms around her. He wished more than anything he could change everything for her. 

Anne snuggled closer, kissing his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and soon had fallen asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The journey back to Middleham seemed longer than the journey to Tewkesbury had been. The farther north they rode, the worse the weather became. When they were a day away from Middleham, it became apparent the sniffles Anne had since their arrival at Tewkesbury had turned into something worse. With her normal stubbornness, Anne insisted she was well enough to continue the final day of their journey

By the time, they reached Middleham, Richard had taken the reigns of Anne’s horse. He should have insisted they stop and rest for a few days, but she had been adamant to come home. As they arrived at Middleham, Richard immediately helped Anne to dismount from her horse. 

“You are going directly inside, and to bed.” He said softly. 

Anne nodded, not feeling like arguing with him at all. As she opened her mouth to speak, she started to cough. As Richard’s arms were wrapped around her tightly, she leaned against him. She’d not felt this horrible in years. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne groaned softly, opening her eyes. She felt better than she had the last few times she’d opened them. She looked up and found her mother leaning over her. 

“It is good to see you awake, Anne.” She said softly. 

“I’ve been sick?” Anne asked softly. 

“Yes, you have been.” The Countess nodded. “Feverish for several days, coughing, you will be just fine though.” 

“Where is Richard?” She asked. 

The Countess smiled. “In the Chapel.” 

Anne knew then how serious her illness had been. Clearly, she’d worried him and quite a bit. 

The Countess touched her daughter’s hand. “Word will be sent to him that your fever has broken and you are awake.” She smiled. “Meanwhile, I am certain you would like a clean gown.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Richard returned to Anne’s chambers, he found her sleeping again. He gently placed his hand on her forehead and was so relieved to find it cool to touch. He closed his eyes for a moment, so thankful that she was going to be fine. 

“Richard.” She murmured. 

“Shhh.” He said softly. “I am here.” 

Anne opened her eyes, and could not help but think he looked worse than she felt. She could clearly tell he’d barely slept. 

“Thank God, you will be completely well soon.” He murmured, kissing her forehead. 

“I’ve worried you.” She said softly. 

“Quite a bit.” He said honestly. “And I can assure you that will not happen again.” 

Anne laughed softly. “No, it will not.” She said softly. 

“And you are thinking I look as bad as you feel.” He murmured. 

“Worse.” Anne admitted softly. “Come here, rest with me.” 

He laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “Always honest, do not ever change, Anne.” 

“You’ve not been sleeping.” She said softly. 

He shook his head. He’d been too worried about her to sleep. He kissed her shoulder. “Not well.” He said softly. 

She sighed softly. “How is George?” 

Richard looked over at her thoughtfully for a moment. “He is….” He sighed. “I do not know how to explain it. He is so erratic right now, I do not know what he will do.” 

“You do not believe he will try something?” Anne said softly. 

“Even George could not be so foolish as to strike against the Queen.” He murmured. 

Anne was quiet. She wasn’t so sure of that, and she was so certain that was what Isabel had feared. 

“You think that is what Isabel feared?” He asked softly. 

“Yes, I do.” She said softly. “Right now, he probably believes he’s lost everything, and if he believes Isabel was poisoned, then he’s going to want justice, and he may take justice into his own hands.”

Richard was quiet for a moment. “He would not come here, you remember that. Whatever he has planned or does, I cannot stop him.” 

“All you can do is help him when it is over.” Anne said softly. 

Richard closed his eyes. “Everyday, I expect something. I expect to hear he’s done something incomprehensible.” 

“Then all we can do is pray he does not.” Anne said softly

“Yes.” He murmured, as he closed his eyes. He sighed as she started to stroke his hair. “I’ve missed you.” He murmured. 

“I know.” She said softly, kissing the top of his head. 

He sighed softly. “I do not….”

“What Richard?” She asked softly. 

“I do not have a good feeling about all of this, I’m almost certain George will try something.” He murmured. 

“I know.” She said softly. “That’s why I want the children here.” 

“He has written he will send them in the spring.” 

“Thank God for that.” She murmured. 

“Indeed.” He said softly, as she lay her head near his on the pillow. He sighed. “Sleep now.” He murmured. 

She smiled softly, as he curled up against her. “Yes, you need it.” She said softly.


	29. Chapter 29

It was a rainy day when the Clarence children arrived at Middleham. They were quickly brought into the castle. Anne was almost shocked to see her niece and nephew. Margaret was a miniature Isabel and Teddy was a miniature George. As they walked into the solar Margaret had reached for her brother’s hand. 

Anne smiled reassuringly as she walked over to them. “Welcome to Middleham.” She smiled softly. “I am your Aunt Anne.” 

“We are pleased to meet you, lady aunt.” Margaret said softly. “Our lord father said we would be staying with you and our lord uncle Richard for some time.” 

Anne exchanged a look with Richard as they noticed the formality of the children. “Yes, you will be.” She said softly. 

Ned came running over to Teddy. “I’m Ned.” He grinned, he’d lost one of his front teeth, and as she watched him, Anne could not help but think of how cute her son was right now.

“Teddy.” He took the hand his cousin held out for him. 

“You want to come play? There’s a toy castle. We can play siege.” 

Teddy grinned. That did sound quite fun. “If my lord uncle and lady aunt say I can.” 

Richard immediately spoke. “That is fine, Teddy, and you do not have to call us lord uncle and lady aunt. Uncle Richard and Aunt Anne is fine.”

“Come on.” Ned grinned, and the two boys raced off to Ned’s room. Margaret had soon followed Eleanor and Alys to their room. 

Richard walked over to Anne and slipped his arm around her waist. “They look so much like their parents.” 

Anne smiled softly. “Yes, they do.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “Not surprising that they seem to be very formal.” 

“Not in the least.” She said softly. “I hope they will grow to be comfortable with us.” 

“I am certain they will.” Richard said softly. “It may take some time, but they will be fine.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne could hear the laughter coming from Ned’s chamber before she even reached the door. She stood near the door for a moment, watching her son and nephew as they played. They had Ned’s castle in the middle of the floor, and all of his knights out. Teddy was playing the role of defending the castle, while Ned was attacking it. Both boys had clearly gotten out of bed to play. 

Richard slipped his hands on her waist. “Seems they are having fun.”

Anne grinned. “Yes, they are.” She said softly. “Did you notice Ned is letting him play the defender?”

“Yes, I see that.” Richard said softly. “Should we put them to bed?” They’d already tucked the girls in. 

“If you’ve not noticed, I do believe the nurse has already done that.” Anne murmured. 

Richard laughed very softly. “And they’ve decided to play.” 

“So they have.” Anne laughed very softly. 

“Ah, but it is time for little boys to be in bed.” He said softly. He kissed her shoulder, before moving past her and into the chamber. 

“It is time for little boys to be in bed, slumbering.” Richard said softly. 

Ned looked up at his father, and grinned sheepishly as Anne walked into the chamber. “Yes, Papa.” He stood to go to bed. 

Teddy looked at both Richard and Anne before getting up. It was clear he was trying to see if he was in any trouble for getting up after the nurse had put them to bed. 

Anne hugged him gently. “You’re not in any trouble, Teddy.” She said softly. 

He smiled softly. “Yes, Aunt Anne.” He couldn’t help but snuggle closer as she hugged him. “I miss my mother.” He said softly. 

Anne hugged him tighter. “So do I.” She murmured. A few moments later, she picked him up and carried him over to the bed. She tucked the covers around him, and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Teddy.” She said softly. 

He sat up and hugged her. “I love you, Aunt Anne.” 

Anne kissed his forehead, as she placed the covers back around him. “Sleep well.” She murmured. 

As Anne moved over to Ned, Richard came over to tuck Teddy in too. He sat down on the bed. “You seemed to be having fun defending the castle.” 

Teddy grinned. “It was fun, Uncle Richard!” 

“You’ll be able to play more tomorrow.” 

Teddy nodded happily. “Good!” 

Richard leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I love you.” He said softly. 

Teddy looked up at him a little surprised. That was not something his father said often. In that moment, he decided his Uncle Richard was very different than his father. “I love you.” He said softly. 

“Sleep well.” Richard said softly, before standing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne looked up as Richard got into bed. She smiled softly, this was often her favorite time of the day. Time completely alone with her husband, without the danger of others interrupting them. 

Richard brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. “They seem to be settling in well.” He said softly. 

“Yes, they do.” She said softly. “Of course it has been only one day.” She murmured. 

“You think there will be issues?” He said softly. 

“I think they will still need to adjust.”She murmured. 

“They do seem to be getting along well, our children and our niece and nephew.” He said softly. 

“Yes, thankfully they do.” Anne said softly. She sighed softly, snuggling close. 

“You are well?” He asked softly. 

Anne closed her eyes. “Only women’s issues.” She murmured. 

Richard’s hand immediately went to her stomach, and he started to gently rub. He knew she had almost convinced herself she was with child. 

She sighed softly, snuggling close. “Our nursery is rather full at the moment.” She said wistfully. 

“Yes, it is.” Richard murmured. “And when it is time for your womb to fill again, it will.” 

She closed her eyes, burying her head against his shoulder. “You are correct, of course.” 

“Sleep.” He said softly. He held her gently against him, as he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George and Isabel's children were not abused, but George and Isabel were much different parents than Richard and Anne. Margaret and Teddy are very used to calling their parents, Lord Father and Lady Mother; while Richard and Anne much prefer to be called Papa and Mama while in private with their children.


	30. Chapter 30

It seemed laughter was the most heard sound through the corridors of Middleham. It was evening, so it should have been quiet, the children should have been in bed. But Anne could hear giggles coming from the girls’ chamber. She opened the door and looked inside. 

They will clearly planning queen and ladies. The surprising thing to Anne though was that Margaret was the queen. When Eleanor and Alys played, Alys was always the queen, while Eleanor was the lady. Alys must have been persuaded it was better to let her younger cousin be queen. At that moment, Anne was quite proud of her five year old daughter. 

She turned as she heard Richard’s footsteps in the corridor, smiling she placed a finger over her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. She found herself wanting to laugh at his raised eyebrow. 

“What are they doing?” He murmured as he reached her. 

“Look for yourself.” Anne stepped back, letting him look. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head against his back for a moment. 

Richard coved her hand with his, and smiled. “Seems Margaret is the queen.” 

Anne nodded. “Which means Alys has been persuaded it’s best to let her be queen.” 

“Yes, she has.” He squeezed her hand. “She has a good heart, just like her mother.” 

Anne smiled softly. “You think so?”

“I know so.” He said softly. 

“Thank you.” She said softly. 

“I believe though, it is time to put the girls to bed.” He murmured. 

“Yes, it is late.” Anne said softly, pulling back from him. 

He kissed her temple, before going in to the girls. When Alys saw her father, she immediately ran over to him. “Papa!” She cried happily. 

Richard grinned, picking her up. “How’s my girl?” He asked softly. 

“Good.” She grinned widely, clearly showing she’d lost a tooth recently. 

“I believe it is bedtime for little girls.” He said softly. 

“Not a little girl.” Alys shook her head. “I’m a big girl.” 

Richard held back his laughter. “And it is also bedtime for big girls.” 

Alys sighed dramatically. “Very well.” 

As he tucked Alys in, he noticed Anne had already gotten Eleanor and Margaret into bed. Once Alys was tucked in, he moved over to Eleanor. “How’s my girl?” He said softly. 

Eleanor snuggled against his side. “I am fine, Papa.” She said softly. 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Papa.” Eleanor said softly. 

Margaret looked up as Uncle Richard sat down on her bed. “How’s my girl?” He asked her also. 

She looked up thoughtfully at him. “I am your girl too, Uncle Richard?” She asked softly. 

“Of course you are, Maggie.” He said softly. “You, Ellie, Alys, and your Aunt Anne are all my girls.” 

Margaret looked thoughtful for a moment, then she grinned. “Aunt Anne too?” She said softly. 

“Of course.” He nodded, as she snuggled against his side. 

“Close your eyes.” He said softly. As Anne left the chamber, he nodded to indicate he would leave in a few minutes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The children had been at Middleham for nearly two months, and were quite settled in, when the messenger came. Upon receiving Richard’s hastily scribbled note, Anne went immediately to his work chambers. She found him alone, standing before the open window with a letter in his hand. 

“Richard?” Anne asked softly. “What is it?” 

He turned to face her, and held the letter out to her. “Here, the letter can explain much better than I.” 

Anne took the letter from him, and started to read. She was so incredibly shocked at George’s actions. “No, how could he….”

“I have no idea.” He said softly. “He will have to answer for it, that much I am certain of. He’s taken the King’s law into his own hands.” 

“This must have been what Isabel feared.” Anne said softly. 

“I doubt Isabel would have thought he would do something like this. Who would have thought it?” Richard said softly. 

Anne was quiet for a moment. “Isabel said he could not accept she was dying of consumption, that he thought she’d been poisoned.” 

“And thinking that she was poisoned, he would want to punish those he saw as guilty.” Richard said softly

“And he cannot get to the one he truly believes to be responsible.” He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him. “The Queen.” She said softly. 

“Exactly.” Richard said softly. 

Anne took a deep breath. “The children are safe with us. I don’t believe we should tell them anything yet.” 

“Neither do I.” He said softly. 

She nodded. “You will go to London, I imagine?”

“Not yet.” He murmured. “Nothing has happened yet.” 

“You believe we will be arrested though?” Anne asked softly. 

“Yes.” He sighed softly and nodded. He turned again, looking out the window. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him, she lightly kissed his shoulder. 

Richard sighed softly, covering her hands with his. “There are times when I believe I am the only sane one amongst my brothers.” He confessed softly. 

“And there are times I can see why you believe that.” She murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne had to admit the journey to London had been tiring. Leaving the children behind at Middleham had been rough. This was the first extended time that both she and Richard had been away from the children. She knew the children were safe and protected at Middleham, and she knew Richard needed her. 

They had leased a home in London, Crosby Place. The apartment they’d always used at the palace was much too small now for their growing family. When Anne arrived in the courtyard, she was very surprised Richard was not there to greet her. After dismounting, she spoke with the steward and learned her husband was at court. 

She slipped easily into the warm bath water. She felt dusty and dirty from the road, and was quite grateful for the bath which had been ready almost immediately upon her arrival. She dismissed her ladies, wanting a little time to herself, as she bathed. 

Once she out of the tub, and dry, Anne slipped a nightgown and robe on. She would await Richard in their chambers. She spent sometime looking around the chambers. Of course, there were several things she would do for decoration, but the chambers were comfortable. 

She turned as the door opened, and Richard walked into the chamber. Before she could even realize it, he’d crossed the chamber and had her in his arms. 

“Anne.” Richard said softly, he held her close, inhaling the rosewater scent from her bath. He was so very glad she was here now. “Thank you.” He murmured. 

“For what?” She said softly. 

“Coming.” He said softly. “I know leaving the children was difficult for you.” He said softly. 

“You are my husband.” She said softly. “You would not have sent for me if you had not needed me.”

“True.” He murmured. 

“Speaking of the children, allow me to tell you what I observed before leaving Middleham.” 

He pulled back to look at her. “And what is that, Anne?” 

She laughed very softly “They were in the gardens, playing court. Maggie and Teddy were the king and queen, our girls the ladies-in-waiting, and Ned was a knight.” 

He laughed softly, and Anne couldn’t help but think this was probably the first thing that had made him laugh in some time. “You know something?” He said softly. 

“What’s that, Richard?” She asked. 

“You and I, we seem to make rather good children. They’re kind-hearted, considerate, and right now that’s a good thing.” He said softly. 

“I would say we’ve raised them well.” She murmured. 

“Hmmm.” He nodded. 

Anne looked up at him. From what she could see, he looked completely exhausted. “How well are you sleeping?” 

“Maybe an hour or two at a times.” He said softly. 

Anne shook her head. “We are going to bed.” Her tone said she would take no argument from him. 

Richard let her lead him over to the bed, and said nothing as she undressed him. When he was wearing only his shirt, she gently pushed him back onto the bed, and after taking off her robe, she got into bed next to him. 

“You’ve not slept well either.” He said softly as she snuggled close. 

“Not during the journey.” She muttered. She’d slept a little better while at home, but during the journey her sleep had been fitful to non-existent. 

“Close your eyes.” He said softly. As Anne gently rubbed his side, he turned, snuggling even closer to her. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they soon had fallen asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Anne stirred in the bed, expecting to feel Richard’s arms soothing her, just as they always did when she would wake in the middle of the night. But she felt no strong arms encircling her. She reached her hand out, yet felt no one next to her. She opened her eyes, it only took a moment for them to adjust to the darkness of the chamber. 

The only illumination in the chamber was the fire, and Anne quickly found Richard sitting near the fire. She remembered how he said he was only sleeping an hour or two at night. She could not help but think that perhaps it would help him to talk. She pushed the covers away, and looked for her slippers. After finding them, she moved over to him. Quietly she knelt in front of him. 

“You should not be awake.” Richard said softly. 

“Neither should you.” She murmured. 

“Even with you here, it seems I cannot sleep.” He sighed softly. “It seems I cannot shut my mind off.” 

“Tell me what troubles you, Richard.” She said softly. 

He brushed her hair back. “There is so much of what is happening that troubles me.” 

“Then tell me.” She said softly. “Are not burdens easier if they are shared?” 

He laughed very softly. “So I believe I have told you from time to time.” 

“And has it not been true?” Anne said softly. 

He took a deep breath. “George will not survive this.” He said very softly. 

“Are you certain?” She said softly. 

“Yes.” He said softly. He took another deep breath. “Edward has not ordered it yet, but he will be tried for treason.” 

“Treason?” Anne said softly. “How is this worse than what….”

“What he did with your father?” Richard asked softly. “I’ve asked myself that. I do not have the answer.”

Anne lay her head against his knee, as his fingers tangled in her hair. She was quiet, waiting for him to continue. 

He sighed softly. “Sometimes, I feel like I do not know him anymore.” He said softly. 

“Edward?” She asked softly. 

“Yes.” He said softly. “George is our brother, how can he just…” He shook his head. “How can he contemplate executing him?”

“You truly believe it will come to execution?” Anne asked softly. 

“If George is tried for treason, what other choice does Edward have?” He turned, staring into the fire for a moment. 

“Imprisonment?” Anne suggested. 

“With whom?” He asked softly. 

“Us.” She said softly. 

“Do you know how much I love you for even thinking to suggest that?” He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him. “We could keep an eye on him, and….”

“Edward would never agree, Anne.” He murmured. “If he sees George as a threat, how would he see George and I together? An even larger threat.” 

She was quiet again for a long moment. “The children….” 

“I know.” He murmured. “I know.” 

“How can he….how can he not think of them?” She asked softly. 

“I have no idea.” He said softly. 

“Perhaps, he’s lost his mind since Isabel….” 

“Perhaps.” Richard said after a moment. He did not want to tell her about the marriage plans George had pursued. That would only cause pain for Anne. 

She sensed there was something he was not telling her, but she would ask him about it later. 

“I cannot speak out for him, Anne.” He said softly. “That puts me under suspicion if I do.” He said softly. 

She frowned. “You have always been loyal to Edward.” 

“Exactly, and if I speak out for George, then it gives me the appearance of being disloyal.” He said softly. 

“Then George will die, and there’s nothing we can do.” She murmured. 

“The only thing we can do is protect the children and what will be left of their inheritances.” He said softly. 

She looked up at him, questioningly. “Do you think that will be difficult?” 

“Yes.” He said softly. He sighed softly, letting his fingers slip down to caress her neck. “Anne…” 

She looked up, sensing he was finished with talking for the night. She reached up covering his hand with her own. 

“I don’t want to think anymore.” He said softly. “I don’t know how to stop it though, Anne. I don’t know how to stop the thoughts.” 

She stood a moment later. “Come back to bed, Richard.” 

“Anne, I’m not going to sleep.” He said softly. 

“I did not say anything about sleeping, Richard. I said come back to bed.” She held her hand out to him. 

As he realized her meaning, Richard stood. He easily pulled her against him. He kissed her gently, as her hands ran over his shoulders. 

She reached up, her hands gently cupping his chin as they kissed. She sighed softly as they moved towards the bed. He’d been gone from Middleham for nearly two full months. It had been far too long since they’d been together. She laughed softly, as he gently lifted her and placed her on the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was certain she awakened hours after Richard had left. It was mid-morning as she sat up in the bed, and brushed her hair back from her face. She could remember a sleepy conversation with Richard at dawn, and he’d told her to sleep as long as she needed. Within a hour, she’d received a royal messenger, summoning her to see the Queen. 

She was not surprised to receive the summons. She imagined Richard was likely somewhere at court, so perhaps she could seek him out when she was finished with the Queen. 

Elizabeth could not help but smile as Anne entered the chambers. She’d long ago given up trying to realize why she liked the younger woman so much. Perhaps it was their shared time in sanctuary. She’d stopped thinking of Anne as Warwick’s daughter.

She’d never viewed Richard as a threat either, at least not in the way she’d always viewed George. Richard had never rebelled, never been anything but loyal to her husband. She’d never known what Richard truly thought of her, or of her family. It had always seemed that her brother-in-law was a master at keeping his true feelings hidden. In that way he was quite different from both of his older brothers. Elizabeth would have wagered the only person who knew what Richard truly thought about anything was Anne. 

She would not ask Anne for what Richard was thinking now though. She’d once thought she wanted George dead, that she wanted her revenge for what happened to her father and her brother. In truth, it was unlikely she would mourn George when he died. But what she did not like was what the situation was doing to her own husband. 

She had to admit Anne did look well. After having three children in three years, it did seem strange to Elizabeth that Anne’s youngest child would turn four in a few weeks. Of course, many women did suffer miscarriages, and she suspected that was what happened with Anne. 

“My lady of Gloucester.” She smiled. “I must admit it is quite good to see you again.” 

“And you as well, Your Grace.” Anne replied. 

She smiled. “Please, have a seat.” She gestured. Once Anne was seated, she continued. “I am certain you are still tired from your trip.” 

“A bit, Your Grace.” Anne agreed. 

Elizabeth smiled. “It is good to see you. It has been far too long since you have graced London with your presence. “

“I am certain Your Grace understands I have felt my place is with my children, and now with my niece and nephew as well.” 

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. “My condolences on the loss of your sister. I know you were close.” 

Anne nodded. “We were.” 

“The children are settling in well at Middleham?” 

Anne nodded again. “Yes, they are quite settled now. My children get along well with their cousins. It seems the nursery tower is quite full at the moment.” 

“And I imagine you hope to add to their number.” Elizabeth responded. 

Anne smiled. “If that is God’s will, yes.” 

Elizabeth nodded her understanding. “I do wish you were here under different circumstances. This entire situation with George…” She shook her head. 

“Do you not think that…” Anne stopped wondering if she should say it at all. 

“He is guilty?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Hmmmm.” Anne said softly. 

“He took the King’s law into his own hands, he hanged a woman I sent to help Isabel. Do I think he’s guilty of that? Yes. He wished to marry Mary of Burgundy, and what would have have done, probably brought an army against us. But he was blocked, wishing to marry her, and actually committing treason there are two different things.” She couldn’t help but notice how wide Anne’s eyes had become. “I apologize, I was certain Richard would have told you.’ 

“No.” She shook her head. “He had not.” 

Elizabeth nodded. “In all honesty, I once thought of nothing but revenge for my father and brother…” 

“My father reached his just end, in your eyes, and you wished the same for George.” Anne guessed softly. 

Elizabeth looked into her eyes. “Yes.” 

“Something has changed?” Anne asked. 

“Perhaps I have. Perhaps I’ve realized that revenge would not be satisfying. After all, it changes nothing.” 

“Accepting the past is difficult. It has often bothered me that my father was executed, yet George did not pay.” 

“And now?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I see my husband, already grieving over what he believes will come, and powerless to stop it.” Anne said softly. 

“And I see mine doing something which is probably against his very nature, and do not fully understand why.” Elizabeth replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne learned Richard had already left to return to Crosby Place after her meeting with Elizabeth, so she hurried back. She couldn’t help but laugh softly as she found Richard in the courtyard.  
“Now, why is it I rush home thinking I can spend time with my wife, and I find her gone.” He smiled. 

“Your wife was called to an audience with the queen.” Anne said softly. 

“Ah.” He said softly, slipping his arm around her waist. “And how was that?” 

“There was nothing unusual about it.” She said softly. 

“I didn’t think there was, after all she has always liked you.” He said softly, as they went inside. 

“You seem much more yourself today.” She said softly. She knew he’d gotten little sleep, for he’d kept her up once they’d returned to bed. 

“Perhaps it was not exactly sleep that I needed.” He murmured. 

She smiled very softly. “Perhaps it was not.” She said softly. She watched as he poured a goblet of wine for them. She took the goblet from him and took a sip before handing it back to him. 

“You rested well?” He asked softly. 

“Quite well.” She replied. She sighed softly as he pulled her towards him. “You must be tired.” She said softly. 

He kissed her forehead. “A bit.” He said softly. He honestly had not felt this good since he’d left Middleham. 

She reached up, curling his hair around her finger for a moment. “Perhaps a nap then?” She suggested. 

“Tell me, is this how you get Alys to nap? You start playing with her hair?” He laughed softly, as he started to unlace her dress. 

“Should I reveal a mother’s secrets to you?” She laughed softly. “Although actually that works better with Ellie than it does with Alys.” She could not help but think it seemed to be working well with Richard too. 

“Hmmmmm.” He said softly, as they got into the bed. “Remember the first time we took a nap together?” 

Anne laughed softly as she snuggled close. “I believe I was nine.” She said softly. 

He laughed. “You were.” He said softly. He’d been thirteen, and having so many problems with his back that the physicians had put him to bed for a few days. He’d hated it. Then Anne had come, wondering if perhaps she could cheer him. He’d thought the task impossible, but did not have the heart to send him away. To his surprise, she had managed to cheer him, and when he’d noticed her yawning, he could not send her away. He’d pulled back the covers, and told her to lie next to him. She’d soon snuggled against him, and had quickly fallen asleep. Looking back, he wondered if those had been the moments when he’d first started to love her. 

He turned his head, kissing her forehead. She was snuggled against him, just as she always did. He started to rub her back gently. 

“Now that is how you get Alys to nap.” She said softly. 

“Alys is just like her mother.” He said softly. “She likes to have her back rubbed as she falls asleep.” He kissed her forehead as she snuggled even closer. “And she likes to snuggle and be held close. As Anne’s breath became deep and even with sleep, Richard closed his eyes, giving up the battle against truly resting that he’d fought since arriving in London.


	32. Chapter 32

Anne glanced down as the seamstress started to fit the sleeves of her new gown. It was mulberry velvet. She’d asked Richard about it, if he’d wanted a matching doublet for the wedding. Her normally meticulous husband had said nothing. She knew George being in the Tower was weighing him down, just as it was her. He still wasn’t sleep through the nights, and truthfully she wasn’t certain when she expected him to sleep through the nights again. As much as he fought to hide it from her, she knew. She realized every night when he got up, she realized the time he would toss and turn, trying so carefully not to disturb her sleep. 

She glanced over as the door opened, and Richard walked in. She couldn’t help but smile, as he looked over the dress. 

Richard walked closer to where she stood. “Perhaps the neckline could be lowered a bit.” 

Anne laughed very softly, noticing his small teasing smile. “Or perhaps it could be raised.” 

“Oh, that would be entirely too bad.” He said softly. 

Even as she noticed the bit of teasing he was doing, Anne realized there was something wrong, something major was bothering him. 

“We can finish this tomorrow.” She said to the seamstress, who immediately started to remove the dress. 

Richard nodded, and indicated he would go into their bedchamber. Anne was tying her robe around her waist as she walked into the bedchamber. She found him on the bed, his eyes closed. She sat down next to him, and Richard immediately swifted so his head was resting in her lap. 

Anne reached down, wrapping a little bit of his hair around her finger. She would wait see if he wanted to talk, she imagined he did. 

Richard did not open his eyes. “The trial is scheduled.” He said softly after several minutes. 

“When?” She murmured. 

“Just after the wedding.” He muttered. 

Anne gently brushed his hair back. She had no idea what exactly to say to him. She sighed softly as he pulled her down next to him. 

“You realize I could not stand to go through this without you being here.” He murmured. “Thank you.” 

Anne shook her head. “You do not have to thank me.” 

“Perhaps that is what makes it so special you do not have to be asked, you just do.” He murmured. 

She gently tugged as his hair, for up to look up at her. 

Richard sighed softly looking over at her. He smiled a bit. “I still stand by what I said, the neckline could be lower on the dress.” 

Anne smiled softly. “Of course you do.” She smiled. Of course, she knew he would never want her neckline to be too low. 

He kissed her forehead. “Do you know how much I love you?” He murmured. 

She smiled softly. “I will never tire of hearing you say it.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne came out of their bedchamber on the morning of the wedding. Her ladies had been dressing her, and she knew Richard had been dressed long before. 

Richard smiled softly. “You look beautiful.” 

Anne smiled softly. “Thank you.” She looked at him. She had to admit he looked nice in the black doublet, he always did. “Do you really think it wise to wear black, Richard?” 

He looked down at his clothing and shrugged. 

“I do not think it wise for you to wear black.” She said pointedly. 

“And what are you suggesting I wear?” Richard asked. 

She moved into his bedchamber and opened one of the coffers. “How about this?” She pulled out a mulberry doublet, which matched her own dress. 

He laughed softly “I believe I told you not to do that.” 

“And I did not listen.” She moved over to him, and started to unbutton the black doublet he was wearing. 

Richard laughed very softly, shaking his head. “There are times when I wonder if you are a force of nature.” 

“It’s quite good for you to wonder that.” Anne laughed, as he slipped his arms into the mulberry doublet. She moved to button it. “There much better.” 

He smiled just a bit. “There are you satisfied.” 

“Not yet.” She shook her head. 

“And what is it going to take to satisfy you?” He asked softly. 

Anne raised up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She knew he’d not been able to keep it from his mind, to keep George from his thoughts. Even during their most intimate moments lately, she was not entirely certain he was completely there. 

Richard groaned softly pulling her close. “Later….” 

“Yes.” She nodded. “When we return.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne watched as the young couple were led to their table. She was quite certain the young Duke of York and his bride had no idea what today’s festivities truly were. After all, he was only the age of her own Ned, and his bride the age of her Alys. No, Anne was certain both children were truly too young to understand. 

She’d hidden her smile earlier when Richard had received a few compliments on his chosen attire. As she watched him hand out the gold coins, she could see the smile did not reach his eyes at all. There were times she wondered if he’d ever truly be comfortable at court after all of this was over. 

When he was finally able to sit next to her, Anne reached for Richard’s hand and held it tightly. He squeezed her hand for a moment, holding it tightly in his own. 

“Do you believe we were ever that little?” She asked softly. 

Richard laughed just a little. “Oh, you most definitely were.” 

“I was eight when we married, Richard.” Anne smiled. 

“And you were about as tiny as she is.” Richard murmured. 

Anne glanced over at him, relieved to see the amusement in his eyes. “Ah, you were such a grown up twelve-year old.” 

Richard laughed softly, he leaned towards her their foreheads almost touching now. “And you sat in that much too large chair, swinging your legs, and wanting so badly to dance.” 

Anne grinned. “And I do remember you finally dancing with me.” Dancing was still not one of his favorite activities. 

Richard laughed softly. “I was so afraid I mess up all the steps.”

“You didn’t.” Anne smiled. 

As the platters of food were sit upon the tables, Richard started to see to Anne’s plate. Of course he placed the best and most tempting cuts of meat on her plate. 

Anne could not help but smile as she saw what he was doing. “If you were trying to fatten me up, Richard, I do believe there is a much better way.” She whispered to him. 

Richard turned to her. “And that is for later.” He whispered back. 

Anne looked up at him, blushing softly, and she smiled as she realized he was blushing just a bit too. “You’re blushing.” She said at almost the exact time he said the same words to her. 

Later, they sat watching the minstrels, Anne reached her hand over, covering Richard’s hand on the table. She started to gently caress his wrist. 

Richard leaned close to her again. “Tell me something, would you do this with our children?” 

Anne looked over. “Child marriages?”

“Yes.” Richard nodded. 

Anne was quiet for a moment. “It would depend on the circumstances. We both know that marriage for those like us is more of a business contract than an emotional one. My parents were fortunate to find love and affection for one another. We have been very fortunate to find the love we have for each other. If I thought our children, especially our daughters would grow to love a spouse, then it would be easier to consider. Yet, I also must remember that marriage alliances formed in adulthood are all too often unsuccessful as well.” She said softly. She then turned to look at him. “Would you.”

Richard thought of Eleanor and Alys for a moment. “I don’t believe I could.” He said softly. 

Anne squeezed his hand. “Then it is good such a match has not been presented to us.” 

Richard brought her hand up, and kissed it. 

As soon as it seemed possible to leave the banquet, they did so. Anne laughed as they went out into the blustery, January day. 

“What is so amusing to you?” Richard asked softly. 

“Perhaps it is your sense of urgency, my lord.” She murmured teasingly. 

Richard pulled her close as their horses were brought to him. “You realize that I am going to pay you back for every bit of teasing you’ve done today.” 

Anne grinned. “I am counting on it.” 

As soon as they’d arrived back at Crosby Place, Richard pulled Anne up the stairs, and into their bedchamber. 

She laughed softly, starting to remove her headdress. She knew he almost never had the patience to remove one. When she turned to face him, she saw he’d already removed his doublet. She walked over to him, sighing softly as his arms encircled her. 

“So you think there’s an easier way for me to fatten you up?” He murmured. 

“Yes.” Anne said softly. 

Richard’s hand went to her belly. “I’ve always said when it is time for you to conceive then you will. But we’ve not exactly done anything that would make you conceive.” 

“No.” Anne shook her head. “We’ve not.” 

“How is it you’ve dealt so patiently with my melancholia over George?” He murmured. 

“The same reason you dealt so well with mine over Isabel.” Anne murmured. “I love you.” She sighed softly as his fingers started to unlace her dress. 

“I do not deserve you.” He murmured. 

Anne raised to her tiptoes, and pulled him down for a kiss. “Yes, you do.” She murmured. “We are each other’s.” 

Richard tightened his arms around her. It would be good to lose himself in her tonight, in their love. The next days would come, he could not stop them. But tonight, he would concentrate on his wife.


	33. Chapter 33

Anne lay quietly in the bed, watching as her husband was dressed for the day. She was certain neither Richard nor his body squire was aware she was awake. The quiet timber of her husband’s voice had awakened her, as it usually did. 

“How long have you been awake?” Richard asked softly as he sat down on the bed, after dismissing his squire. 

Anne looked over at him, and smiled. “Just a few minutes. I was watching you.” 

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Oh yes, I know.” 

Anne sat up, pulling the covers up over her chest. 

“Does my doublet, meet with your approval, my lady?” He murmured, a slight smile on his face. 

Anne laughed very softly. “I will not fault you for wearing black today, I doubt anyone would.” 

“I am not certain I would care if they did.” He murmured. 

Anne took his hand in hers, holding it tightly. “I know, my love.” 

He took her hand and kissed it. “I covet your prayers today.” He said softly 

“And you have them.” She murmured. 

He kissed her forehead. “I am not certain I will ever do anything more difficult in my life.” 

“I know.” Anne said softly. “I thought I would spend the days with your mother during the trial.” 

He nodded. “I am certain she would appreciate not being alone.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne had been as shocked as anyone to learn that Edward had chosen to personally prosecute his own brother. In truth, she could not understand it. Was Edward so personally offended by George’s actions, or was there something deeper happening? In truth she did not know, but the thought seemed to haunt her waking hours.

They entertained no one during those days, and that was such a relief for Anne. She did not have to act happy to open her home up to others, during what was probably the darkest experience of their marriage. Richard was exceptionally quiet during those days. He only told her the bare minimum of what happened each day at the trial. She understood he did not wish to relive it, and so she asked nothing. 

Her days were spent with Cecily, who quite often raged at what was happening. Her mother-in-law blamed the Queen for Edward’s actions. Yet as Anne thought of her own conversations with Elizabeth, she was not so certain. She remembered that Elizabeth had told her she’d wanted vengeance against George, yet she also remembered Elizabeth saying it seemed to her that Edward was doing something that was not natural to him. Something that perhaps, he did not want to do. Anne had her doubts that Edward was being pushed into this action by some unseen force, he was King, and if Elizabeth was not the force behind this, Anne could not imagine it being anyone else. 

She looked up as Richard came in, and immediately went to pour a goblet of wine. She watched as his hands shook for a moment, and she knew the trial was over. 

Richard turned, as he swallowed the goblet of wine. “It was a foregone conclusion. Guilty.”

Anne walked over and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Richard returned her embrace. 

It surprised Anne for just a moment, how tightly he was clinging to her. 

“Oh God, Anne, I actually let myself think…”

“What?” She murmured. 

“That he would not do it. That Edward would not execute our brother.” He murmured. 

“I know.” She murmured soothingly. 

He pulled back, glancing at the bottle of wine. Getting drunk and forgetting about all of this sounded wonderful to him. He sighed as he felt Anne’s arms encircle him again, her head resting against his back. He covered her hands with his. She’d been his solace for longer than he could remember. 

He turned to face her. “Do you mind if we go upstairs, and completely shut the world out for the night?” He murmured. 

“Not at all.” She murmured, picking up the bottle of wine. 

As they passed the bottle back and forth between them, Richard found himself amused that Anne was such a laughing, gregarious drunk. He laughed softly, realizing this was exactly what he’d needed. He sighed softly as his lips sought hers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing her proud mother-in-law break down on the morning George was executed was one of the hardest things Anne had experienced. After helping Cecily’s ladies put her in bed for the rest of the day, Anne went back to her home. She slipped into the chapel to say yet another prayer for George’s soul. 

She stood and turned as she heard footsteps, when she saw Richard she immediately went to him. 

“Oh God, Anne….” He murmured. 

As he almost fell forward against her, Anne wrapped her arms around him. She wished he would just let the grief and strain out, but she knew he would not. She bent her head, kissing his temple. “Let’s go home, Richard. To Middleham, to all of our children.” 

“Home….” He murmured. 

“Leave London and it’s problems behind.” She murmured. “Only come to court when we absolutely must, concentrate on raising all of the children. We’ll even invite your mother to come when she’s ready. I’m certain she’d love to see her grandchildren.” 

“Yes.” He murmured. “You are correct.” He sighed softly. “We’ll go home. Leave as soon as possible.” He lifted her hand, and looked at her wedding band. She’d long ago outgrown the original, the one he’d given her at their wedding, he knew most of the time, it worn on a chain on her neck. No, this one, he’d given to her shortly before they’d consummated their marriage. He knew it had never left her hand. He raised her hand to his lips, and gently kissed it. “It was a fortunate day when I married you, Anne Neville, a very fortunate day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels short to me, but George's demise was difficult for me to write. In the next chapter, they'll be back at Middleham, with the children.


	34. Chapter 34

Months away from Middleham meant they both were very busy when they returned. Richard dealing with his position as Lord of the North, and dealing with things in York, and with Percy. Anne dealing with the day to day running of a large household, and dealing with the children. It seemed they saw each other only at meals, and when they retired for the night. Often, Anne was already asleep when Richard came to bed. 

Neither of them could believe how much the children had grown in the months they had been in London. Eleanor would be seven soon, Alys would be six, and Ned had turned four a few months earlier. 

Margaret and Teddy concerned Anne at times. Both children had adapted well to being at Middleham, but it seemed neither showed little reaction to the death of their father. For all his faults, which had been numerous, Anne knew George had loved his children. They were still getting along very well with their cousins though, in many ways it seemed they’d all been at Middleham. Alys had given Margaret a nickname, Meggie. 

Anne could hear the children’s laughter as she approached the nursery. It surprised her as she went closer, and could hear Richard’s deep laughter as well. It had been so long since she’d hear him really laugh. She could not help but be thankful for whatever the children were doing which was causing his laughter. 

When she opened the door, the sight which greeted her eyes made Anne want to laugh so much. Somehow, the children had managed to get Richard on the floor, and they were tickling him. She thought of helping him, after all five against one was not exactly fair, but in the end she decided to wait to see how long this would last. 

It was Ned who noticed her first. “Mama!” He cried, getting up and running over to her. 

For just a moment, Anne wondered if he thought he’d found a new target to tickle, but as her little boy hugged her, she decided that was not the case. Ned was her baby, her little boy. She’d long since admitted to herself that she ached to have another baby. Perhaps a little brother for Ned. 

She hugged Eleanor close when her daughter came to her. It was good to hold both her eldest and her youngest child. She glanced over at Richard who was now sitting up, and holding Alys. 

“No.” He said softly to Alys. “You are not tickling your mother.” 

It was then that Anne realized two things. Alys had been the one to start tickling Richard. He also suspected, as she did, that she was with child. 

Alys looked up at her father, “I will not tickle, Mama.” She promised. 

As she’d promised, Richard let her go. Anne grinned as Alys came to her. Alys had promised not to tickle Anne, but Anne certainly had not promised to tickle Alys. When Alys reached her, Anne hugged her close. Then she started to tickle her daughter, who started to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Not fair, Mama!” Alys finally managed to say. 

“Why not?” Anne grinned. 

“Papa said I couldn’t tickle you, but you ticked me!” Alys cried. 

“Ah, but you were tickling Papa.” Anne said, then she leaned down and whispered to Alys. “Maybe we both should tickle Papa.” 

Alys looked up at her and grinned, clearing showing her missing tooth. “When? Now?” She whispered. 

“We’ll wait.” Anne whispered. “Make Papa think we aren’t going to tickle him.” 

Alys nodded excitedly. 

Looking at Anne and Alys whispering together, Richard could not help but feel a sense of foreboding. What in the world were those two conspiring about? He knew it had to be something. Anne and Alys whispering together, no that was never good for him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Richard breathed a sigh of relief after stepping out of the children’s chambers. Whatever Anne and Alys had been planning had not come to pass. He could now focus on something else, on his wife. He’d suspected for days that Anne was pregnant, yet she’d said nothing to him. He suspected she wanted to wait until she was certain to tell him.  


It was almost strange to think she carried their child again. There was not a single doubt in his mind that the three pregnancies in three years had taken a toll on her body. He’d been relieved when she’d not conceived for these last few years. He would never have thought anything of it if she’d not conceived again. After all they had Eleanor, Alys, and Ned, and it was very apparent to Richard that they would raise Margaret and Teddy too. Their nursery was full. 

Anne almost wanted to laugh to herself. Of course Richard thought he was safe. He thought the plans she and Alys had made would not come to pass. She would let him think that of course, she and Alys could wait. Anne was surprised though that he’d said nothing to her about his suspicions. She’d expected him to say something as soon as they’d left the nursery. 

“I am surprised you’ve not said anything.” Anne said after they entered their bedchamber. 

“That I’ve not said anything about what, Anne?” Richard smiled. 

“Your suspicions.” She smiled. 

Richard took a step towards her. “What suspicions would those be, Anne?”

“You know which ones!” She became just a little flustered. 

He grinned, honestly he loved it when Anne would become flustered like this. “No, please tell me, which suspicions, Anne.” 

Anne took a deep breath and moved closer to him. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Richard.” 

He took a step closer, and gently wrapped a wisp of her hair around his finger for a moment. “I feel there’s something you want, or rather, need to tell me.” 

“Perhaps.” She smiled. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. “I want you hear it from you, Anne.” He murmured. “I want to hear you say the words.” 

“Which words might those be?” She smiled, certain that she already knew. “Could the words be, I love you?” She stood on her toes, pressing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Or could the words be ones to tell you that you are going to be a father again?” She whispered the last words into his ear.

“Oh, Anne…” He murmured. “Sweetheart…” He picked Anne up, carrying her over to the bed. 

“Yes.” She smiled softly as he placed her on the bed. She was not at all surprised when he kissed her stomach. She tangled her fingers gently in his hair. “You’re happy?” She said softly. 

Richard raised up. “Of course, I am.” He murmured, before kissing her. 

Sighing softly, Anne wrapped her arms around him. As his fingers stroked her sides, she could not think of a better way to celebrate. 

He laughed softly, recalling his morning visits to his confessor when Anne had carried Alys. Richard could not help but think he would be repeating those trips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Richard could not help but smile, several days later when he came into the bedchamber, and found Alys snuggled against Anne as she read to their daughter. They were such an adorable sight, that he forgot all about how they had been planning something a few days ago. 

“My two favorite girls.” He smiled softly, joining them. 

Alys looked up and grinned. “Mama said I can stay with you tonight, Papa.” 

“Ah, she did?” Richard smiled. 

“Yes.” Alys nodded eagerly. 

“Then if it is fine with Mama, it is fine with me.” Richard looked up and smiled at Anne, who returned his smile. He took the book from Anne, and started to quietly read to them. He looked down as Alys snuggled close against him, and watched as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. A few minutes later, Richard noticed Anne’s eyes were closed as well. He quietly got up to put the book away and blow out most of the candles in the chamber. He left a few of the candles burning, and got back into bed. He turned to his side, wrapping his arm around both Alys and Anne. 

The early morning sun was coming through the windows when Richard woke to the sound of giggling. He knew immediately it was Alys, and she was up to something. “Alys.” He said sleepily. 

That only caused her to giggle more, and then she started to tickle him. It was then he remembered his wife and daughter’s whispered conversation several days earlier. He realized they had waited until now to enact their plan. He knew it to be true, when Anne reached out and started to tickle him too. He quickly decided it was best to just lie there and take their onslaught. After all, soon enough they would grow tired of it. He could not help but laugh though, and as soon as he started to really laugh, they both stopped. 

He turned looking at both his wife and daughter for a moment. “You both lulled me into a false sense of security.” 

Alys giggled. “Yes, and it was fun, Papa.” 

“Do you know what else is fun?” Richard asked her softly. 

“What Papa?” Alys asked. 

“This.” Richard said as he started to tickle the squirming, giggling little girl. 

Anne was sitting up in the bed, after Richard returned from taking Alys back to the nursery. She grinned, as he sat down beside her. 

“What was that all about?” He asked softly, his hand starting to slide up her leg. 

Anne smiled softly. “I believe there are some secrets which should remain between mother and daughter.” 

“Hmmmmm.” Richard said softly, as his hand stroked higher. 

Anne fell back against the pillows, as Richard pushed her nightgown up a little further and joined her on the bed. She gasped softly as the stubble on his face tickled her. 

It would remain her and Alys’ secret that Alys had thought Papa did not smile and laugh enough anymore, and that had been the reason for all the tickling.


	35. Chapter 35

No matter how much Richard tried to act as if all was normal, Anne could tell it was not. He'd always been quiet, but he was even more quiet now. Although he tried to hide it, Anne knew he still was not sleeping well. There were nights he tossed and turned, there were other nights she was certain he lay awake staring at the bedcoverings. She knew she had to let him work through this. She could not force him to talk about it. Yet, she also hated to see him this way. 

She stepped into their bedchamber, and found him standing at the window, just staring out it. She walked over, and wrapped her arms around him. 

Richard could not help but smile as Anne's arms encircled him. He let himself lean back against her a bit. Then he felt her swollen belly, and realized letting some of his weight rest against his pregnant wife was probably not the best of ideas. 

Anne looked up as he turned. “I am stronger than I appear, Richard.” 

He laughed very softly, as he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. “If there is anyone who would realize that, it would be me.” 

Anne smiled softly as she rested her head against his chest. “It's good you do.” She said softly. 

“However, I do not believe letting my weight rest against you is a good idea at this time.” He murmured. He was starting to relax. He always felt more relaxed in her arms. 

She smiled softly. “What were you thinking?” 

He sighed softly. “Trying to reconcile several things.” 

Anne was quiet for a moment, seeing if he would continue. She started to gently rub his back. 

“Edward is the King, and as the king he has my loyalty. He has always had my loyalty.” He said softly. 

“But you are wondering how you feel about him as a brother.” She murmured. 

“He is my brother.” He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him. “Come.” She said softly, leading him over to their bed. 

Richard sat back against the pillows, and then pulled Anne down so that her head rested on his lap. His hand moved down to her belly. “Yet, I cannot understand why he had George killed.” 

“And you wonder if you can live with the doubt?” Anne said softly. 

“I believe I will likely have to live with those doubts.” He said softly. “Edward would not explain himself then, I cannot see him explaining himself now. He is King, he does not owe me an explanation.”

“Yet as a brother you want and need one.” She placed her hand over his. 

“And I must reconcile not getting it.” He murmured. 

“Yes, you must.” She said softly. 

He looked down at Anne for a moment. Her hair was down, and he twisted a bit of it around his finger. “I will only return to London when it is absolutely necessary.” He said softly. “I'd much rather be here at Middleham, with you and the children.” 

“We would much rather have you here.” Anne said softly. 

“I am thinking of taking the boys out hunting tomorrow.” He murmured. 

She laughed softly. “Just the boys?”

“I think this time, it would be for the best. Given everything, I suspect Teddy needs a little extra attention.” 

“And you do not want Ned to feel left out?” Anne guessed. 

“Not at all.” He said softly. 

“If Teddy needs extra attention, then I would suspect Margaret does too.” 

He watched as she moved to lie next to him. Once she was settled, with her head against his shoulder, he slipped his arm around her shoulder. “You think I should take the girls too?”

“Margaret and Alys, yes. We both know Ellie does not truly enjoy hunting.” Anne replied. 

He laughed very softly, remembering their tender-hearted eldest daughter reactions when they'd taken her hunting a year ago. “No, Ellie does not. So I take Margaret, Teddy, Alys, and Ned with me tomorrow, and Ellie gets a day alone with Mama.” 

Anne smiled softly. “Exactly.” 

“I do like the way you think.” He said before kissing her softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne watched as Richard left to go hunting with the children. She knew they were not going very far at all, after all Ned still rode a pony. She glanced down as Ellie took her hand. She'd been worried at first that Ellie would not like being left behind, but when Ellie had realized the others were going hunting, she'd been quite relieved to stay home. 

“What would you like to do today?” Anne asked her. 

Ellie grinned. “You'll play with me, Mama?” 

Anne could not help but return Ellie's grin. “Of course I will, sweetheart.” 

Anne could not help but grin as they sat on the floor, in Anne's chambers, and started to play with Ellie's dolls. 

“Mama?” Ellie asked after a few moments. 

“What sweetheart?”

“Did Papa ever play dolls with you?” Ellie asked curiously. 

Anne laughed very softly. “He made me promise not to tell anyone.” 

Ellie grinned. “He did!”

Anne giggled. “Yes, he did.” 

“When?” Ellie looked up at her. 

Anne smiled. “Actually, it wasn't all that long after we married, and of course he had played with me in the past too.” 

Ellie giggled, trying to imagine her papa playing with dolls. “And he didn't want anyone to know?”

Anne shook her head. “No, he didn't want your Uncle George to know, and I doubt he wanted your uncle the King to know either.” 

Ellie picked up her doll. “I think she needs a new dress, Mama.” 

Anne smiled softly. “My sewing basket is by the chair, bring it to me, and we'll see if we can find some scraps of fabric.” 

Ellie ran back to the bed with the sewing basket. They started to look through it, and Ellie found a scrap of blue fabric that she liked. “Is this one enough?” Ellie asked. 

Anne looked at it. The fabric was from one of Richard's doublets. “Yes, I do believe it will do.” She smiled and picked up a bit of gold braiding. “How about this around the hem of the skirt?”

“Like your dress, Mama?” Ellie asked. 

“Exactly.” Anne grinned. 

Ellie held the doll up once they'd finished sewing the dress. “I think she looks pretty.” 

“And she does.” Anne smiled. 

“She needs a hennin.” Ellie smiled. “Like yours.”

Anne laughed softly. “I am not certain we can easily make a hennin for her, so why don't we say she's staying home?”

Ellie thought for a moment. “That's fine, Mama.” 

“So we'll put a circlet around her head.” Anne searched in the basket, and found a different gold braid. 

Ellie grinned. “That's perfect, Mama.” 

“I am glad you think so.” Anne smiled. 

Ellie put Anne's sewing basket away, and they played a little while longer before Ellie sighed and snuggled close. 

Anne stroked her hair back. “I believe it's your naptime.” 

“I do not like taking naps, Mama.” 

“Neither do I.” Anne replied. 

Ellie looked up at her. “But you're grown, you don't have to take naps.” 

Anne smiled gently. “Your papa prefers that I rest during the afternoons when I am with child.”

“Do you nap?” Ellie asked curiously. 

“Only if I am tired.” Anne smiled. “If you would like, we can nap together today.” 

“Are you tired, Mama?” She asked softly. 

“A bit.” Anne replied. 

Ellie nodded. “Then we'll nap together.” 

“Yes, we will.” Anne said softly. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed how Ellie was holding her doll. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late afternoon when Richard returned with the other children. It had been a successful hunt, and they'd had a lot of fun. When they'd stopped for the afternoon meal, he'd talked with Teddy. It had been a relief to see the boy was doing fine. He did not seem to question much about his father's death. Richard supposed it was the resilience of a child, and only wished he could feel that way. 

He'd been surprised to not find Anne and Ellie waiting for them. The other children had gone to their chambers, so he went to his and Anne's chambers in search of his wife and daughter. He had to smile at the sight which greeted him when he walked into their chambers, Anne and Ellie snuggled up together, sleeping soundly. He noticed Ellie holding onto her doll, and imagined that was how they'd passed the time, playing with dolls. He could just remember Anne asking him to play with her when she'd been Ellie's age. He also remembered how much he'd not wanted his brothers to know of it. He gently brushed back Ellie's hair, which was just as dark and curly as his own. 

Ellie stirred a little. “Papa?” She murmured. 

“Yes, I am here.” He said softly. “Did you have fun with Mama today?” 

Ellie grinned sleepily. “Yes, we played with my dolls, and made a new dress for my doll.” She held the doll up so Richard could see the dress. 

“It's very pretty.” He smiled. 

“Mama said you played dolls with her when she was a little girl.” 

“Yes, I did.” He remembered. “I did not want my brothers to know.” 

“Because they would have laughed at you.” Ellie said softly. 

“That's right.” He said softly. 

“Would you want them to know you play dolls with me sometimes?” She asked curiously. 

“Everyone can know I play dolls with you sometimes, Ellie.” He said softly. He held her close for a long moment. “Why don't you run along and find your siblings and cousins, I'm sure they want to tell you all about their day.” 

“And you want to talk to Mama.” Ellie guessed. 

Richard laughed softly. “Yes, I do need to talk to Mama.” 

Ellie sat up. “I'll show them my doll's new dress. I'm sure Alys and Margaret will like it.” 

“I'm sure they will.” He said softly. He watched as Ellie ran out of the chamber, and then turned his attention to Anne, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He gently brushed her hair back. 

“I'm not asleep.” She murmured. 

“I know you're not.” He said softly. “I imagine you woke when I came into the chamber.” 

“Actually, when you sat down on the bed.” She laughed. She opened her eyes, and after a moment, pulled him down next to her. 

“It sounds as if you and Ellie had a good day.” 

Anne grinned. “We did.” 

“So did we.” He said softly. “Teddy is fine, in fact he's handling everything better than I.” 

She kissed his forehead. “Good to know he is fine.” She looked at him for a moment. “What's on your mind?”

“A royal courier found us on the road today.” He said softly, when she moved to sit up, he quickly helped her. 

“What is happening?” Anne asked. 

He took the letter from his doublet, and handed it to her. “It's nothing horrible.” 

Anne took the letter and quickly read it. “So they're coming to York on a summer progress.” 

“Yes, they are.” He said softly. “Strange, Edward has never felt the need to come to Yorkshire before.” 

“Perhaps he feels the estrangement as much as you do.” Anne murmured. 

“Perhaps he does.” Richard said softly. 

“We should prepare for a royal visit.” Anne said softly. “The girls dresses....”

“Shush, we can handle all of that tomorrow.” He said softly. “I'm sure they'll enjoy getting new dresses.” 

She laughed softly. “More than likely.” 

“So will you.” He said softly, his hand gently brushing over her belly. 

Anne laughed softly. “As you wish.” 

“I doubt he'll give me the answers I seek.” Richard said softly. 

“Perhaps not.” Anne murmured. “But I think it is best for both of you to talk.” 

“You know me so well.” He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly. “I should.” 

He laughed softly. “For the record, I would still play dolls with you.” 

Anne laughed very softly. “Oh would you?”

“Hmmmm.” He said softly. “And I would not care who knew.” 

Anne leaned in and kissed him. “Aren't you glad though, there are better things for us to do together now?”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “Indeed, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it has taken me so long to update this one. I simply must be in the mood to write it, and once I started it seems Ellie took this chapter over.


	36. Chapter 36

The summer night was warm, the air almost stifling, Anne sighed softly realizing she was not going to fall asleep anytime soon. She opened her eyes and stared up at the canopy of their bed. She could feel Richard next to her. She almost envied him for it seemed he was fast asleep. 

She slowly pushed the covers back, careful not to wake Richard, after all he'd just begun sleeping well again. She quickly found her slippers and slipped her feet into them. She would sit at the window seat for a bit. Perhaps there was a cool breeze there, or perhaps the stones around the window would be cool. 

She placed her hand against her stomach, as the baby started to kick. It seemed to her this little one did not want her to rest at night at all. She'd often found the baby to be active during these overnight hours.

She could feel the breeze through the open windows, it was refreshingly cool on her skin. It almost smelled as if it would rain soon. Anne could only hope it would, perhaps that would break the stifling heat, and she would be more comfortable. 

Everything was almost ready for the King's visit. They would be meeting Edward and Elizabeth in York, where they would stay for a few days. Then they would return, along with Edward and Elizabeth, to Middleham. It had been years since the castle had hosted the entire court. Anne's days had been busy preparing for everything. She was thankful for the presence of her mother. The Countess had been a true help to Anne during these preparations. 

She sighed softly, as she heard the rain against the stones. It felt so much cooler now. Perhaps, she would be able to sleep now. She was so tired of not being able to sleep through the night, and the busyness of her days did not allow for a nap, no matter how much Richard wished for her to take one.   
She turned her attention towards their bed, as she heard the rustle of the sheets. She watched as Richard sleepily stretched his arm out to her side of the bed. 

“Anne?” Richard murmured, still more than half asleep. 

“I'm over here.” Anne said, from her perch at the window seat. 

Richard sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes, as they adjusted to the darkness of their bedchamber. He smiled as he found Anne sitting in the window seat. He knew she'd been miserable during this heat. She could not seem to get comfortable at night. Her sleeping gowns were the lightest material possible, they slept with the windows open, and the lightest covers possible, yet she still was uncomfortable. 

“It has started to rain.” Anne said, as he got out of bed. “The wind is so comfortable.” 

“It is cooling you?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Anne nodded. “It is.” 

“Good.” He said softly, and kissed her forehead. 

“I did not mean to awaken you.” Anne murmured. 

“I know.” He said softly. “I stretched my hand out, and you weren't in the bed.”

Anne laughed very softly. “I could not sleep. It was so warm.” 

He nodded. “But it is cooler now.” 

Anne nodded. “It is getting there.” She smiled softly as Richard placed his hand against her stomach. 

“I see our little one is just as active as he is every night.” He said, as he felt the baby kick against his hand. 

Anne laughed softly. “Of course.” It did often seem this little one did not wish for her to sleep at night. It was no wonder she'd been taking afternoon naps. 

“Come back to bed?” Richard asked softly. 

“I believe I am ready.” Anne agreed. 

Richard pulled the covers back on the bed. “Do you want them pulled around you?” He asked. 

“A little, I think.” Anne said softly. 

Richard pulled the covers partially around her. “How is that?” He asked. 

“Good.” She said softly. 

Richard watched as she snuggled into the bed. He slipped into bed next to her, his hand going to her stomach. “Be good to your mother and let her rest.” He murmured to their child.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Edward had little liking for York. The images from all those years ago were still sketched in his mind. No, he could never shake the memory of seeing the severed heads of his father and brother on the city gates. 

He could not help but believe it was good Richard did not share those memories. No, Richard had no memory of riding to York, and finding the heads of his father, brother, and uncle still on the gates. Perhaps that was why Richard was able to do what Edward was not, love the city of York. 

It had been intriguing to watch Richard's entrance into the city. All Edward could hear was the shouts of acclaim, the entire city seemed to be ringing with the name, “Gloucester.” He'd turned to look at Elizabeth, expecting to see a look of disdain upon her face. He'd been surprised though, to see her face utterly passive, her thoughts were blocked to him, just as they had been for months. Since he'd chosen not to share everything with her. 

He'd watched as Richard dismounted his horse, and had moved to help Anne from the litter, in which she'd ridden. Edward had been surprised for just a moment, then he realized Anne was clearly with child. He'd not known. The letters between Westminster and Middleham clearly had only touched upon matters of state. Again he glanced at Elizabeth, and saw she did not seem surprised to see her pregnant sister-in-law. 

He took a deep breath, as he watched Richard take the hands of a boy and girl. He realized immediately it was his niece and nephew of Clarence Richard was planning to escort them. 

Clearly this visit to the North, was not going to be as easy as he'd anticipated.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anne had been so relieved to arrive in York. Traveling by litter was something she did not enjoy under the best of circumstances, and making the journey in the middle of summer while expecting a child, certainly did not qualify as the best of circumstances. She'd had Eleanor and Alys sharing her litter, while Margaret, Teddy, and Ned had shared the other one. Eleanor had been nervously excited about meeting her uncle and seeing her cousins again. Alys though, she'd been strangely quiet, and Anne couldn't help but wonder just what was going through Alys' mind. 

Anne started to stand, as she noticed Elizabeth coming towards her. 

“No.” Elizabeth shook her head. “Please do not stand on my account.” 

Anne smiled “I trust the progress is going well.” 

Elizabeth laughed softly. “It is a relief to be away from London during the summer.” 

Anne nodded. “I imagine it is.” She glanced up as Eleanor came over, and sat close to her. 

“I believe you are Ellie, is that correct?” Elizabeth asked. 

Eleanor turned to her and smiled shyly. “Yes, Your Grace.” 

“Aunt Elizabeth.” She corrected softly. “The last time we were together, you were quite little.” 

Eleanor grinned. “I am seven.” 

“Oh, you are a big girl then.” Elizabeth smiled. 

“Alys is six.” Ellie announced. 

“Speaking of your sister, where is she?” Anne asked. 

Eleanor turned and looked at her mother. “She's looking for Papa.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neither Richard nor Edward had known what to say for several moments. Edward knew he could never fully explain his actions regarding George. A half lie, well that would never be enough for Richard, and the full truth. No Richard would never be able to understand it. 

Even so, he had no doubts that Richard would remain loyal to him. Richard did not have George's nature at all. No, Richard would remain content, here in the North, with his family. For that, Edward was grateful. 

Both turned, as the door was opened. Orders had been left for them not to be disturbed, however no one had thought of one of the children disturbing them. Somehow, Richard was not surprised to see Alys peak around the open door. 

“Papa!” She exclaimed, as she pushed the heavy door completely open. 

Richard glanced apologetically to Edward, who just shook his head, indicating he understand. 

“I couldn't find you!” Alys said as she went to him, and snuggled close. 

“I've been here, with the King.” Richard said softly to her. 

Alys immediately looked up at Edward, curiously, then she narrowed her eyes. “I don't like you.” She announced. 

To his credit, Edward didn't laugh, he could see the child was perfectly serious, she did not like him. “Why not, poppet?” He asked. 

“Papa always has to go to London for you. I don't like it when Papa goes to London.” She said softly. 

“Yes, Papa does have to come to London sometimes. Do you know why?” Edward asked. 

“Because you can't do anything for yourself.” Alys grumbled. 

“Alys.” Richard immediately said, warningly. 

Edward burst out laughing. “No, poppet, that's not the reason.” 

“Then why?” Alys said as she crossed her arms. 

For just a moment, Edward could not help but be reminded of the child's grandfather, the Earl of Warwick, not to mention his own mother. Clearly, the Neville blood was very strong in Alys. No wonder she was Richard's favorite. “Because I would trust your Papa with my life.” 

Alys looked at him for a moment. She guessed that was fine. “So you like Papa?” She asked. 

“Your papa is my brother, I love him.” Edward replied. 

Alys smiled. “I love my Papa.” She said, as Richard kissed the top of her head. 

“See, that is something we have in common, poppet.” Edward said softly to her. 

“Yes.” Alys admitted after a moment. 

“Then I hope we can be friends.” He held his hand out to her. 

Alys looked at his hand. He was quite big, much bigger than papa. “Maybe.” She admitted after a moment. 

Above her head, the two brothers shared a glance, the first glance of understanding and amusement they'd shared in months. 

It wasn't perfect, but perhaps it was a start.


	37. Chapter 37

The royal party had arrived at Middleham almost a week ago. The days spent in York had been surprisingly enjoyable to Edward. Perhaps the city was not that bad, as long as he did not look up at the gates. 

Edward's thoughts were not truly on the city of York though. No, they were of a much more private and pressing nature. He was frustrated, and there seemed to be no one to provide relief. He wasn't certain why he was reluctant to find a wrench in his brother's home. Surely there was a maid, or perhaps even one of his sister-in-law's ladies-in-waiting who could see to his needs. Yet, he did not truly try to find out. Perhaps, he was not eager to disrespect his brother's famed piety, after all they had just come back to speaking terms. 

He still could not totally understand Richard's affront at George's execution. Of course, he also could not completely explain himself to Richard. He would keep his secrets, and his sins. After all the sins were on his soul and his alone. He'd been the one who had known what he was doing that May day all those years earlier. He'd known what he'd done years earlier. He'd known he'd gone into that ceremony not fully planning to name Elizabeth as his wife and queen. But in the end he had. It had been yet another way to try to unite the realm, to end the Lancastrian threat. And his brother's Neville marriage, less than a year later, it had been to try to keep Warwick loyal to him and to him alone. He'd never bargained on the greed of his younger brother. 

He picked up the flagon of wine. These days it seemed to be the only thing that helped. He did not want to think of the events of the last year. How close he'd come to losing it all. 

He glanced up as Richard came into the chamber. “Come to have a drink with me, little brother?” Edward asked. 

“Why not?” Richard shrugged, pouring himself a goblet of wine. 

“You've done a good job, Dickon, making Yorkshire love our family.” Edward said after a moment. “Although, I hazard to say it's Gloucester they love the most.” 

“You wanted their loyalty, now we have it.” Richard replied. 

“Hmmm, indeed.” Edward nodded, as he poured more wine for himself. 

“How many goblets?” Richard asked. 

“Dickon, do not turn into our mother and my wife, it's none of your damn business how much wine I've had.” Edward snapped. 

Richard shrugged. “Just trying to make certain you don't get too deep into your cups.” 

“I doubt I could get deep enough into my cups tonight.” Edward muttered. 

Richard stared at him for a moment, wondering exactly what he meant. “Whatever do you mean?” He asked as he sipped his wine. 

Edward laughed. “Frustration.” He almost growled the word. “It's been a week.” 

“A week?” Richard smirked for a moment, as he realized where the conversation was going. 

“Yes, Dickon, a week!” Edward poured more wine for himself. “A week since I've had a woman. I think I am about to lose my mind.” 

“Are you?” Richard said drily. 

Edward looked up sharply. “Oh come on, little brother, surely you understand. I'm certain it's been longer for you. After all, your Anne is with child, and you are clearly quite faithful to her.” 

Richard could not help but smirk for a moment. “Yes, Anne is with child.” He said after a moment. 

“See!” Edward said, then he really looked at Richard, and started to laugh. 

“What is so amusing?” Richard asked. 

“I never would have believed it.” Edward laughed. “My, oh so pious little brother...” The thought caused him to laugh even more. 

“You never would have believed what?” Richard asked. 

“Tell me, little brother, when was the last time you sinned with your wife? After all the Church does say it is a sin to lie with your wife when she is with child.” Edward saluted Richard with his goblet of wine. 

Richard started to laugh. He wasn't certain he liked the way the conversation was going, however it was the first time in months they'd teased each other like brothers. Or rather Edward teased him. “This morning.” He answered after a moment. 

Edward blinked, it was clear that was not the answer he'd been expecting. “Well then little brother, I must salute you.” 

“And I accept the salute.” Richard grinned. 

“As you should, Dickon.” Edward replied, laughing heartily. “If I were to give it some thought, I suppose I should not be surprised.” 

“Should you not?” Richard asked, pouring another goblet of wine for himself. 

“Not at all.” Edward nodded. “Even though you could have had any woman at court, and in fact had a couple, you were always settled on being a good husband to your Anne. And like our father, you believe being a good husband equals being a faithful one.” 

“I won't deny that.” Richard replied. 

“I know you were lying if you did, and then you'd have to serve even more penance for lying to your King.” Edward said, as Richard joined his laughter. After a moment, Edward grew serious. “I do believe this visit has been successful, Little Brother.” 

“I am glad you do.” Richard replied. 

“Perhaps, I needed the reminder that you are no longer the lad who came to my court all those years ago, on the cusp of manhood, but thinking he was already a man.” Edward grinned at the memory. “No, Dickon, you're certainly a man now.”

“I should hope so, after all I am twenty-five now.” Richard said drily. 

“Age doesn't always make one a man.” Edward replied, his thoughts turning to George for just a moment. “You are now a husband, father, and a man to be proud of. I am glad it is you who guards the North for me, Little Brother.” Edward then grinned, as his mood returned to being jovial and teasing. “Better you to deal with the Percys than I.” 

Richard laughed softly. “Careful Ned, your Neville blood is showing.”

~~  
Richard tried to be silent as he walked into their bedchamber. He expected Anne to be asleep. After all, the hour was quite late. She should be sleeping. The air had finally begun to cool. It certainly made sleep easier for his wife. 

He found Anne, lying on her side, covered only by the light summer sheet. The chamber felt a bit chilly to him, especially as the window was still open. He walked over to close it. 

“Leave it open.” Anne murmured. 

Richard turned to face her. “I thought you were asleep.” He said softly. 

“I must have dozed off waiting for you.” 

He sat down on the bed, leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I am sorry.” 

Anne shook her head. “There is no need to apologize. I imagine you were with your brother.” 

“You are correct.” He gently placed his hand against her belly. “How is our little one?”

“Sleeping now, I do believe.” Anne replied. 

“Ah, so you are being good for Mama.” Richard said, as he leaned down and kissed Anne's belly. 

She laughed softly. “At the moment. Earlier, I do believe our little one thought my internal organs were there to play with.” She sighed softly, snuggling close, as Richard started to rub her belly. 

“My conversation with Edward was quite amusing.” He said after a few moments. 

“And what did you discuss?” Anne asked. 

“Edward seems to believe it is better for me to deal with the Percys than for him.” Richard replied softly, wondering how long it would take for Anne to start to laugh. He was not disappointed to see it was almost immediate. 

“You do have the patience of Job with them.”

“I don't believe I would go quite that far.” He murmured. 

“No, perhaps you would not.” Anne agreed softly. 

“It was quite nice to behave like brothers again.” He said, as he looked up at the canopy of their bed. 

Anne raised up a little to look at him. “You've missed that, I know.” 

“I have.” Richard nodded. 

“I imagine he teased you.” Anne smiled. 

He laughed softly. “Oh yes, quite mercilessly. You see, my brother is frustrated, it has been a week since he was last with a woman.”

For just a moment, Anne was uncertain what to say. “I'm sure that seems like a lifetime to him.” 

Richard burst out laughing. “Oh, I'm sure it does. He's getting drunk to forget his frustration.” He did not want to think about his own suspicions there could be other reasons for Edward's intoxication. He turned to face Anne. “Oh, and he's realized I am not in the same situation as him.” 

“Do I even want to know how?” Anne asked, after a moment. 

“I might have been smirking as he described his plight to me.” 

“Oh, of course you were smirking.” Anne could not help but roll her eyes. 

“He was amused.” Richard said softly. 

“I imagine so.” 

He kissed her forehead. “I think he's also finally realizing I am a grown man.” 

“You're 25, and a father, I could have told him that years ago.” Anne laughed softly. 

“I suppose it is difficult to see a much younger sibling as grown.” He mused. 

“Perhaps.” Anne said softly. “Things are better between the two of you now?”

“Yes.” He replied, without much hesitation. 

“Good, then this visit has been a successful.” She sighed softly, as she closed her eyes again. 

Richard grew quiet as he sensed Anne wished to go to sleep again. There was still something with Edward which made him uneasy, something he could not quite name. He would try to put that out of his mind.


	38. Chapter 38

Late Summer, 1482. 

The evening was growing late. Anne glanced over the solar, and could not help but smile. It always warmed her heart to have all of the children gathered near her. Normally, she would have sent them to bed long ago, but they'd received word earlier that Richard would be home soon. She was certain if she tried to send them to bed now, they would riot. Well, perhaps her youngest son would not riot, Ralph did look quite sleepy, as he tried to look at the map with his older brother and his cousin. But as he was not even four yet, it was to be expected. 

Ned, Teddy, and Ralph had been avidly following Richard's campaign. In truth, Alys had often tried to join them in following his activities. It was Alys, who had spoken with pride when her father had regained Berwick for England, and it had been Alys again, who had felt such pride when he'd taken Edinburgh. 

It was not that Anne herself did not feel pride in Richard's battlefield accomplishments, of course she did, but in truth she would much rather have him at home, at Middleham with her and the children. 

She sat her sewing aside, as Ralph came over to her, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto her lap. She smiled as she snuggled close against her. 

“When's Papa coming?” He asked. 

“Soon.” Anne replied softly. “He'll be here soon.” 

“I hope so.” Ralph yawned. “I'm tired.” 

Anne smiled, of course she could tell he was tired. She well remembered the September day when Ralph was born. He'd been a little early, her pains had begun even before she'd gone into confinement. But even so, it had been an easy delivery, almost too easy. Ralph had been small, just as his older brother had been. She'd found it puzzling that both of her sons had been born a little early, while her daughters had, thus far, been born on time. 

Ralph was not the youngest in their family though, that honor now belonged to Katherine, who was peacefully slumbering in the nursery. She was now three months old, and was already showing signs of being just as lively as her older sister, Alys. Anne could not wait for Richard to see her. 

She was not surprised when Ralph jumped down from her lap, and went over to the other boys. No, he was fighting to stay awake. 

~~

Richard was glad they'd not noticed him at first. After all, it was these evenings with his family that he'd missed the most while he'd been away. For just a moment, it was enough to observe them, to watch as his boys (and in truth he thought Teddy was just as much his as either Ned or Ralph) as they looked over the map, discussing the battles which fascinated them. To watch his girls (again he thought of Margaret as his own daughter) as they sat quietly together, or as quietly as they could with Alys in their midst. Of course, he imagined Katherine was in the nursery. He was barely acquainted with his youngest, and he was looking forward to that changing. 

Then there was Anne, he'd always loved observing her, especially if it was without her knowledge. Although she was sewing, he knew she was keeping an eye on the children, a close eye on them. He was more than a little surprised she'd not noticed him. He expected she would be the first to notice him, if not her then Alys. 

Ralph looked up as he reached across the map for the toy soldier he'd dropped. “Papa!” He cried as he scrambled to his feet to run to Richard. 

From that moment, it was chaos in the chamber, as all the children tried to get to Richard, to hug him, to talk to him. He spent a moment with each child, hugging, kissing, talking. To his surprise, Alys was the last one. He hugged his favorite child tightly, and kissed the top of her head, just as he had the others. 

“I don't like the beard, Papa.” Alys announced. 

“You do not?” Richard asked, trying very hard not to laugh as she was being so serious. 

“No, not at all.” She shook her head. 

“Why not?” He asked. 

“You do not look like yourself at all.” Alys replied. 

“Not at all?” Richard chuckled. 

“No.” Alys shook her head. 

“Perhaps, I'll see what your mama thinks about it.”

“Mama will not like it either.” Alys replied. She looked up and frowned, as Anne had just announced it was time for the children to go to bed. 

“Go on to bed.” He said softly. “It's past your bedtime anyway, and I will be here tomorrow.” 

“Promise?” She asked softly. 

“I promise.” He softly replied. “I will be here tomorrow.” 

He turned to Anne and smiled as the door closed behind the children. “Alone at last.”

“For a moment, I wasn't certain if it was you standing in the door, or a wild Scotsman.” Anne laughed softly. 

“A wild Scotsman?” Richard laughed softly, as he pulled her close. 

“You do have to admit, you look rather wild with the beard.” Anne laughed. 

“I have imagined coming home many times, never once did I imagine my wife and daughter complaining that I have grown a beard while fighting.” He chuckled. 

“What did you imagine?” Anne laughed softly. 

“A chariot, laurels thrown at me, my family serving me the finest wines and meats.” He tried to say the words seriously, but could not help but laugh. 

“I am afraid we have no chariot for you.” Anne laughed softly. 

“In truth, I imagined a scene much like the one I saw when I walked in. My family, in the solar, enjoying an evening together.” 

“There was one missing from that scene.” Anne reached up and brushed her hand against his cheek. 

“How is our baby Katherine?” He murmured. 

“Actually I meant you.” Anne said softly, before continuing, “Katherine is well. I imagine she is fast asleep now.” 

“Then I will make my acquaintance with her in the morning.” 

“Yes, you will.” Anne nodded. 

“And how are you?” He asked softly. 

Anne looked up. She knew he'd hated to leave her, Katherine had only been a few weeks old when he'd left, and she'd had a rough time during the labor. “I am well.” She smiled. 

“Are you?” Richard asked softly, his eyes searching hers. 

“Yes.” Anne nodded. “Of course I am. Did my letters not tell you so?”

“I think you would have tried to make certain I did not worry about you.” He said softly. 

Anne did not deny the truth in his words. “Nevertheless, I am well.” She said softly. “I promise you that I am.” She raised up and kissed him. “Should I show you how well I truly am?”

“Speaking of how I imagined my homecoming...” He murmured. 

“Is that a yes?” Anne murmured. 

“What do you think?” He asked, before kissing her deeply. 

~~

The fire had burned down in the hearth, Anne watched from the bed as Richard piled more wood onto it. “How long will you be home?” She asked softly as he walked back to their bed. 

He was quiet for a moment. “A week at the most, then I need to travel on to London, to speak with Edward about many things.” 

“I see.” She nodded, fighting to hide her disappointment. Of course she wanted him home with her, with the children, yet she understood his duty too. At least she tried to. 

He brushed his fingers against her cheek. “I was thinking you could travel with me.” He said softly. “It would be good to have you in London with me.”

She leaned over and lightly kissed him. “I will consider it...”

“If...” He heard the unspoken word in her voice. 

Anne laughed softly. “If you consider shaving the beard.” 

He laughed very softly. “Ah, so Alys is not the only one who does not like it.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Do you know what it is for me?” 

“What?” He asked. 

“A reminder that you have been away from me.” 

He gently kissed her. “Then it will be gone in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me last weekend, and then I started to wonder how things would have changed if Richard and Anne had married before Warwick rebelled. I've been giving this a lot of thought this week, and this first chapter finally came together last night. I'm very excIted about the story, and how the characters are developIng for me so far. Hope you enjoy It. 
> 
> I suspect chapter 2 will be posted before Sunday. 
> 
> Clearly the rating is for future chapters. ;)


End file.
